Atlas
by Musashi Den
Summary: Jim finds himself captive aboard a pirate ship. But his goal of getting back home is detoured as he sinks deeper into the history of the Captain and his unconventional ship. OC Yaoi Rated 'M' for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Atlas

Jim knew how he got to where he was. He had attended the Interstellar Academy. He had been the top of his class. He revolutionized the solar engine making it twice as efficient and cheaper to make. He broke the highest athletic records and went down in the history books before he even graduated. It took him less than a year to become a Star Fleet Captain. He was the youngest man in history to achieve such a feat. Only twenty five years old and he had fifty men under his command. It was after reviewing his various achievements that Jim continued to wonder how he ended up prisoner aboard a pirate ship.

"It's because you leapt before you looked, you jackass." He thought as he sulked. There wasn't much else to do in his tiny cell, except retrace his steps as he waited for his eventual grizzly death at the hands of the captain. The whole thing actually started twenty four hours ago, on Montressor:

Jim sat in one of the many bars that littered 'down town' Benbow. Earlier that day he had visited his mother and bragged about how much he loved his great life as a Captain. She was so proud. He could see it on her face every time he came through the door in his uniform. Her only hope was that he would make something of himself. She had never dreamed it would come true and in such a lucrative way. His salary allowed him to send her enough money to hire staff for the inn. Sarah never had to bus another table or work another day in her life. She missed him of course but she knew he had to live his own life. Jim promised to visit more often before he left. His smile disappeared as soon as he was out of sight of the inn.

He didn't have the heart to tell his mother his great new life left him feeling hollow. Like, despite all his responsibilities and privileges he still craved something else. Was it freedom? The navy kept him on a tight schedule. Patrolling the various star systems and arresting pirates. Every now and then a noblemen would hire him and a few of his men to escort them safely across the galaxy. The fifteen year old boy in him was dying a slow, painful death. But Jim knew he **had** to grow up. Wistfully thinking he could live a carefree life, riding his old surfer and doing what he wanted seemed so juvenile to him now. He had to do what was expected of him. The next logical step was to get married and start a family. More than a few women threw themselves at his feet. He'd have to stop stepping over them and get to know one if he ever hoped to--

Jim was jarred from his thoughts when his communicator suddenly blared to life. The constabulary ordered a dispatch of all available units. There was a civilian ship under attack just North of the space port. Jim hastily paid his tab before he ran out to his solar cycle. Though not as agile as his surfer it was faster. He reached the ship in just under five minutes. It was still engaged in battle with the smaller pirate ship. When he boarded the vessel he was greeted by several fleet men. By the looks of them they had been through one hell of a fight already. There was blood and soot smeared over their uniforms.

"Captain." They saluted him when they saw the rank badge on his jacket.

"What is the situation?" he asked quickly.

"We have them cornered in the cargo hold. But...they have hostages." one explained as Jim charged his laser pistol. Jim sighed and rolled his eyes. It was always a Captain's job to negotiate high stakes situations like this.

"Of course they do. How many?" he asked. He jumped when he felt the barrel of a gun press to the back of his head.

"Nine, plus you." Jim mentally kicked himself as the imposters took his gun from him. He should've seen that coming. No way the pirates would've left the deck and their ship unguarded. "Get moving." They ordered. They pushed Jim down into the cargo hold where the rest of the pirates and the nine hostages were. Most of the pirates were busy loading the ships goods on to their transport. There were only three guarding two fleet officers and the seven passengers.

"One more officer heard the call before we could jam the signal, Rocco." The pirate that held the gun to Jim's head informed their captain. Or who Jim could only assume was their captain. He walked up to Jim and eyed him. His serpentine pupil widening for a moment. He lifted one scaly hand and flicked the rank badge on Jim's shoulder.

"The fleet's got a dumb fuck for a captain." He hissed as he got in Jim's face. He frowned when Jim held his ground. "Clearly you've come across my kind before or you'd be pissin' yourself like them." He gestured towards the passengers. Jim had seen _'his kind'_ before. He was an alien akin to Billy Bones. Only younger, thinner and much taller. "Put him in the brig with that 'other' asshole. The fleet will pay big doubloons to get a captain back."

"And the others?" Rocco looked at one of his crew mates when they approached him. He was a very large, muscular Felinoid with short, black hair and a dark complexion. Rocco just smiled - a wicked grin that spread across his snout and revealed his gnarled yellow teeth.

"I'm handling it." Rocco said before he pushed Jim into the large Felinoid. Running into the massive alien was like hitting a brick wall. "Get moving!" he yelled. The Felinoid grabbed Jim by the arm and hauled him up to the deck. Jim struggled against the iron grip he was held in. He looked back at the passengers for a moment. They just stared back, their eyes begging him to do something. He tried, but the Animalian holding him was more than twice his size. And when Jim tried harder the Felinoid grabbed him by the hair and nearly lifted him up the stairs by it. As they exited the cargo hold, the pirates sealed the passengers in - blocking the door with several barrels. Jim also noticed several crew members pouring rum and other alcohol all over the deck.

"What are they doing?" He asked.

"Shut up." Was the answer he got. He noticed the captain as he stood on the railing of their ship.

"Make it fast ladies." He said as he lit a cigarette with a match. Jim watched in horror as he carelessly flicked the lit match onto the deck of the passenger ship as they made their departure.

"NO!!" Jim yelled. The deck burst into flames, quickly spreading to the cargo door. "You son of a bitch!" The captain just ignored him as he was pulled down into the brig. He was carelessly tossed into a cell and locked in. The burly alien's steps faltered for a moment before he stomped away. Jim tried to right himself as the ship jerked into full throttle. He could hear the crew going about their tasks as they sped away. Jim put his hands to his ears and closed his eyes. "Oh god....those people." They were dead because he jumped the gun. Because he fell for their trap. And now that bastard captain of theirs was going to ransom him off to the Fleet and probably kill him once they got their money. He began to think of what the reports would say. How his mother would handle the news. "No." He said as he looked up. He was not about to just accept this. He wasn't some rich noblemen captive by pirates. He was a Captain. He was Jim Hawkins. They wouldn't get away with this. Not without one hell of a fight.

Jim took in his surroundings for a moment, looking for any means of escape. The brig was lit by a single lantern the flickered on and off randomly. The only other light came from cracks in the boards above. It was damp and smelt of mildew. The cells were made of old, rusted cast iron. Jim knew if he found a weak enough point he'd be able to break out with a hard kick or two. The Animalian had taken him far below deck. The bigger challenge would be getting to their long boats unnoticed and getting away without drawing fire from any one of the laser canons he had spotted earlier. Jim jumped when he thoughts were interrupted by a faint groan. He noticed a body across from him, half hidden by shadows. The man's arms were chained above his head. His blond hair and tan skin was filthy with soot and who knows what else. The only clothing left on his lithe frame were a pair of dirty trousers. Jim thought he was dead until he groaned again.

"Hey....Hey." Jim called.

"What?" he rasped out. His deep voice was hoarse like he hadn't talked or had anything to drink in days.

"What's your name?" Jim asked as he gripped the bars of his cell. "Did they capture you too?" The other man snorted.

"My name is Brice. And this is **my** ship." He said as he lifted his head. He opened his eyes a sliver to look at Jim. "I'm afraid you've been brought aboard at a most unfortunate time."

After an hour or so Brice straightened his posture and stretched. When he relaxed he easily slipped his hands out of his restraints and stood up. He stretched again, popping his neck from side to side before he rotated his shoulders. "If this is your ship then you must know a way out." Jim said as he gestured to the shackles that used to hold him captive. "Why are you still down here?"

"I've been the victim of a mutiny." Brice explained. "I **was** bidding my time. Waiting for the perfect time to make my escape. This is where you end up when you jump the gun." Jim looked down for a moment. The young captain's words ringing too true at the moment. "Why did they take you? You some kind of heir to a fortune?" he asked as he started fiddling with the lock on his cell.

"No. I'm a Star Fleet Captain. They want to ransom me to the fleet." Jim answered. Brice stared at him for a moment.

"No really. Who are you? Son of a politician? A scholar--

"I'm Jim Hawkins!" He yelled. A person would have to have been living under a rock not to know his name. He was annoyed that Brice wasn't taking him seriously. The blond just shrugged and went back to his task. "Hey, you're a captain too and you're down here. So don't judge me."

"Fine." Brice said. "I'll take all the help I can get."

"What makes you think--

"I find ransom a waste of time and effort. If you help me take back my ship I'll see to it you get a safe passage back home." Brice interrupted. "Last thing I need is the fleet on my ass."

"You're a pirate. I can't make any deals with you. How can I be sure you'll make good on them?"

"You can't." Brice chuckled. "But let me tell you a little about Rocco - the reptilian that has **taken** command. I'm very sure that he brought you aboard for more than one reason."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, do you really think he's just going to leave you alone down here? It'll take days for him to contact the fleet and probably more time for them to respond and that's even if he does plan to ransom you. In the mean time he's got a new play thing to torture." His eyes darted to Jim for a second. "The stories he's told in the galley are enough to make the hardest man's skin crawl. He gets off on the helplessness of others and right now you're just an orgasm in a can for him." Jim made a face at the statement. "But he's a coward. Take away his gun and his followers and a five year old girl having a temper tantrum could take him out. He only got the guts to mutiny from his lackeys. Luckily, together there's only five of them. The others just as spineless as him."

"Well, if the rest of the men on this ship are loyal to you why did they allow the mutiny?" Jim asked.

"Because I told my first mate to surrender. And if there's anyone they listen to more than me it's Wren." Brice answered. "He's the Felinoid that brought you down here. I knew Rocco wouldn't hesitate to kill him should he put up a fight. And I couldn't let that happen. So I told him to do nothing to save me. That I would deal with it."

"You look like you've been down here for weeks. How well do you think you're doing so far?" Jim asked sarcastically. His blond hair looked like it had grown out from what used to be a short haircut. And his jaw had a nearly full beard growing on it. Brice glanced at him for a moment. When he turned his eyes back to his task his cell door opened with a quiet creak.

"Look, I'll explain everything later but right now we need to get moving. After he eats, Rocco will come down here and....well it's probably best that you not know what he does to the pretty ones like you." Jim swallowed hard and took a step back as Brice went about picking the lock on his cell. He managed to get it open quicker that his own. "Stay low. Take even breathes through your mouth and be as quiet as you can while we move. Do you have any hidden weapons on you?"

"No, I was off duty when I got the APB. All I had was my pistol and they took it." Jim answered.

"Just a well. It'll be too loud. Do you know how to fight at all?"

"Yes. I didn't **buy** my way into becoming a captain. I literally kicked ass and took names to get that title." Jim answered in a hushed tone as they slowly climbed the stairs. Brice smiled back at him for a second.

"Good." Brice said. He suddenly stopped short and pressed himself to the wall. Jim did as well and got low to the ground. He could hear someone approaching, their boots thunking down the hall. The person came around the corner and in the blink of an eye Brice had him pinned to the wall. The reptilian gasped for air as Brice's hand squeezed his throat. "Get his gun." He ordered. Jim realized Brice was talking to him and quickly took the Animalian's gun from it's holster.

"You'll be dead before you get to Captain Rocco." He rasped out. "You are just a **human**." Brice suddenly grabbed his snout and jerked it to the side. Jim's stomach jumped when he heard the reptilian's neck snap. Brice dropped him to the ground and Jim just stared at the body. In his journeys he had seen men die before. He was once in a gun fight and the man next to him got shot in the head. But what Brice just did was different. He had never killed anyone. Especially not with his bare hands.

"What are you doing?" When Jim looked up Brice was already ten feet away. "Come on." Jim ran after him, not wanting to get left behind in the maze of halls that made up the bowels of the ship. As they continued Brice stopped for a moment when he spotted something. He bent over and picked up a discarded wrench.

"Hey! How did you get out!!" They both jumped and turned around when someone called to them. The pirate turned to a communication pipe. "Brice has escaped! Tell Rocco!" Jim fired the gun at him but the Animalian dodged it. Jim didn't realize he was a Flatula until he jumped and clung to the ceiling. He was quick. He slid across the ceiling and Jim only got two more shots in before the pirate pounced on him. He was halted when Brice kicked him in the face. He tumbled backwards and before he could get up Brice brought his heel down on the Flatula's temple. He went limp. They both looked up when an alarm suddenly sounded through the ship. The halls were suddenly bathed in red light.

"There goes our element of surprise." Brice said and sucked his teeth. He took the flatula's gun and turned to Jim. "When we get to the top of these stairs stay low and out of the way."

"I told you I could--

"Just do it." Brice barked. He took the gun Jim had, too before he ran off without him.

"Wait!" Jim called and went after him. He went up a flight of stairs and found they led right to the deck. He ducked down, narrowly missing being hit in the head by a 2x4 with nails in it. The large pirate raised his weapon again and was about to take another swing when a laser bullet pierced his chest. Jim moved out the way as his body fell down the stairs. Jim peeked up again and looked over the deck. He looked up when a frantic yelp came from the shrouds. He looked up to find Brice currently fighting off two pirates on the center mast. He kicked one in the chest, sending him right off the rigging and used the leverage to propel himself backwards into the other. The skinny Ursid lost his footing and fell off the side. Brice grabbed a line of rope to keep from plummeting over the side of the ship as well. "Wow...."

"Look out!" Brice called to him. Jim winced when someone grabbed him by the hair. He was hauled up the stairs and shoved to the floor.

"You wanna add an innocent life to your death tally, Brice!" The pirate yelled. Jim looked up to find it was Rocco. He looked back at Brice when he landed on the deck. He stayed in a crouching position for a moment. The look in his eyes reminded Jim of a feral animal on the prowl. The dirt on him was now smeared with blood. His blond hair was nearly standing on end as he glared at the reptilian. "You've always been so foolish."

"If I'm foolish for fighting for what's rightfully mine, then so be it." Brice said, cool as can be. He stood up.

"You know if you hadn't pulled this little stunt I would've eventually let you out." Rocco said, feigning confidence. He grabbed Jim by the arm and pulled him up. He made sure to keep Jim between them, nearly hiding behind the man as he pointed his gun at Brice. "And if you had been extra good I'd even let you sleep at the foot of my bed. Now be a good boy and go back to your cell."

"Fuck you." Brice said and raised his middle finger to further illustrate his lack of respect for the Animalian.

"Fine, then I'll just kill you and keep your little friend here." Rocco said. When he moved his hand down Jim's side Jim baulked.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled before he thrust his elbow back into Rocco's gut.

"Duck!" Brice said. Jim rolled out of the way just as Brice threw a dagger at Rocco. The pirate straightened up just in time for it to pierce his shoulder. The sudden pain made him drop his gun. Jim kicked back into Rocco's knees. With a sickening snap the reptilian fell to the floor with a howl. "Nice." he complimented Jim as he walked over with some rope. Jim got ready for another fight as more of the crew members gathered around them.

"Sir." Wren addressed Brice as he walked up. "What are your orders?"

"Gather up the trash. Bring up one of the skiffs and a bottle of tequila and some kerosene." Brice said as he finished tying up Rocco.

"You heard him! Get moving!" Wren roared to the other pirates. They scrambled into action. Jim just stood back as they did what they were told. Rocco was thrown into the waiting long boat along with the dead body of the other reptilian, the large pirate that had been shot in the chest, the somewhat conscious Flatula and two Ursids. Jim was curious to see what Brice would do to them.

"You all have ten seconds...." Brice began as he poured some of the kerosene on to the little boat. ".....to give me a good reason why I shouldn't throw a match on you." He held out his hand and his first mate placed a small book of matches in his palm.

"You don't have the balls to--

"Five seconds." Brice interrupted as he tore off a match.

"You're just a gutless, daddy's boy who was handed everything. You couldn't 'captain' your way out of a wet paper bag. I took this ship, it's mine! You had better kill me or I will not rest until I have your heart on a stake!" Rocco said. Brice lit the match. "You wouldn't dare you little shit--" Brice suddenly threw the bottle of kerosene in Rocco's face. It shattered, spilling glass and petroleum in his eyes. Without a second thought Brice tossed the match in the little boat and Wren kicked it away as it caught fire. Jim put his hand over his mouth as the men screamed in agony. The smell of their burning flesh was too much for him. He gagged before he turned and vomited over the side of the ship.

"Blow it up." Brice said. The pirate next to him went to a nearby laser canon and shot down the flaming ship. Blowing it and it's contents to a fine mist. "Let's get to Kinapis."

"To your stations." Wren ordered. "Helmsmen! To Kinapis!"

"Aye, sir."

Brice stared out at the etherium for a moment. He took a deep breath before he glanced over at Jim. He was still heaving slightly. "I'm sorry you had to see that. But I told you stay downstairs until it was over." He said. Jim just glanced at him. Brice knew his civil words were lost on Jim right now. He was still covered in blood and the smell of burned skin still hung in the air. "Wren."

"Sir?" The Felinoid answered readily. Brice sighed.

"I'm taking a shower. Bring him to my cabin when he's done." He ordered before he walked off.

"Brice." Wren stopped him for a moment. "Rocco has been....nesting in your cabin for the past few weeks. He didn't allowed me or anyone else in. Brace yourself."

"Right." Brice said as he climbed the stairs to his quarters. He opened the door and was met with the distinct smell of b.o. "Eggth." he grimaced and moved to the windows. He avoided broken glass and scattered papers and sighed when he finally reached the window the lined the back wall behind his desk. He opened them all before he turned around to assess the damage. When he moved to pick up a discarded map, the blood on his fingers smudged on it. "First things first." he said to himself. He moved past his desk and into his private bathroom. He spared himself the horror of looking in the toilet and moved right to the shower stall. It was the only place he didn't find Rocco's mess. "That explains the smell." He turned on the faucet as hot as it would go and stood under the spray of water.


	2. Chapter 2

Atlas page 2

Author's note: Wow, I couldn't hope for a better response to this story. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts/watches. I'm really flattered you all like Brice. I'll try my best not to disappoint.

~Musashi

* * *

"What does he want with me?" Jim asked Wren as he was led into the cabin.

"I haven't spoken to my cub in over three weeks. I no longer know what is on his mind." Wren answered as he looked around the room. "This'll take me forever to organize. God damn you, Rocco." he muttered.

"Cub?" Jim questioned the affectionate moniker.

"Yes, Wren is the one who raised me and trained me to fight." Brice said as he walked out of the bathroom. Jim quickly averted his eyes when he realized the man was naked.

"Brice!" Wren gasped.

"Where the hell are all my towels?" Brice asked as he looked around. "There's a reason I bought them in bulk, so I would always have one."

"....Rocco, he was-- you don't want to know." Wren stammered as he moved to a nearby armoire. He opened it to find the contents of it were only slightly rifled through. He pulled out an off white robe and sniffed it for a second before he moved to Brice to cover him. He held it up to block Jim's view of him. "This is clean. It doesn't have his stink on it." Jim glanced up as Brice turned around to slip his arms in it. His eye brows shot up seeing a long since healed scar the marred Brice's right shoulder blade. What ever had caused the wound looked like it took a long time to heal. Brice also favored the side a little as he maneuvered into the robe. He tied the sash in a knot as they turned to Jim. Now that the dirt was gone Jim also noticed a scar over Brice's right eye. It sliced through his thin eye brow and ran down to the top of his cheek, where a smaller second scar sat next to it. Since his eye was intact Jim figured he had seen the attack coming and closed his lid in time.

"You wanted to speak with me." Jim said.

"Yes." Brice said. "Wren, I'm sure our guest is hungry and I haven't had anything decent in--

"I'll go make sure **Smithy** is doing his job." Wren said as he moved from the room. He closed the door behind him, shooting Jim a skeptic look as he did so.

"I wish I had somewhere for you to sit, Captain but I wouldn't want you to inadvertently touch something Rocco left behind." Brice said as he moved closer to Jim.

"What do you want?" Jim asked impatiently. He wasn't going to carry on a conversation with a man that ruthlessly killed five people less than thirty minutes ago. Sure they had been mutinous pirates but they were still living things. The way Brice had easily carried out their execution and not batted an eyelash is what really unnerved Jim. How could he be sure Brice wouldn't do the same to him?

"I wanted to thank you. I'm sure that situation would've gone differently had you not been there. And to assure you I'm a man of my word. I will provide you...relatively safe transport back to your home planet." Brice said.

"Relatively?" Jim asked. Brice chuckled.

"Yes, while my boys aren't as sadistic as Rocco - they are **not** shy. I'm sure they will take a liking to you and they will not hesitate to let you know how desirable you are." Brice explained. Jim crossed his arms over his chest as Brice got closer to him.

"Gee, it sounds like you're even _'taking a liking'_ to me." Jim said sarcastically.

"I've been locked in a cell for nearly a month. You're attractive. It's really **that** simple." Brice said as he circled around Jim. Jim moved away when he felt Brice's eyes travel down his back.

"I'm up here." Jim said as he pointed to his eyes.

"Right." Brice moved around to the other side of his desk. "Since you're in the fleet I'm sure you know the ins and outs of a solar ship such as this. Until we reach your planet you'll be earning your keep around here."

"That's...only fair." Jim sighed. He wasn't looking forward to more work after his ordeal but he'd do whatever he had to to get home.

"Like I said before, the boys are not shy. And they like to haze new crew members." Brice said as he looked over his desk. He opened a drawer then closed it when he didn't find what he was looking for.

"What **exactly** does that mean?" Jim asked again.

"I'm not entirely sure. They might fill your boots with squid eggs. They might jump you in the shower. Sometimes their games get serious." Brice shrugged.

"Rape is a game for them?" Jim asked.

"My point is that if you wanted I could keep you from their 'games'. Hell, if you really want I can keep you from working on the ship." Brice answered. He opened another drawer and smiled when he spotted a hand rolled cigarette. He picked it up and brought it to his nose. After sniffing it he put one end in his mouth. "Asshole smoked all my joints." he muttered as he searched for something to light it with.

"You suggesting I whore myself to you?" Jim asked, truly offended.

"Only if you want an easy ride home." Brice answered with another chuckle. Jim made a face at his double entendre. "That was a terrible joke, I'm sorry."

"No, it's a great idea." Jim said. Brice looked at him for a moment. A little stunned. "There's just a few problems with it."

"Oh?" Brice asked intrigued. Jim held out his hand and began counting them off on his fingers.

"I'm **not** a whore. You're a man and while I'm sure someone finds you attractive - it's **not** me. I'm **straight**. And I don't **need** protection - believe that I can handle anything you or your men can think up." Jim said. Wren walked in the room to find Brice staring at the other captain in awe. Jim just turned around and took a plate of food from the Felinoid before he left the room.

"Damn." Brice gasped.

* * *

That night Jim found himself in the galley with the rest of the crew. Every now and then they shot him quizzical looks. He had been sitting at a table by himself for thirty minutes before any of them noticed him there. He had been listening to their conversation during dinner. It didn't take him long to get a feel for them. He already knew most of their names. Brice was the captain of course - for a moment Jim wondered where the man was. Ever since their conversation that morning he hadn't seen him.

Wren was Brice's first mate. The burly Felinoid was the complete opposite of his younger brother, Smithy: the cook. Smithy was thin for someone who spent nearly all day with food. He had platinum blond hair and the same hazel eyes as Wren. Next was Thomas. He was a human with ice blue eyes and long, auburn hair that he kept back in a pony tail. He was the navigator. He had come down into the galley with a device Jim had seen B.E.N using more than once to do the job appointed to him. He informed everyone they were near a trading planet and advised Wren to stop so they could collect themselves. Then there was Kyle. Another human with a large build and dark curly hair cut short in the back. He was one of the ships gun men.

Along with them there were three other crew members who's names Jim was still trying to learn. Two canids that were nearly identical twins. And a pale cephalopoid whose tentacles manifested in his arms and legs - his angular face suggested he was mixed with a more humanoid species. Jim was about to go explore the ship when Brice came down into the galley with Wren following him. Jim noticed he was dressed this time in what he could only assume were his regular clothes. They were dark, the only color lighter than black was the burnt orange piping and cuffs on his shirt. He had also shaved his beard.

"Look alive, gents! Your **Captain** is present." Brice announced himself. They all cheered and raised their mugs to him. Smithy presented Brice with a stein filled with frothy cold beer and the captain accepted it with a smile. "To me then?"

"To the captain!" Kyle shouted before they all knocked their mugs together. Jim looked down when Smithy slid a mug to him.

"You look like you need it, kiddo." Smithy said before going back to the others.

"Hey, cap. Who's the gloomy kid?" One of the canids asked as he hiked his thumb towards Jim. Brice looked at Jim for a moment.

"Oh that's Jim Hawkins." Brice said. They all gasped and shied away from him. "Relax boys. He's on our side - for now. In fact until we get back to his home planet he's a part of the crew, got it? Make him feel at home." Jim noticed the wink Brice gave his crew.

"Aye, sir." They said in unison.

"Speaking of which, after our stop at the trade planet and a short stay on Kinapis our next mission is to get Mr. Hawkins home." Brice said.

"Sir!" they all saluted before going back to their beers.

"Oh, I have bad news sir." The cephalopoid announced. "It's the engines." Brice stopped mid sip and lowered his stein to the table.

"What about them, Cal?" He asked.

"Well as you know, Rocco was a complete asshole. And completely lacking in leadership skills--

"Stop singing his praises and tell me about the damn engines Cal!" Brice demanded.

"Well they haven't received maintenance in a month. And Rocco constantly used our hyper speed to get everywhere we went. We're been burning our turbines for two weeks. That last escape made any speed higher than 'cruise' impossible." Cal explained.

"That's bad." Jim finally spoke up. "My home planet is Montressor. Where are we now?"

"Our last hyper jump put us 800 leagues from the Lagoon Nebula." Thomas answered. "But just under 65 leagues from the trade planet and 100 from Kinapis."

"Aw crap." Jim said.

"At our current speed it'll take us two days to get to the trade planet. Even if they have the parts we need we can't make repairs there. And it's another three days to Kinapis." Thomas said as he fiddled with his portable navigation screen. "In our condition it would take four years to get to Montressor."

"Repairs to the turbines and everything else that Rocco ran into the ground is gonna take two months by itself." Cal added. Brice sighed as he squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"Let us pray." He said. Jim's eye brows shot up at the odd statement. "Dear Lucifer, please ensure that Rocco spends the rest of his after life tortured and miserable. Choke him with his own entrails and take to his eye balls with a flaming stake! Mother fucker!!" Brice growled.

"Amen!" the crew cheered before they all began drinking again. Brice sighed.

"Smithy, ration the food supplies as needed. Cal make sure our essentials will hold out until we get to the trading post. The water pump and purifier. The gravity pump."

"Yes, captain." They said.

"The rest of you make sure this tub holds together until we reach our destination. Let's hope for lots of radioactive stars for the sails." Brice said. "Eggth, burn in hell Rocco."

"Testified." Jim muttered.

* * *

Despite their numerous problems, life aboard the pirate ship was like being on any other ship. Jim was no stranger to that. And the few pranks the crew members had setup for him were a minor nuisance at most. Although now every time Jim went to put on his boots he checked them for mouse traps. The only other problem was Brice's unwanted attraction to him. Jim could feel the man watching him most of the day. When ever he looked at the other captain, Brice would playfully blow him a kiss. Along with Brice Jim seemed to earn the adoration of Kyle.

Unlike Brice, Kyle didn't keep his hands to himself. Jim didn't know how many times he jerked away from Kyle to avoid his touch. "Take the hint already." Jim said to himself as he mopped the deck. He sighed when he heard the familiar thud of boots behind him. Kyle again. He could feel eyes on his back. Jim wished it wasn't such a hot day. He had taken off his jacket, shirt and boots in an effort to stay cool in the heat. It left him in only his under shirt and pants. During this particular passing Kyle decided to send a stronger signal. Jim jumped when he felt a hand slid across his butt before one cheek was grasped roughly.

Jim snarled as he whirled on Kyle. He caught the larger man's wrist and used it to twist his arm around his back. He kicked in the back of Kyle's knees sending him to the deck. He grabbed Kyle's short hair and slammed his face into the hard wood. Despite the humiliation of being taken down by someone half his size Kyle just chuckled. The other crew mates gathered around to see what was happening.

"Don't know what you heard, fly boy but I'm a _'power top'_." Kyle said as Jim leaned over his back to keep him in the position.

"Keep you damn hands to yourself." Jim growled as he pulled Kyle's head up just to slam it back down into the deck.

"Ah! Fuck you, you little twink!" Kyle said. "I'll do what I want to who I want."

"You're not really in the position to say that." Jim said as he twisted Kyle's arm further. The rest of the crew members began cheering on the fight. Kyle became increasingly annoyed that he had been and remained subdued so easily.

"You better not let me up, you little prick. If you do I'm gonna break every part of you." Kyle threatened. Jim suddenly let go and kicked Kyle in the butt, sending him tumbling forward. Kyle got up and turned to Jim.

"Bring it." He egged Kyle on as he put his guard up. Kyle moved to charge Jim--

"Hold it!" Brice called out as he come down on to the deck. Kyle stopped short and they all looked as the blond walked up to them. "Kyle he's just gonna beat you stupid. It won't be worth it."

"Says you. Let me squash this uppity little brat!" Kyle said. Brice just pushed him back.

"No." He said. "I wanna see what he can do myself." Brice said as he unbuckled his cutlass. He unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off his shoulders. Wren stepped forward and took them from him along with his boots. "Come on."

"You sure?" Jim asked as he got back in his stance. Brice crouched into his own.

"Oh yeah." Brice answered. Jim shrugged and charged him. He ducked out of the way of Brice's round house kick and landed an upper cut on the man's ribs. "Uh!" Brice grunted in surprise. He swung back and the back of his hand connected with the side of Jim's face. He staggered to the side and ducked another kick. Brice suddenly dropped down and knocked Jim's legs from beneath him with a sweeping kick. Jim hit the deck hard. When he looked up Brice was about to bring his heel down on him from a high kick. He rolled out the way of it and narrowly missed another. He brought his legs up and flipped backwards. Brice leaned back to avoid getting knocked in the chin by Jim's heel. Jim landed on his feet and rushed Brice. Jim clothes lined him and Brice blocked it but it still landed him flat on his back. Jim was expecting him to get up but Brice remained crouching and he ended up punching into air. Jim fell to his knees and leaned all the way back to avoid an upper cut that definitely would've knocked him out.

Jim propelled himself forward and tackled Brice. The man caught his next punch in his palm and used it to flip over on top of Jim. "Damn you're good. You learn all this in the Interstellar Academy?" Brice asked as he grappled against Jim's strength. Jim snorted as he brought his knee between him and Brice. He flipped the other captain over him and jumped to his feet.

"You kidding? Down town Montressor is 85% bars. Half of which operate without licenses. There's a five drink minimum for most of them and no limit." Jim said. Brice stepped back to catch his breath.

"You're a true brawler." Brice said. "Let's make this interesting."

"A bet? The remaining 15 % of downtown Montressor is casinos. Sure why not." Jim said.

"Yeah." Brice started as he rotated his shoulders. "If I win, you come on a date with me. You answer all my questions and you can ask me whatever you want. But I get to go to second base." Jim somehow thought Brice would want something along those lines.

"A date? Ok, what if I win?" Jim asked. He flexed his fingers before he made them into fists.

"The crew leaves you alone, under my direct order. You get to stay in my cabin - alone, if you want. Smithy makes you what ever you want for dinner and you get whatever you want for the remainder of our trip together." Brice answered.

"Hm....whatever I want....okay, sure." Jim said. Brice held out his hand and Jim shook it.

"Don't hold back." Brice said before they backed away from each other again.

"Let's do this." They charged each other again. This round went on for nearly half an hour. Each one dodging and landing equal amounts of hits. The crew had to jump out of the way as they went tumbling around the deck. Brice landed a kick to Jim's side and Jim elbowed him in the cheek. They staggered away from each other, out of breath and sweating. Jim had a scratch on his chest, his under shirt was ripped and hung off one shoulder. Brice's lip was split and several bruises were forming on his arms from catching Jim's punches. "What's wrong? Am I turning you off?" Jim asked.

"Not at all. I love having a date who can kick my ass." Brice said.

"I'm not yours yet." Jim countered. They rushed toward each other and pulled back for a punch. Just as Brice's fist landed on Jim's cheek he felt the force of Jim's knuckles colliding with his face. They stalemated. Each knocked back by the force of the other's punch. They hit the deck with a thud. The fight was over.

* * *

"Ow...ow...ow." Jim tried to put ice on his already swollen cheek but found it did nothing to numb the pain in his face. He blacked out after Brice's last punch and woke to find they had left him sprawled on the deck. When he put on his jacket and boots he didn't find any nasty surprises in them. "What gives?"

"It was a tie." He jumped when he heard Brice behind him. The blond sported a nasty shiner around his left eye. The rest of his bruises were covered by his robe. He leaned against the railing next to Jim and lit one of his hand rolled cigarettes. He sighed and Jim waved away the smoke that lofted towards him. "Wren told me we knocked each other out at the same time." Jim couldn't help but laugh. His hearty chuckled upset his many aches and he whined a little as he put the ice to his face again.

"So what now?" he asked as he looked out at the stars for a moment. Brice took a short drag before offering the blunt to Jim. He shook his head, no.

"Well, you still might find worms in your shoes. But Kyle is not going to touch you again. You still have to go out on the date, but you can choose not to answer my questions. Every couple of meals Smithy is gonna ask you what you want. And my bed is king sized so you're more than welcome to share it with me." Brice said. "I think I might snore though. And I kick in my sleep." Jim laughed a little.

"I can't take anymore of your kicks." He said as he rubbed his side. Brice smirked.

"I can't help but think your talent is wasted on the fleet." Brice said.

"Yeah." Jim looked down for a moment. "But that's where I belong." He could feel Brice staring at him and the other captain didn't seemed to take the hint that he wasn't really up for talking at the moment. "I'm tired." Brice's face lit up.

"Then let's go to bed." He suggested, hiking his thumb towards his room. Jim just snorted before he moved to walk down the stairs to the crews quarters. "Good night, Captain." Brice noticed the weak smile it brought to Jim's face when he called him that. But it quickly disappeared as he trudged down the steps. Brice rubbed his face as he gingerly went up the stairs to his cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

Atlas page 3

Jim came up to the deck to find the the crew gathered around Brice as he spoke. They had docked at what Jim assumed was the trader planet. "...me and Cal are going to go find the parts we need. Kyle you and the twins keep guard - this is a trade planet and they won't hesitate to come up here and take every thing that's not nailed down. The rest of you start making repairs with what were have. We'll be taking all this useless crap Rokko stole from that civilian ship and using it to barter. If we're not back by night fall cast off to a safe distance and take turns on guard duty until day break." He ordered.

"Sir!" they all barked before running off to do what they were told.

"Mind if I go with you?" Jim asked. They all stopped and looked at him. "My degree was in engineering."

"I need someone who knows the ship so we can pick the right parts." Brice said. Jim sighed.

"Your ship is a 150 foot, three mast, solar sailor with two turbojet and four scramjet engines with a hyper pulse capabilities. From what your guys said the other night, Rokko has been over using the hyper jump - burning out the turbines needed for proper function. You're gonna need a shockwave compressor, 9-60 and 7-40 turbines and someone who knows how to reinforce the combustion chambers." Jim said. Brice just stared at him for a moment.

"What kind of wood is it made out of?" he asked.

"It's a synthetic, varnished, red wood." Jim said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"If he does go with you I can stay behind and make the proper preparations. If nothing else it'll cut down on our overall repair time." Cal said. Brice sighed and crinkled his nose a little.

"Fine. Let's go. But you have to push the dolly." Brice said and pointed to the flat bed dolly stocked with the things they were to trade for parts.

"Aye, aye." Jim said like it didn't bother him. The other crew members walked off to get to work. As Jim made his way to the dolly he was stopped by Wren. The felinoid stared him down for a second.

"Now would be a **very** bad time for you to betray us. If so much as a hair is harmed on my cub's head I will make sure **you** pay for it. Watch his back, keep him alive and it will keep you from being skinned. Got it?" Wren said in a hushed tone. Jim knew the Animalian could smell the fear that radiated off him at the moment. But Jim just puffed out his chest and smirked.

"Got it." Jim said. Wren then moved over to Brice. He buckled the captain's cutlass around his waist and handed him a pistol. Jim pushed the dolly down the gang plank, he could hear Brice following behind him. The trader planet looked like any other market place. Booths and vendors lined the streets. Jim was no stranger to scoundrels and pan handlers. They walked around for hours. Brice would catch his arm when he wanted Jim to stop and take a look at parts. They stopped to eat around midday. The food was nothing special - greasy fried rice with too much sauce on it and not nearly enough vegetables. Brice pawned a few things just for the money. And some for a few trinkets he liked. He took a special interest in a vendor selling bed linen and towels. "What is with you and the towels?" Jim asked.

"Well, while air drying in the nude is nice - it takes too long. And Rokko did God knows what with my old ones. Plus I want new sheets. Gotta be nice and soft when you finally come to your senses." Brice said. Jim snorted.

"Then you outta save your money." He said. "If sleeping with you is coming to my senses I'll remain senseless."

"You wound me." Brice said pretending to be hurt.

"Besides I don't think your first mate would like that very much.....what's the deal between you two?" Jim asked out of sheer curiosity. Brice smirked.

"He's not your competition if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not." Jim assured him.

"Believe it or not, Wren is straighter than you." Brice said as he loaded his new sheets and towels onto the dolly. He helped Jim push it so he could talk to him. "Wren's father and my father were friends. Before Dad passed the ship down to me, he was captain and Wren's father was his first mate. When I was born Wren was already ten years old. Felinoids are natural born warriors. They can track anyone and anything. My father wanted me to be the best. And Wren's father didn't want his son to grow up without learning compassion and responsibility. Ever since I was brought aboard the ship it was Wren's job to look after me and keep me safe. A job he still takes very seriously."

"I noticed." Jim snorted.

"He taught me everything that has been passed down through the generations of his race. Plus the lessons he's learned from caring for me. My father died a very proud and happy man because of Wren. I owe him everything. He's my best friend."

"I've noticed your crew mates are also unnervingly loyal to you." Jim said.

"We are all decedents of the original crew members of the ship. A tradition I plan to keep." Brice said as he eyed a passing woman.

"Oh really?" Jim asked. He didn't know why he got annoyed when he saw how fickle the pirates attraction to him was.

"Relax, babe, I'm not looked to do that for another decade or so." Brice said and reached down to pat Jim on the butt. Jim caught his wrist a forced his hand back on the handle bar for the dolly.

"Don't touch me." Jim said and shot Brice a glare.

"Why are you always so pissy? I treat you like a prince and you're always mad at me. Is it because of our sparing match?" Brice asked.

"I'm not mad at you." Jim answered.

"Do you ever get tired of living in denial? You're **not** mad. You want to go home. You're **don't **want to sleep with me--

"Do you **ever** stop talking?" Jim asked. "Fine. I'm mad at you. You act like you never do anything wrong when two weeks ago you killed five people. And then you promise to return me home but all the while you're trying to rape me. You're a creep and an asshole."

"Because I do what I want, I'm an asshole?" Brice asked. "Those people I killed were going to kill both of us. And just because I don't **conform** to your idea of a _proper_ life doesn't give you the right to tell me what I do is wrong. I'm happy with my life. Are you?"

"Of course I am." Jim answered as he averted his eyes for a moment.

"Another lie!" Brice said as he pointed an accusatory finger at Jim. "I watch you nearly all day. It's only when you talk about going home that you get sad. Any other time you're as happy as a clam."

"That's because I keep thinking about all the things I'll have to go through when I go back home. I've probably been evicted from my apartment. I'm going to drop a rank for the deaths of those people and the officers on that civilian ship. My superiors have no doubt labeled me AWOL. I'll have to go through five psychiatric assessments and defend myself in a Court-martial before they even consider letting me back on active duty." Jim said.

"Wow, that sounds like a pain in the ass." Brice commented.

"You have no idea." Jim said as he squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Not to mention countless amounts of paperwork and other procedures. I might even be dishonorably discharged."

"Then...why do you want to go back to that?" Brice asked. Jim's eye brows went up at the question. He didn't know the answer. Why didn't he know the answer?

"Because I can't stay with you-- on your ship." He finally said.

"Who told you that?" Brice asked. Once again Jim didn't have an answer. "You know Jim, from the way you act it seems like you had a shot at this life before, but you went to the Academy instead. With your skills I have no idea what made you do that. But now that you're back here, getting a second chance at it, you're forcing yourself to say no. So you'll be doing what you've been convinced is the right thing."

"We all do what we have to." Jim stated.

"You should try doing what you want. It's more fun." Brice said. "And having fun doesn't make you a horrible person. It's supposed to make you happy. You seem to want to go home but doing so doesn't seem like it'll make you happy." He then walked off to look at another booth full of linen.

Jim frowned. He didn't need this. Not now. He had already been struggling with his life back home. He had been so ready to let the adventurous fifteen year old in him die, so ready to bury such foolish dreams. But being aboard the pirate ship had brought that boy back to life. He told Jim to love being on a ship with no rules, no limits. But he couldn't just throw his life away. He had worked hard to make his mother proud, to make something of himself. The pirates that hijacked the R.L.S Legacy were still in jail for what they did. He'd be lucky if he didn't end up behind bars for aiding and abiding pirates. His father had just sailed away and never came back because of such selfish thinking. Jim sure as hell wasn't going to follow his example. He had responsibilities. To his mother, his friends and himself. He wouldn't just walk away. He just didn't understand why it made him feel trapped, rather than proud.

* * *

"Welcome to Kinapis boys!" Brice announced as they descended into the atmosphere of the planet. Jim looked over the edge to find the planets surface was nearly all water. Lush, green islands littered the mass of clear blue oceans. There were sky rays flying about and orcas splashing around in the waters. The planet didn't look completely uninhabited. There were quite a few buildings and huts but none of them were any taller than the trees.

"Wow." Jim whistled. They docked adjacent to the beach. Jim could hear the water guard for the engines close as the entire ship powered down.

"Remember, you get twenty four hours of R and R before you get your asses back here and get to work fixing the ship." Brice ordered.

"Aye sir!" They all saluted before running off. Even Wren disembarked and headed for the beach with the others. They were like kids in a play ground. Jim had never seen grown men so excited to see sand, water and trees. But he somehow understood. After any long period of time aboard a ship, even Montressor would look like paradise. Jim sighed.

"Go on, Jim. It won't kill you to build a sand castle." Brice said as he came up from the cargo hold. He pulled the trap door shut and locked it before moving to the door that led down to the galley.

"I've never seen a planet like this." Jim said as he gazed up at the large star that lit up the cerulean sky. White fluffy clouds wafted through the air. It was nice and warm and a gentle breeze blew through every so often.

"Beautiful ain't it?" Brice asked as he made sure everything was secure. "It keeps the boys in good spirits to come here for repairs. But don't let this place fool you, they get some killer storms here every now and then." Brice said. Jim looked at him as he hid the key he used to lock everything up in a small black box. He lifted a false plank behind the helm and put it in the hiding place before moving toward the gang plank. "Come on. I'll show you my favorite spot." Jim just looked at Brice for a second before following him. He couldn't imagine anything better than the scene before him.

Brice led him into the trees. He glanced back at the crew for a second before he caught up. Brice used his cutlass to chop away the tall grass and palm leaves that blocked their way. "Hm, been a while since we been back here." He chuckled. Jim could hear the rush of water as they started up hill. They came to a rocky ridge and Brice stopped at the ledge and looked over. "Pretty nice, huh?" Jim looked over too and his stomach sank seeing the ridge dropped down at least fifty feet into a pool of water fed by the small water fall that ran from the top of the ridge.

"Yeah, nice." Jim said as he took a few steps back. Brice gave him a quizzical look.

"You scared of heights?" he asked as he began to unbutton his shirt. Jim watched him step out of his boots and strip down until he was nude.

"No....what are you doing?" Jim asked.

"I'm jumping off, duh." Brice answered like it was no big deal.

"What!?" Jim gasped. "You can't, there might be rocks at the bottom. If you hit the water wrong it could break your neck." Jim tried to reason. Brice just smiled at him.

"Your concern is sweet, but I have done this before." Brice said as he stepped out of his pants and socks. Jim got another eye full of the scars on his back before Brice turned to him. "But just incase I don't make it..." he trailed off before he leaned over and kissed Jim on the lips. Jim was shocked by the stolen kiss and didn't think to slap Brice before he pulled away.

"Hey!" he yelled as he chased Brice to the edge. Jim stopped short and gasped as he watched Brice plummet to the bottom. He dove into the water and disappeared beneath the surface. "Oh crap." Jim said as he hurried down the hill to where the water fall pooled. "Oh crap." He repeated as he looked around. "Brice!" He jumped when Brice resurfaced, tossing his head back as he gasped for air.

"That was great!" Brice smiled. He looked at the shore when a pebble suddenly hit him in the head.

"You jackass!" Jim yelled as looked around to find more stones to throw at him. "Wren would have **killed** me if you hurt yourself." Brice just laughed and swam around to dodge Jim's rocks. "I like my skin where it is. Stop laughing at me damn it!"

"I'm sorry." Brice said, unable to stop chuckling. "The waters great though. And skinny dipping is good for you. Get in."

"No." Jim said and crossed his arms.

"Aw come on. I'm sorry I scared you." Brice said. "I promise I'll keep my hands to myself." He wiggled his fingers before putting his hands behind his back. Jim mumbled something and Brice sat still for a moment. "What was that?"

"I can't swim." Jim said. Brice quirked one eye brow.

"Really?" He asked. Jim just frowned. He really didn't like to admit he couldn't do something. He was Jim Hawkins, the words _'I can't'_ didn't leave his lips very often.

"Planets made of water aren't exactly abundant anymore." Jim explained. "That's the reason the Academy didn't teach me either".

"Well get in, I'll teach you."

"Uh...hell no!" Jim snorted.

"What? Mr. 'Over-achiever' doesn't want to learn something new. Something he could learn to be better than everybody at. Stop the presses." Brice teased.

"Shut up. I'm not an over achiever. And it just-so-happens that I'm better than others at most things." Jim said.

"You're real good at being a **snob**."

"Ass--

"Well I'm better than you at swimming. I guess you'll just have to live with that." Brice continued as he floated around on his back. Jim stood there for a moment.

"Do I **have** to be naked?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, clothes aren't buoyant. However, that peach you have for an ass, is." Brice said.

"Okay, if I'm gonna do this you can't make comments like **that**. And your hands better stay above my waist." Jim said as he shrugged his jacket off.

"Ok." Brice agreed as he watched Jim get undressed. He stopped for a moment.

"You don't have to watch me."

"I think I do." Brice said as he moved closer. Jim rolled his eyes. "If I paid you - would you do a dance too." Jim shot him a glare and he closed his mouth and put his hands up. Jim was definitely out of his comfort zone. He did not like getting naked around other people. Hell he waited until the middle of the night to take a shower on the ship. He turned away from Brice as he shed the rest of his clothes. The pirate was oddly quiet as he turned back around. When he did he found Brice had an odd look on his face.

"What?" He asked as he eased into the water.

"You said you didn't want to hear my dirty thoughts." Brice answered. Jim smirked.

"How many do you have right now?" He asked out of curiosity.

"I stopped counting at one hundred." Brice said before he bit his lip.

"This is real torture for you, isn't it?" Jim asked as he splashed some of the cool water on his arms.

"Uh hun...." Brice sighed as he watched it cascade down Jim's well toned body.

"Good. Let's get started."


	4. Chapter 4

Atlas page 4

Author's note: Wow! I almost can't believe how much everyone likes this story. Kaz320 even drew me a picture of Jim and Brice - my very first fanart EVER! Thank you all so much! And since y'all are so great I squeezed in a little lemon in this chapter but you have to get through some character development first. Hope you like it :)

~Musashi

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks repairs took place and for the most part Jim was too distracted to notice a change in Brice's behavior. But he knew there was something up with the Captain. It seemed like their rolls had been reversed. Jim found himself smirking when Brice looked at him. The blond still blew him kisses but afterwards he would always hurry away to find something to do. "All this from seeing me naked? Who knew he was such a spaz." Jim chuckled. In the mean time he was in hog heaven. He spent most of his time down in the engines. It was true that Rocco had nearly destroyed them but they were still spectacular engineering. Even though they were a slightly older model Jim doted upon them like they were the newest thing on the market.

The ship was amazing. Brice had been very lucky to inherit such a well kept vessel. Jim thought for a moment he'd be able to put up with Brice if it meant he got to be the ship's mechanic. He had only recently learned it was named M45-Atlas. He had found it carved into the wood near the solar engine gage. He also found a list of engineers that had been in charge of taking care of ship at one point or another.

"Alfred Cycone, Maia Elector, Monroe Taygeta, Leland Hawkins, Cal Strope." Jim said them out loud to himself. "Wait, what?" He grabbed his flash light and shined it on the wall to make sure he had seen right. It was right there, clear as day. 'Leland Hawkins'. He had been there, right where Jim was standing, who knows how many years ago. Jim's head suddenly buzzed with questions. The most prominent one being: "My father...was a pirate?"

* * *

"I want to go on our date!" Brice and Wren looked up at Jim when he suddenly burst into Brice's cabin and announced it. He was out of breath from running all the way upstairs from where he had been working in the engine room.

"Um...okay. I'm kind of **busy** right now." Brice said as he gestured to the various maps and papers on his desk. "Can you wait until tonight?"

"Oh right. Of course," Jim said a little sheepishly as he backed out of the room. "I'll be back then.

"Ok." Brice said. Jim closed the door behind him and Brice looked at Wren. "What the hell was **that**?"

"He's **weird**, that's what **that** was. He's a little weirdo and it leads him to do weird shit." Wren said. Brice just shrugged before he went back to reading his maps.

* * *

Jim knocked on Brice's cabin door and waited a moment. He had been trying to think of a way to broach the subject of his father. If the name carved into the wall was put there by him. He wondered what else he'd ask. Did he really want to know where his father was? After years of waiting for him to come back Jim had started imagining the man dead in a ditch somewhere to quell his disappointment. What would he have to do for the information? He didn't want to think of that either. He could deal with lingering glances and light touches during skinny dipping. The kiss Brice had given him on top of the waterfall was suddenly on his mind. It barely lasted more than three seconds but it had sent a jolt through him that--

"Stop it! Stop it right now." Jim told himself. "That was anger you felt, ** not** attraction. That jerk is going to tell you what you want to know and you're not going to have to put up with any of his crap to get what you want." The door to Brice's cabin finally opened but instead of Brice, Jim came face to face with the ever intimidating Wren.

"Talking to yourself?" He asked.

"Just.... thinking out loud." Jim answered. He stood up straight and puffed his chest out as he adjusted his belt buckle. "Where's Brice?"

"The captain is.... putting on his face." Wren said as he hiked his thumb over his shoulder. Jim moved to walk in but Wren didn't budge.

"Uh...you gonna let me in?"

"No." Wren said and leaned down to get in Jim's face.

"Personal space." Jim said putting his hand between them.

"If you hurt my cub I'm gonna invade your personal space with my foot up your ass." Wren growled, baring his sharp canines. "The last thing he needs is some closet case, twink stringing him along. If you break his heart, I'll break you. You get me?"

"Got it." Jim tried not to stutter his reply. He didn't think he'd ever stop being afraid of Wren. His threats didn't seem empty. Jim was certain the Felinoid had killed for Brice before and he wouldn't hesitate to do it again.

"Wren, is that Jim?" Wren finally stood aside and looked back into the cabin. Brice came out of his bathroom putting his earrings in. He took up an emerald ring that was sitting on his desk and slipped it on his index finger.

"Just telling him to have you back by curfew." Wren said with a smirk. Brice chuckled.

"You're so funny." He said as he looked himself over in a nearby mirror. "How do I look?" He asked as he glanced at Jim. He had to admit the mahogany leather Brice wore looked good against his light brown skin. As he got closer Jim also noticed the black liner Brice had meticulously drawn around the brim of his lids and the shiny gold earrings he had replaced his regular studs with.

"Very nice, actually." Jim answered. Brice gave him a look before he smiled at Wren.

"We'll be back later." Brice said giving Wren a pat on the shoulder. "Shall we?" He held out his hand to Jim. He looked at it before looking at Wren. He dragged one clawed finger across his throat before pointing at Jim. The entire action going unnoticed by Brice as he stood between them with his back to Wren.

"Let's get to it then." Jim said as he took Brice's hand. Jim tried not to roll his eyes when Brice let out a little chuckle before leading them down the gang plank. Jim didn't bother looking back, he knew that Wren was staring daggers at him. He sighed as he tried to think of what he would ask Brice. He was still trying to decide if he wanted to know about his father's life aboard the Atlas. In fact Jim didn't bring it up at all as they walked along the beach and made small talk.

After a while they reached a cantina nestled along the line of the trees. It was a rustic little place made of a few grass huts. The dining sections were made up of simple cast iron tables under leaf umbrellas. The area was illuminated by several torches stuck in the ground and a set of candles on each table. Despite it's rural locale there were quite a few patrons and servers hurrying about. They were seated at a small table for two and made small talk through dinner. After three pitchers of beer they headed back to the ship. Jim was still mulling over questions in his mind. What if Brice had to kill Leland for some reason? What if they had some sort of relationship? Jim refused to think about that.

"We've got a good mile to walk back to the ship, what do you want to know?" Brice asked.

"Huh?" Jim grunted._ 'How could he possibly know that's what I was thinking about?'_ he thought.

"It was part of the conditions of the bet, remember? You can ask me anything you want." Brice said. "And since you raced up to my cabin and demanded that we go out tonight I can only assume you found something down in the engine room that suddenly stirred your curiosity."

"You could say that." Jim said. "I was looking at the gauges when I came across these names carved into the wall."

"Oh. Those are just the names of our mechanics." Brice explained. He suddenly hugged Jim's arm. "Are you trying to tell me you wanna join their ranks?"

"Maybe." Jim answered with a smirk. Brice's eye brows shot up in surprise. Had he heard Jim correctly? "No! What I mean is-- the names I need to ask you about one in particular."

"You realize the ship is over two hundred year old. Most of those people were dead before I was even born."

"I think you're old enough to know a few." Jim joked. Brice shot him a glare. He stopped walking and pulled on Jim's arm so he would stop too.

"How old do you think I am?" he asked. Jim looked him up and down.

"We're getting off topic." Jim answered and kept walking.

"You little son of a--

"How much do you know about the name Leland Hawkins?" Jim interrupted. He noticed Brice made a face.

"That drunken cock sucker? Why do you want to know about the biggest pussy in the universe?" He asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure he's my father." Jim answered.

"Oh." Brice said. Silence fell between them for a second. "I'm sorry your father was an asshole." Jim let out an exacerbated sigh.

"Brice, I just need to know if the guy that was aboard your ship was really him." He said. "Do you remember what he looked like? Did he ever talk about me or a woman named Sarah?"

"I only saw him a handful of times before he jumped ship without letting anyone know he was leaving."

"That sounds about right." Jim muttered. "What did he look like?" he asked again.

"Um...he had dirty, blond hair and light blue eyes. You kind of look like him...minus twenty years and a badly trimmed mustache." He reached over and pinched Jim's cheek playfully. "You're so much more handsome. And you've got better hair." Jim batted away Brice's hand and his compliments.

"When was the last time you saw him?" he asked.

"Hm....well dad was still alive and I didn't find Cal until a year after that, so if I remember correctly it was a few weeks after I came back from the academy that he jumped ship so....five years ago." Brice answered.

"Wait a minute, **you** attended the Interstellar Academy?" Jim asked in complete disbelief.

"Yeah." Brice answered quickly. "It was after we cast off from Tangere that we noticed he wasn't aboard. We didn't go back for him because we also noticed he took all his stuff with him. Plus dad told me he wasn't very good at his job. He let me pick out a new mechanic but I had to choose from a list of his old crew member's kids and Cal was the only one willing to come aboard and--

"You went to the Academy?" Jim interrupted. "**You**?"

"Is it really so hard to believe?"

"Yes!" Jim answered. "You're a **pirate**. The academy trains people to hunt, imprison and kill your kind."

"It was my dad's idea. Remember I told you he wanted me to be the best. Well, back when I was eighteen--

"So long ago...." Jim joked. Brice shot him another glare and he bit his bottom lip. It seemed Brice didn't like being reminded of his age. By his estimation Brice had to be at least five years older than him. Jim would have to remember to exploit that the next time Brice got fresh with him.

"Anyway." Brice continued. "My dad took this lifestyle very seriously. And he wanted to make sure I knew what I was getting into. He wanted to make sure **this** was what I really wanted."

"Is it?" Jim asked. Brice snorted.

"Is that a trick question? I spent _four years_ jumping through hoops at that damn academy. Being told when to wake up and when to go to sleep. Half the time we weren't allowed to eat. Hell I couldn't even take a shit without someone standing beside me - telling me I wasn't doing it right. But my dad wanted me to tough it out. He wanted me to learn the inner workings of the system so they'd never be able to take me down."

"Did it work?" Jim asked.

"I'm as free as a sky ray. I'm captain of my own ship, I have a loyal crew, we go where we want, when we want and do what we want. And not only have I avoided being captured or killed by the Fleet but I've got their most decorated officer on my arm. You tell me if it worked." Brice answered. Jim rolled his eyes at his smug attitude but at the same time he found himself suppressing a smile as Brice took his hand again.

"You **don't** have me." Jim corrected him as he pulled his hand away. Brice suddenly grabbed him by his shirt and roughly yanked him around. Jim saw stars for a moment when the back of his head collided with the trunk of a palm tree. He grabbed Brice's wrist and glared at him. "What are you--"

"I plan on changing that right now." Brice said before he kissed Jim. For a moment Jim was too shocked to push him away. His thoughts were a jumbled mess all of a sudden. He couldn't even think to move his arms to push Brice away or turn his head to separate their lips. The kiss lasted longer than their first one on top of the waterfall. Jim finally managed to push Brice back when his tongue slid into his mouth.

"What was that?" Jim gasped. Brice gave him a quizzical look.

"My stud?" Brice stuck his tongue out so Jim could see the small, silver barbell that pierced his abnormally long appendage near the tip. Jim balked and Brice felt the shudder that ran through him when he saw it. "You'll love it. Trust me." Brice leaned forward again but Jim moved his head back. Brice stared at him for a moment. He could feel Jim shaking in his grasp. "Don't be afraid." Brice whispered. He could hear the desperation in his own voice. It was impossible to keep his cool in such close proximity. All the blood in his body rushed south. In a few seconds he wouldn't be able to speak. He could only think of one thing as Jim's warm breath puffed out right in his face. "Kiss me."

Jim barely moved an inch, he just pursed his lips a little. Brice took it as an open invitation and resumed their kiss. He really didn't know why he was allowing this. If it were any other guy Jim would've broken their arm by now. He didn't want to think about it right now. He suddenly couldn't get enough air through his nose. And he was sure his heart was trying to beat it's way out of his chest. His curiosity was getting the better of him. When Brice's tongue ghosted along his bottom lip again he parted them and let it inside. Feeling that little stud slide across the roof of his mouth sent a thrill through him. He let go of Brice's wrists and rested his hands on his hips instead. Jim pulled him closer and Brice keened when their bodies met. Even barred from skin to skin contact by their clothes, it was still arousing. Jim couldn't help but chuckle. It made Brice pull away.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You get excited really easily." Jim answered. Brice looked down at his erection where it was pressed between them - making a clear imprint in his leather pants.

"You call **this** easy?" Brice asked. He reached down and grabbed the large buckle on Jim's belt. "Watching you strut around my ship. Swinging your little ass back and forth. Saying no to me, constantly denying me contact. And then there was the little strip tease at the waterfall. I've been trying not to burst a damn blood vessel in my **dick** for six weeks now." He growled as he slowly slid Jim's belt out of the first loop. Jim grabbed his wrists again. "What's wrong? Don't want me to find out you're just as hard up as me?"

"Second base is strictly **above** the belt." Jim answered with a smirk.

"Is that what you really want?" Brice asked before he leaned over and nuzzled Jim's ear lobe. He skimmed down, dragging his lips along Jim's neck until he came to his shoulder. Jim sighed. How did Brice already know where to touch him? Jim tilted his head back, expecting another kiss but instead Brice bit him, hard enough to break the skin.

"Ah!" Jim yelped. He couldn't breathe for moment as Brice's teeth pressed harder into the erogenous zone that sat right at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. It caused little tingles to dance all over his body, making his other nerve endings wake up and demand contact. After a few seconds Brice relented, pulling his teeth away before he licked over the red indentations he had left in Jim's skin.

"I didn't think so." Brice said before he went back to work on Jim's belt. When he tried to resist again Brice distracted him with another kiss. He bit Jim's bottom lip playfully and Jim bared his teeth in a coy smile. "Finally." Brice said. Jim was starting to enjoy himself. And it seemed he liked it more when Brice played rough. Brice found proof of this as he slid his hand down the front of Jim's pants. His fingers sifted through downy pubic hair before they met with the base of Jim's half hard cock. Jim bucked eagerly into the light touch so suddenly that Brice nearly lost his balance. He realized the only reason he was still standing was because of the iron grip Jim had on him. Brice felt Jim twitch and in the blink of an eye his erection surged out the fly of his pants. Brice snorted - trying not to laugh.

"One word and I keep walking." Jim huffed as he moved his hands up to cup Brice's face.

"I didn't say anything." Brice smirked. Brice had to keep himself from giggling like a giddy school girl when Jim initiated the next kiss. Jim even started playing with his stud - flicking it with the tip of his tongue before running it all over his mouth. For a moment Brice wondered if it had been the alcohol that brought about Jim's sudden attitude change. And as Jim ardently pushed against his palm he no longer cared. Brice used his free hand to untie the lacings of his pants. He pulled his arousal free and cut their kiss short so he could look down at what he was doing. Jim also found himself captivated as he watched Brice rub their erections together. Jim wasn't expecting it to feel so good. But Brice's skin was warm and smooth - already slicked by the pre-cum that leaked from his tip. When Brice wrapped one hand around them both Jim tossed his head back.

"Unh...God..." Jim dug his blunt finger nails into Brice's shoulders and groaned. It had been far too long since he indulged himself. Even longer since he'd been with anyone. The friction of Brice sliding against him made his breathing hitch for a moment. Brice worked his hand up and down slowly at first but as their need for release increased so did his pace. Brice looked at Jim. His face was flushed, sweat beaded along his brow and upper lip and his blue eyes were dilated and dark with the overwhelming need to cum. Brice leaned down and went about nipping and licking Jim's exposed neck. Jim's hands sought purchase along Brice's lean form. He found that running his nails down the small of Brice's back made him practically purr into the side of his neck. His grip got tighter around their cocks and Jim held him close. Brice turned his head in an attempt get some much needed air and Jim bit down on his ear lobe - making Brice gasp from the sudden pain laced sensation that ran through him. "Fuck." If Jim's mouth hadn't been so close to Brice's ear he wouldn't have heard the swear. Jim suddenly want rigid for a moment, his body jerked and he let out a strangled moan as he came all over Brice's hand.

"Wow..." Brice whistled as he watched Jim. His muscles flexing as he was wracked with intense waves on pleasure. Brice just closed his eyes and sighed when he climaxed. He bit his bottom lip when he felt if start to quiver. His legs felt like they would collapse beneath him at any moment. How would they ever get back to the ship? The thought crossed Brice's mind for a second before it was lost in the cloudy haze of post apex bliss.


	5. Chapter 5

Atlas page 5

Jim looked at his watch for maybe the fifth time in as many minutes. Sometimes it seemed to drag on forever. Hour after hour ticking by at a snail's pace. But as he checked the time it seemed a whole day had gotten away from him. Last night, as Brice was leading him to his cabin, he stopped. He told Brice he needed time to think about everything that had happened. He promised it would only take him twenty four hours to mull things over and come to a decision. And right now he was on the tail end of hour twenty three. No decision in mind. No more than ten minutes to make one.

If he went back home, he'd return to his old life...if he were lucky. The fleet wasn't famous for giving second chances. He had failed as an officer and despite what he told them about being kidnapped they'd still punish him for being AWOL. That meant time served in a penitentiary, the one thing he knew his mother didn't want for him. But could he really stay aboard the Atlas, leaving her to wonder if she'll ever see her only child again? His choices were life in prison or a life full of guilt. "Some choice." He snorted as he sat up in his hammock.

His other problem was Brice. The mechanics of sex with another man weren't completely unknown to him. But he refused to let his sexual curiosity cloud his better judgment. Could he really handle such a relationship with a man as spontaneous as Brice? He had no idea what the captain planned to do once the ship was fixed. Normally pirates stole, pillaged, and killed to survive but Jim knew this particular crew was anything but normal. He had seen one of the twins knitting the other day. He felt as though he could live with being a pirate as long as they didn't hurt the innocent. And if it just so happened that in his travels with them he came across his father and got a little closure then what would be the harm. After all he'd be able to send a letter to his mother from any space port to let her know he was alright.

"I need to speak with you!" Jim said after he burst into Brice's cabin. Once again he found Brice and Wren staring at him as if he had grown a second head.

"You know, **knocking** is something you ought to practice." Brice said as he went back to reading the papers in front of him. "What is it this time?" he asked. Jim was taken back by his somber attitude. Usually his face lit up with excitement when Jim came to him. But today he seemed weary. Jim understood. There had been days when keeping order on his ship had been exhausting. And their late night probably hadn't helped. "This is stuff you can handle, right?" He collected the papers and handed them to Wren. "I trust your judgment."

"I'll see that everything is ship shape, sir." Wren said as he left the room. When the door closed Brice glanced at Jim.

"Twenty four hours exactly. Come to tell me to plan a trip to Montressor, Mr. Hawkins?" He asked as he stood up.

"Not unless you think a mining planet is a better vacation spot than here." Jim said with a shrug. Brice yawned.

"Your jokes are cruel." He said as he turned to walk to his bathroom. "If you're done tormenting me, I'm **very** tired." He jumped when Jim suddenly embraced him from behind. He wrapped one arm around Brice's shoulder and the other went under his arm.

"Then...let's go to bed." Jim whispered in his ear before he gently bit it. Jim was sure Brice's eye brows would fly right off his face if they shot up any higher.

"You serious?" Brice asked as he looked at Jim.

"I'm...curious." Jim answered. "And if I'm nothing else, I'm adventurous. I'm willing to take a chance on this if you are." Brice chuckled.

"Of course you decide to come to me on a night where I am in no condition to take you." He said. Jim suddenly let him go.

"That wasn't going to happen tonight no matter what condition you are in." He moved to a set of curtains he was sure Brice had his hammock behind. "Besides I don't think we can both fit in-" He trailed off when he opened the curtains to find a full bed, nested in a frame that seemed to be carved into the wall. He wasn't sure why he expected a simple hammock given Brice's love of bed linen. Behind it were four large windows that faced the back of the ship.

"If you want to stay here tonight, go take a shower first." Brice said as he began to get undressed. Jim suddenly felt nervous. All the courage he had built up to come to Brice and tell him he wanted to stay was suddenly gone. But he found himself walking to Brice's private bathroom.

He wasn't expecting it to be so nice, but it was a definite improvement over the crews shared bathroom. It had a separate water closet for the toilet and the shower was made of very elegant aqua and sea-foam blue tiles. When he turned on the water he found that it came from two different shower heads that converged in the center. Jim quickly undressed and stepped into the spray. Overjoyed to find that it actually had hot water. The crews showers were housed in a row of three small stalls, badly in need of repair. Only two had good water pressure but all of them spewed frigid water. The commodes were the same, just a row of three with no separating booths or walls. Jim decided after he fixed the engines, the bathrooms would be the next thing to get his attention.

After his shower, Jim grabbed a towel and dried himself as he walked back into the room. He walked behind the curtain to find Brice already in bed, laying on his side facing away from Jim. His breathing already even, with a soft snore sounding out as he inhaled. The bed sheets hung low around his narrow hips. Jim was almost hoping to get another look at his scars but in the now dark cabin Brice's skin appeared to be the same color. He hesitated as he reached for the sheets. He asked himself one more time if this was what he wanted.

"..." Jim slipped under the covers and nearly melted into the soft fabric. His muscles unknotted as his laid back onto the firm mattress. The bed on his fleet ship wasn't nearly this nice. The one in his apartment was nothing special either but he rarely slept there. Jim sighed as he settled on his side. If this was the life of a pirate he could get used to it.

* * *

Jim sighed and turned his head when something warm and wet brushed his ear. Next came balmy air along his neck then that same warm wetness, right on his tendon. He was sure he wasn't dreaming as he felt finger tips slowly tickle down his side, over his last rib, down the slight valley and then up the little slope of his hip. They pressed there, gripping gently and holding him still. He hadn't realized he had started writhing around. What he was sure was lips were still kissing along his sensitive neck. And nipping all the spots that made him arch back.

"Well, good morning." Jim's eyes snapped open when he heard Brice's deep voice in his ear. The hand on his hip moved forward and down his lower abdomen. Jim suddenly jumped and turned on his stomach. A rather stupid decision as his morning erection was bent painfully beneath him. He hissed as he turned to face Brice. "Believe it or not but you've just made yourself more accessible to me." he said as he ran his hand down Jim's back. "What's with 'the look'? Having second thoughts?" he asked.

"No." Jim said. He tried to relax and put on a tough face at the same time. If he didn't set some boundaries Brice would eat him alive. He also had a feeling he wouldn't be getting out of bed without giving something up. Might as well make him work for it. "Don't you have work to do? It's already light out."

"The boys have their orders. They know what will happen if they don't do their jobs. Wren will tell me if something needs my attention." Brice said. He reached over and pulled Jim closer, at the same time rolling the brunette onto his back. "And until he does you get all of my attention." Jim was barred from saying anything else when Brice kissed him. Jim knew that stud would end up being his undoing. It was just so thrilling having that warm metal running over his tongue, rattling against his teeth, and playing along his lips teasingly. When he felt Brice pulling back he closed his lips around it and shuddered when that little barbell was caught between them. He felt Brice start when his skin was pulled a little. He wiggled his tongue and let out one of his purrs. Jim let go and when he opened his eyes and found Brice gazing at him. Jim felt fingers running slowly up his inner thigh. "Want more?" he asked.

"..." Jim couldn't find his voice. He opened his mouth and moved it but all that came out was a gasp when Brice wrapped his hand around him. Jim moved one shaky hand to the back of Brice's head. He gripped his short hair and pulled him into a kiss. Jim arched and bucked into Brice's touch. And Brice tried to keep up with him. He pulled out of the kiss and started down Jim's body. Mentally gushing over how perfect he was. And Jim was perfect. Every muscle toned and hard. Covered by impossibly soft skin. He was not without his scars. Brice ran his tongue along one on his stomach. Just a little lighter than his skin, probably from an appendectomy. There was another running half the length of his thigh. Jim whined a little when Brice licked it.

Jim looked down when Brice paused for a moment. Poised so close to Jim's erection. He waited for Jim to fully realize what he was about to do before he closed the space. Brice could feel Jim grip the sheets as he licked over the tip. His stud slid right over the slit. Jim arched up so high he nearly put Brice's eye out. Brice pinned him down and laughed.

"Damn, when was the last time you had a good blow job?" He asked.

"N-never." Jim answered in a stutter.

"Then this is about to be the best day of your life." Brice said before he laved up Jim's entire length, right along the underside - making it twitch and leak like a broken faucet. "Mm..." Brice moaned as he circled the tip again. "You taste good." That simple statement made Jim blush beet red. He felt light headed. So many sensations ran through him from the epicenter between his legs. "Hold on to something." he advised before he took Jim's entire length in his mouth.

"Ahh!" Brice was actually startled when Jim screamed. That stud doing amazing things along his skin. Brice's mouth was unlike anything he had felt before. His lips, his tongue - so warm and wet. Jim could feel himself all the way down Brice's throat. His warm hand rhythmically squeezing his balls. "Oh God!" Brice felt Jim's hand in his hair again - fisting a handful almost painfully. He shuddered and tensed. "Oh..." Jim let out a long keening moan as he came. Brice pulled back just in time and delighted at the sight of Jim erupting onto his stomach. What a beautiful sight.

* * *

"Boys I have good news and bad news." Brice said. Jim came up from the engine room to find the crew gathered around Brice as he spoke. The events of that morning were still buzzing around in his head. Brice hadn't asked him to reciprocate - he just got out of bed and got dressed. And after a few minutes so did Jim. He didn't really know what to say to Brice before he headed out of the cabin. So he said nothing. Brice didn't seem to mind so he shrugged it off. Besides, they'd see each other that night. "The good news is thanks to our new golden boy Jim, the engines are a ready two weeks ahead of schedule." he announced.

"What's the bad news?" Kyle asked.

"We're leaving Kinapis today. Thomas has picked up transmissions of navel fleet ships coming to patrol this area." The crew let out a symphony of groans.

"Quit yer bitchin'!" Wren roared. "To your stations and get this rig flying before the fleet is using our asses for target practice!" They all scrambled into action. Jim ran back down to the engine just to double check everything. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he turned from the gauges to find Brice behind him.

"What are you doing sneaking around like that?"

"You rushed off all of a sudden. You did the same thing this morning. What are you doing?" Brice said as he glanced at Jim.

"Just making sure we're good to go." Jim said. Brice just continued to stare at him. "What?"

"I'm just making sure you're serious about staying with us. Just know that if you do and you betray me, I'll kill you." He said.

"I'm not sure I appreciate all the death threats I get around here." Jim glared at Brice as he reaffirmed his grip on the wrench in his hand. Brice looked at it for a second before turning his eyes back to Jim.

"Your father didn't really leave a great legacy of trust here." Brice said as he crossed his arms. He wasn't worried about Jim. After all the brunette knew what Wren would do to him if he attempted anything. He also knew full well that Brice could take anything he threw at him.

"Doesn't sleeping next to you and letting you touch me show you that I'm different from him?" Jim asked. Brice smirked and Jim suddenly didn't want him to answer. He was better off not knowing what he really had in common with his father.

"Don't make decisions with your dick." Brice said. "If you're with us-

"I am." Jim assured him.

"Then let's go."

After collecting what supplies they could The Atlas cast off from Kinapis. For the moment there was no set destination. If they doubled back to the trade planet they ran the risk of running into the fleet patrol that was in route to Kinapis. But after two months on the barely inhabited planet their supplies were running low. Jim knew what that meant - they would have to rob a civilian cargo ship. He grappled with the question of what he would do if they did. Could he really cross that line? As he walked around the ship mulling it over he was completely oblivious to what the crew was doing around him. It wasn't until Kyle shoved past him in the lower hull that he finally came out of his thoughts.

"Watch it, fuck toy." Kyle grunted at him.

"Eat me." Jim snapped in response.

"Watch your mouth, boy. You ain't one of us yet."

"I'm so scared." Jim said sarcastically. Kyle just smirked at him. Jim jumped when he realized the twins were behind him.

"You're coming with us." One said before they put a sack over Jim's head. He swung wildly and his elbow connected with someone's ribs. Who he could only assume was Kyle grabbed him from behind, trapping his arms at his sides.

"Aargh!" He yelled in frustration. He didn't know what they wanted but he had an unpleasant idea of what it might be. And they weren't going to get him without a fight. He thrust his head back and felt the back of his head hit Kyle's nose.

"Goddamn it! Get his legs!" Kyle yelled. Jim felt a hand on his ankle and kicked out with his other foot. Direct shot to one of the twin's face - he heard them thud to the floor. He tried to head butt Kyle again but the man dodged him.

"Get off me!" Jim yelled as he kicked back. He caught Kyle's shin with his heel and they both went tumbling to the ground.

"What the fuck are you two doing? Help me!" Kyle said as he tried to keep Jim subdued. He shook the sack off his head but Kyle grabbed his arms and twisted them painfully behind his back. He grabbed a fist full of Jim's hair and hauled him off the floor by it. "Fuck it." He said before he shoved Jim head first into the wall. After an intense wave of pain Jim lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Atlas page 6

Author's note: This chapter is little longer than the others but it's worth it. Fore warning, it ends in another cliff hanger :)

* * *

Jim woke to the same pain, the throbbing was centered on the right side of his forehead where Kyle had made him collide with the wall. When he opened his eyes he found his vision blurred. How long had he been out? Everything around him seemed dark. He could think of only one thing as he sat upright. "I'm going to beat the crap out of Kyle." he groaned.

"That can wait for later." When he heard Brice's voice he opened his eyes all the way to find the man standing in front of him. "This will help with the headache." Brice said as he handed Jim two pills and a mug of water.

"What happened?" He asked before he took them. He swallowed them both at once and chugged the water before he attempted to stand up.

"He wasn't supposed to hurt you. Were you Kyle?" Brice asked as he glanced to the side at his subordinate.

"No, sir." Kyle answered obediently. Jim rubbed his head and was pleased to find he wasn't bleeding. In fact there was barely a lump. "But he threw the first punch."

"Sorry for not wanting to be raped." Jim said sarcastically. He raised one eye brow when he realized he was standing in the middle of the deck with the rest of the crew gathered around him in a circle. The area was lit by a single lantern that Wren held in his hand. "What's going on?"

"It's your initiation. You dumb cunt." Kyle said. Jim glared at him.

"Kyle..." Brice said sternly. The other man sighed and closed his mouth. Brice held out his hand and Wren gave him a small dagger. Brice mover closer to Jim and held his hand out. "James Hawkins, you have requested fellowship to the Atlas-M45." he recited a speech Jim was sure all the other crew members had heard. "An oath sealed in blood." Brice took the sword to his own palm and cut himself. He balled his hand into a fist, forcing blood from the wound and letting it drip to the floor. He suddenly held the knife handle out to Jim. "What say you?" Jim took the dagger, unsure of what he was supposed to do with it. He looked at Wren who stood just behind Brice. He held up his hand and ran a finger over his palm. Jim understood and suppressed a gasp when he cut his hand. He bit his bottom lip when Brice suddenly grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly so their blood mixed together before it dripped to the deck. "The Atlas welcomes you...now let's party!" The crew let out a collective cheer before they all rushed down to the galley.

Wren tended to Brice's hand before turning to bandage Jim's. He was actually surprised at the felinoid's gentle treatment. He swabbed it with peroxide before wrapping it up. Smithy slid a stein to Jim and he joined the crew in their revelry. He wondered for a moment how they had a seemingly endless supply of beer. But after a mug full he didn't really care. His headache had all but disappeared and soon he was laughing at Kyle's dirty jokes with the rest of the boys. The party had been going for a while when Jim suddenly felt eyes on him. He looked up to find Brice staring at him over the rim of his mug. He smiled at Jim before he glanced at Wren. He was occupied in an arm wrestling contest with Smithy while the rest of the crew was cheered them on.

Brice put down his stein and grabbed Jim's hand. Jim looked back one last time just to make sure no one saw them slink away together. They climbed the stairs out of the galley and on to the deck. Jim didn't know what he was feeling as he trotted behind Brice. He should've been apprehensive but found he was eager. He knew what was going to happen this time. There was no question who would have to play the submissive - Brice was his Captain now. He could pull back, put an end to this part of their relationship and not have to know what it feels like to have someone inside him but his curiosity made his feet keep moving. Just the thought of it was making his heart pound in a way that only solar surfing used to. This was very unlike him. That moment of clarity made him hesitate a moment.

"What were those pills you gave me earlier?" He asked.

"Just aspirin." Brice answered. "Does your head hurt?"

"No but I'm not nearly drunk enough to be this horny." Jim said with a snort.

"That's useful information." Brice smirked as he opened the door to his cabin. "You think I slipped you something to make you compliant? Did you ever stop to think you're here because you actually like me?" Jim stared at him for a moment. He had honestly not thought that. Men had never been his type, why would he? And compared to what Rocco promised for him, Brice was his knight in shining armor. "Look if you don't want to do this...there's the door." he said gruffly as he moved toward the curtains that concealed his bed. Once again, Brice was surprised when Jim embraced him from behind.

"You sure do run hot and cold, don't you?" He tried to joke to relieve the tension. "Look, this is all new to me. In my entire life I've had sex with three girls. And I'm usually too busy to masturbate, besides the fact I don't really like it." Brice let out a chuckle before he turned to him.

"You really are a 'good boy' aren't you?" He asked. Jim just smiled a little. "I love good boys..." he trailed off as he ran his hands up Jim's chest. Brice grinned wide when he felt Jim flex under his hand. He moved an inch away from Jim's lips and whispered. "Get undressed and lay down." Jim suppressed a groan when Brice moved away without kissing him. None the less he kicked off his boots, pulled his shirt over his head, pushed his pants down and peeled off his socks before crawling into Brice's bed. He looked over the edge when Brice opened one of the storage drawers in the frame.

"Whoa-" Jim gasped when he saw it was filled to the brim with sex toys of all shapes and sizes, restraints, a few whips and more than a couple bottles of lubricant. Brice retrieved one of the little bottles and shut the drawer.

"Those are for later. Let's start with the basics." He said before he got undressed. Jim watched - more than a little intrigued as Brice moved into bed next to him. The lights were still on and Jim finally got a full view of him. They had just about the same build. Brice's limbs were a little more lanky but his muscles were no less defined under his tan skin.

"That's not going to fit." Jim blurted out his first thoughts upon seeing Brice's penis. Brice couldn't help but laugh at the look on Jim's face.

"Don't worry. That's what this is for." Brice chuckled as he set the small bottle of lube on the bed. Jim still didn't look convinced. "I'll be gentle. And you can tell me to stop if I do something you don't like." Jim looked at him skeptically.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked.

"No. But then again I doubt you'll tell me to stop." Brice answered as he moved in for a kiss. Jim rolled his eyes at Brice's arrogance but despite that he let himself enjoy the kiss. It made him feel better about what they were about to do. Jim was about to open his mouth to let Brice inside when he suddenly pulled away. "So, are you planning on laying there like a dead fish or are you going to actually touch me?" Jim raised an eye brow at the strange question until he realized his arms were laying motionless beside him on the bed. He rolled his eyes before he ran his hands up Brice's arms and around his neck.

"Better?" Jim asked as he ran his fingers through Brice's hair.

"Getting there." Brice answered. He reached down and pulled Jim's legs up and around his waist. The suddenly movement made Jim gasp. Or maybe it was that now he could feel Brice's erection rub against his own. He didn't have time to contemplate his swirling emotions as Brice leaned in for another kiss. The second he felt that stud on his bottom lip he arched up for more. It was odd having Brice between his legs in such a way but he found himself pulling the other man closer. He moaned when Brice ground his hips down. More warm friction making tingles dance along his skin. Jim broke the kiss and put his head back. Air was suddenly hard to come by.

Brice continued to kiss him. His cheek, then his ear. He caught Jim's lobe between his teeth, earning a soft hiss. When he nipped at Jim's jaw and licked down his neck he felt the younger man's thighs tighten against his side. He smirked as he recalled Jim's sensitive neck tendon. When he bit the same spot it got the same reaction as the other night. Jim's nails dug into Brice's shoulders and he bucked into him. Now that he had the time he thoroughly explored Jim's body. Letting his hands lead the way for his mouth to follow. He rubbed Jim's nipples until he was writhing from side to side. When he closed his lips around one Jim nearly sang his delight. Brice worked that stud around it before closing his teeth around it.

"Unh...not so hard...oh, right there...yeah, just like that..." Brice smirked when Jim started moaning absently.

"You ready now?" Brice asked as he retrieved the lube. Jim watched as Brice uncapped the bottle poured the viscous liquid directly on his erection.

"That's cold!" Jim yelped. "What are you...do...oh yeah..." He trailed off when Brice worked the jell thoroughly over his cock. He thought Brice was going to rub them together like he did the other night. Jim hid his surprise when Brice straddled him.

"You're doing the 'dead fish' thing again." Brice said. His breathing already shallow as he took Jim's wrists and guided his hands up and down his chest. "You have to touch me too or I won't get off."

"I'm-

"Very rusty. I get that. You want me to just tell you what I want?" Brice asked. Jim just nodded. He had no clue as to what Brice wanted anymore. Things had taken an unexpected turn. "Take your left hand, run it down my back and squeeze my ass." Jim chuckled at his bluntness but complied. He was delighted to find Brice's buttocks were quite` supple. "Like it?"

"Yeah." Jim answered truthfully.

"Finger me."

"What?" Brice took up the bottle again. He grabbed Jim's other hand and spread some lube over his index and middle finger before guiding Jim down his crevasse. Jim pressed against his hole and Brice sighed. He circled his index finger around it and it earned him another sigh.

"Don't tease me." Jim pushed his finger all the way in and Brice twitched in surprise. "Unh...that's good...now the other." Jim obeyed and Brice hissed through his teeth. Jim wasn't sure how to describe how Brice felt on the tips of his fingers. He was warm and every now and then he could feel Brice tremble. This was not what he was expecting. He knew now what Brice wanted. And as he gently trust his fingers in and out of the other man - he knew he wanted it too. In fact his erection throbbed almost painfully in anticipation.

Jim pushed Brice back a little and bit his lip when the tip of his cock ghosted over his hole. Brice chuckled as he moved his hips from side to side. Every time Jim thought he would stop he just continued to tease him. After a while Jim grabbed his hips and held him still. Brice seemed to like his forcefulness. The blond bared his teeth and crinkled his nose a little as Jim tightened his grip. "You want me?" Brice asked as he reached back. Jim hissed when Brice stroked his erection. His nimble fingers playing with the sensitive glans on the underside before tickling down the shaft to squeeze his balls.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jim groaned before he thrust his hips up. He successfully jabbed Brice with the tip of his cock. Brice just laughed and avoided being penetrated yet again.

"Say it." He demanded as he squeezed Jim tighter.

"Ah! What?"

"Say you want me." Brice said as he leaned down. He arched his back and rubbed the head of Jim's dick right on his hole. "I want to hear it. Say you want me." He was starting to lose control. In another few seconds he wouldn't be able to keep up his taunting. It had been far too long since he met anyone he thought was good enough. He'd usually find some random bar maid to satisfy his baser instincts. The desire to have another man take him was a dormant one but ever since he met Jim it had been scratching at the surface - clawing deeper into him until he could barely stand it.

"I want you." Jim said through grit teeth. Brice finally guided Jim inside. For a moment they both tensed. Jim's grip tightening on Brice's hips as he pushed in the rest of the way.

"Ahh!" Brice let out a short scream that shocked Jim. He froze for a second.

"Am I hurting you-

"Oh my god! That feels so good!" Brice moaned loudly. When he tried to buck his hips found himself stilled by Jim's iron grip. He moved to sit upright and Jim noticed something.

"You're trembling." He could feel it and hear it as Brice let out shaky puffs of air. "You sure-

"You're bigger than I thought you'd be." Brice admitted. He hissed as he sat back and Jim went a little deeper. "I almost can't take it."

"Want me to stop?" Jim asked. Even if Brice said yes he wasn't entirely sure he could. He was warm, tight and slick thanks to the lube. The sensation of being inside Brice was already starting to consume him. He wouldn't be able to speak in another couple of minutes.

"I said almost." Brice smirked as he planted his hands on Jim's chest. He sighed and let his eyes flutter shut. "God damn, your dick is perfect." he said before he bit his bottom lip. "Ready?" he asked as he looked down at Jim. He nodded and Brice started grinding against Jim. When his grip got even tighter Brice hissed. "Ok, that hurts. I have bones you know. Ease up a little."

"Sorry." Jim said sheepishly. When he moved his hands he saw bruises already starting to form on Brice's skin. He moaned when Brice started to ride him. He didn't even start out slow - he just lifted up and slammed back down as fast as he could. Jim ran his hands up his abdomen.

"Fuck that's good..." Brice moaned. He tried not to whine when he found he couldn't get the right angle in this position. Jim's cock was missing his prostate by a hairs-breadth. It was a terrible tease that sent unfulfilling little sparks through him. The way Jim touched him didn't help either. Brice found what he said before to be true - Jim had never been with another man. He was touching Brice like he was a woman. Just tickling light strokes up and down his sides and over his nipples. He could feel his own erection bobbing on Jim's stomach as he moved. If this was going to work, Jim would need further instruction.

"Unh...Brice I'm going to cum-" Jim was startled out of his bliss when Brice suddenly jabbed him in the side.

"Don't you fucking **dare** cum yet." Brice growled. Jim grit his teeth - the pain of being jabbed successfully kept him from climaxing. Brice grabbed his arms and pulled Jim up. "Ease me onto my back. You're not hitting my spot in this position."

"Your spot?" Jim questioned the term as he did what he was told.

"My prostate." Brice said as he turned on his side slightly. He lifted his leg and rested it on Jim's shoulder. The brunette still looked confused. "Think of it as 'G spot' for men."

"G spot?" Jim asked as he got comfortable - folding his legs beneath him for leverage.

"I am doing the females of the universe a huge favor." Brice said under his breath.

"What?"

"Just go, I'll let you know when you hit it." Brice answered. Jim looked down at what he was doing. From this position he could see everything. It was a feast for the eyes to watch himself disappear into Brice's tight orifice. He pulled out and did it again and again. Listening to the way Brice gasped quietly. Reveling in the slick, warm suction of his body. Brice didn't complain about being teased. In fact as he eased in slowly Brice put his head back and sighed. His body suddenly jolted - Jim felt Brice constrict around him and he thought for a moment he had hurt the other man. But when he looked at Brice he was smiling. "That's it! That's it, right there. You feel it?" he asked. Jim could feel the tip of his cock nudge into something. He experimentally withdrew and poked it again. Brice's voice seemed to go into a higher pitch and he nearly sang as he writhed about.

"Ready for more?"

"Yes..." Brice moaned absently. He held onto Jim's shoulders when he leaned over and started thrusting in at a faster pace. But even with the added stimulation Brice was still frustrated. "Touch me." he demanded. Jim managed to think enough to run one hand up Brice's stomach. Brice caught it and slid it back down. Jim's movements faltered for a moment when Brice made him wrap his fingers around his erection. Brice continued to guide his movements - pumping Jim's fist around his erection at the same pace as his thrusts in to his body. He used his other arm to push himself up a little.

Jim smiled behind the kiss Brice planted on him. He was really enjoying himself. Brice wantonly laved at the inside of Jim's mouth and clung to him as he moved faster. He tossed his head back and screamed as loud as he wanted - letting Jim know he was doing it just right. Jim tried to keep his wits about him but he found himself getting lost in the sensations that flooded his system. That strong tingle that started at the tip of his cock and spread everywhere. "Harder." It was why he was so compliant to Brice's commands. His need to cum arose again. He'd do anything to reach his peak this time.

"What else?" Jim panted. It was suddenly so hot in the room. He noticed as sweat ran down his body, Brice was perspiring too. Making the friction between them all the better. Brice couldn't remember the last time he had sex this intense. And as Jim drove into him faster and faster he could barely remember his name.

"Oh...right there. Faster!" Brice dug his nails into Jim's shoulder. He was so close. "Kiss me." Jim pressed Brice to the mattress and devoured his mouth. Jim knew he had to be hurting Brice but the blond just begged for more. He raked his nails down Jim's back before he suddenly went still for a moment. "Yes!" he screamed and tossed his head back. "Fuck-" Jim could feel Brice constrict around him. He looked down when Brice ejaculated all over his hand. It was odd to say the least but not completely unpleasant. In fact as Brice tightened Jim found himself cumming.

"Unh..." Jim let out a long, strangled moan. He let go of Brice to grip the mattress instead. He plunged into Brice and the blond arched up to meet him -gasping when he felt Jim swell slightly and spill his seed inside him.

"Oh my god..." Brice moaned when he finally relaxed. He grunted when Jim suddenly collapsed on top of him. Brice had to admit he liked the feel of Jim on top of him but he weighed more than Brice expected. He rolled over, successfully shifting Jim on to his back.

"Whoa..." Jim sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. Brice just smirked as he reached for his bedside table. He managed to retrieve one of his cigarettes and a booklet of matches in his shaky hands before he settled next to Jim. He lit it and took a long drag before sighing it out. "That was...you...whoa..." Jim rambled on.

"Thank you. You weren't too bad yourself." Brice said. They laid there for a few minutes, coming down from their high. Brice let out a heavy sigh before he looked at Jim. "Okay, you ready?" he asked. Jim just stared at him for a second. It was the middle of the night, what could he possibly want to do?

"For what?" Jim finally asked as he watched Brice sit up. He reached over and retrieved the bottle of lube.

"Your turn." Brice answered.


	7. Chapter 7

Atlas page 7

"It hurts." Jim gasped as he squeezed his eyes shut. He took a few shallow breaths and grit his teeth. He was no stranger to pain. Just a few months before he came aboard the Atlas he pinched a nerve in his neck but this was different. He had never felt anything like this before. He had never thought about how sensitive the nerves in his anus were. But it made sense, it was all part of his genital area which he knew was particularly tender territory - and Brice did remark on how easy it was to get him going. How he twitched and gasped like nobody had ever touched him before. Which was partially true - no one had ever touched him **there**. God, his head was spinning, it was so hot in the cabin all of a sudden. "Brice, stop. You're really hurting me."

"You know when I made those jokes about you being a _stuck up, tight ass, little bitch_ I had no idea it was actually true. How long does it take for you to shit everyday - I can barely move my finger." Brice said as he gently probed Jim. He used his other hand to spread Jim's legs wider. "Your muscle control is really amazing. You're managing to stay clenched even with your legs this far apart."

"Not funny." Jim growled. "You made it look like it felt so good."

"It does feel good but that's because I wasn't clenching. Loosen up." Brice said as he wiggled his finger quickly.

"Ah! Stop that!" Jim shrieked as he pushed himself up on his elbows. Brice smiled but it quickly faded when he saw the distressed look on Jim's face. "Why can't I do this?" he asked himself.

"You're all tense." Brice said before he leaned over and placed a kiss on Jim's lips. "Lay back and relax."

"But-" Jim cut himself off when he realized what he was going to say.

"But what?" Brice asked as he took up the bottle of lube again. Jim blushed a little and looked down.

"I uh...wanted to see." Jim answered. Brice's eye brows shot up. Who knew Jim could be even the slightest bit kinky? Wanting to see what was happening wasn't the most taboo of fetishes but it was enough to work with. Brice leaned over and kissed him again.

"You are adorable, you know that?" he asked before he reached back and grabbed a pillow. He handed it to Jim and he used it to prop himself up.

"It's only one finger?" Jim asked in disbelief. Brice chuckled.

"See you were making all that noise for nothing." Brice said as he uncapped the lube and poured some on Jim's flaccid cock. "Here..." He took Jim's hand and placed it on top. "Do what makes you horny." Jim's face lit up bright red.

"You want me to _masturbate_ in front of you?" He asked as if it were the most revolting thing in the universe. Brice smiled.

"I like to watch too." He said. Jim just stared at him. "Come on, you've been my most obsessive fantasy for months now. There's nothing you can do to yourself that will turn me off."

"Still it's just-

"Less talking, more stroking." Brice said as he poked the head of Jim's dick with his finger. He felt a little shiver run through the man. His muscles unlocking just slightly before seizing up again. Jim let out a long sigh before taking himself in one hand. Brice stilled his movements for a moment to watch Jim as he worked himself. He took in deep breaths that came out as shaky gasps. Every few strokes he bit his bottom lip and whined. Brice felt his muscles slowly loosen as he continued. He watched Jim's eyes slide shut as he put his head back and moaned. He seemed to forget Brice was even there for a few minutes. "You weren't kidding. Excluding your times with me, when was the last time you got off?"

"I can't...r-r-remember." Jim stuttered as he moved his hand faster.

"You poor thing." Brice said before he resumed his actions. "Much better." He commented when he was able to add a second finger. Jim took in a sharp breath.

"What is that?" He asked as he looked down at what Brice was doing.

"Hm, that was easy to find." Brice said as he stroked over Jim's prostate with his middle finger again.

"Stop, that feels weird." Jim pleaded.

"It takes some getting used to. Might take even longer for you to cum from this." Jim put his head back and let out an aggravated sigh. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you get in lots of practice so it happens sooner." He added another finger and Jim twitched.

"Anh!"

"Easy." Brice hushed him as he stroked his thigh. "You're ready." he stated - matter of fact. Brice took up the bottle of lube again. He spread a generous amount over his erection and worked it over himself with his free hand.

"As...as I'll ever be." Jim said to himself. His own movements slowed. He paid more attention to Brice as he positioned himself and slowly withdrew his fingers. All of a sudden everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Jim yelped when the tip of Brice's cock came in contact his hole. With a little push it slid in and the first inch seemed to last forever. Jim felt like he would tear in half. His skin burning as it stretched to accommodate Brice's girth. Brice gave him a moment to adjust before easing the rest of the way in. Jim watched for a moment longer before the site of Brice disappearing into him became too much. The pain spread every where. Jim was sure he couldn't feel anything but that searing pressure. He couldn't hear anything other than his own heart pounding in his chest. He didn't realize Brice was all the way in until he leaned over and started kissing him.

"Damn, don't scream so loud or they'll think I'm killing you." Brice chuckled. Jim didn't even realize he had been screaming but now he could feel his sore throat. A minor twinge of pain compared to the unbearable agony that radiated from his lower half.

"Fuck-" Jim was cut off when Brice started to slowly thrust in and out of him. Brice grit his teeth. Jim was almost impossibly tight. And when he moved a little faster Jim dug his nails into his lower back. Their eyes met and Brice smirked.

"Tell me what you want." He said. Jim could barely remember to breathe at the moment let alone form any kind of thought. "Here...let me do that." Brice leaned back a little so he could get his hand between them. He gripped Jim's erection and stroked him in time with his thrusts into the younger man. Jim suddenly arched up. His mind went blank as the pleasure of being touched melded with the pain. After a while he couldn't differentiate the two. He just spread his legs wider and moaned.

"Faster!" He finally managed to say something and Brice obeyed. "Oh God..."

"Not yet baby...Just a little longer..." Brice moaned absently. He knew he wouldn't last very long. Jim was just so-

"Ahh!" Jim suddenly cried out. And there was no stopping his apex this time. He tensed and ejaculated all over Brice's hand.

"Holy- unh shit!" Brice winced when Jim convulsed around him. It was painful to be in such a tight grip. But as he pulled out he felt his climax building. He let go of Jim's cock in favor of his own. His palm slick with Jim's seed - he came and bit his lip as he let loose on to Jim's inner thigh. "Damn..." He sighed as he looked down at Jim. He caught one last blink before Jim slipped into sleep. Brice let out another sigh before he flopped back on to the bed.

* * *

Jim breathed in and out slowly as he stood under the spray of warm water. He awoke that morning to find himself alone in Brice's bed, every muscle in his body sore to the bone, his skin taunt and sticky with dry fluids. He somehow managed to make it to the bathroom, limping the whole way so as to not upset his still throbbing anus. As he stood there in the shower he let one hand venture down his crevasse. He gingerly probed the area before examining his finger tips. He sighed in relief to find he wasn't bleeding. But he'd have to ask Brice for more pain killers. There was no way he'd be able to go about his duties in such a condition. In the mean time he rubbed the rest of his body clean, kneading the muscles he could - thankful for the help of hot water to help relax them.

After his shower he got dressed and went out on deck to find they were in the process of docking at a space port. The crew were moving particularly fast in their preparations to land. The only one not bustling about was Wren. Jim walked up beside him. "Where are we?" he asked. Wren's nose twitched as did his ears as he turned to look at Jim. From the way his nose crinkled Jim knew he could probably smell the heady scent of sex all over him despite the shower he had taken. 'Oh God.' he thought. Could all Animalians smell that well? He looked across the deck and noticed one of the canid twins stopped for a moment with the same knowing look on his face. Jim felt his face heat up. "Oh God." he muttered.

"Isn't it obvious from the stink of this place. It's already permeated everything." Wren said.

"Us regular humans can't smell like you." Thomas reminded Wren as he happened by them. "We're docking at Cortizon." he informed Jim.

"Cortizon...the space port of whores?" Jim said. He had heard of it before. Some of fleet men were familiar with the place. Apparently it was home to more brothels and strip parlors than any other place in the galaxy. A space port run and inhabited completely by women of all shapes, sizes, species and build - yes there were even robots designed to be 'of service'. The thought of such a thing made Jim's skin crawl. "Is that why everyone is so...rushed."

"Yeah, the captain won't share you so we have to get our pussy elsewhere." Kyle said as he locked the guns into their hidden bunkers. Jim glared at him.

"And when no amount of money makes you desirable where will you go." Jim said sarcastically. Kyle flipped him the finger and Jim snorted indignantly.

"Now now, boys. Keep a cool head." Brice said as he finally made an appearance on deck. "You can have your fun once we're done. And I know it will be hard to concentrate in this place but just remember if you start thinking with your dick we all die."

"Yes sir!" they all barked. Jim walked over to Brice.

"Why are we stopping here? If the fleet is doing patrols-

"We need more supplies." Brice interrupted. "There's no way we'd make it another few days let alone a few months in hiding. It's either this or we go pillaging." Jim still looked apprehensive. "Don't worry. This stop will be as brief as possible. All I have to do is talk to my contact here while the boys are resupplying the ship and after a day or two we can put some leagues between us and that Fleet patrol." he explained. He gave Jim a reassuring smile but he still looked distressed. "Your worry wart has got to be bigger than Wren's. Look..." He pointed up the main mast. Jim looked and they had put up a civilian transport flag. "We're incognito."

"Fine." Jim said.

"I'll be back." Brice said before giving Jim a playful pat on the butt. The contact took him by surprise and he tensed only to be reminded of his soreness. He glared at Brice as he headed for the gang plank.

"Wait!" Jim called after him. "You're going alone."

"Rules of my contact. But I'm touched by your concern, love." Brice said as he trotted down the plank.

"But-" Wren cut off Jim's protests with a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Don't question your Captain, boy. It'll get you ten licks from the barb whip." Wren said as he shoved Jim towards the engine room. "Go do your job and find something to fix."

* * *

Jim couldn't hide his worry after six days. Not only were there increasing reports of Fleet ships in the area but Brice hadn't returned the entire time. At first Jim found his absence welcoming - he helped himself to Brice's bed every night and the crew seemed a little less intense without him around. But by the ninth day the anxiety started to settle in. Every day the crew would ask Wren where Brice was and he'd assure them their captain was ok. He reminded them that this was normal behavior for him and to mind their orders.

They seemed content while docked but Jim knew it wouldn't last. Every night Kyle, Thomas and one of the twins would go into the market and come back with woman to 'entertain' them. By the second week they started to get antsy. They were sailors after all. And without their leader they started to worry. Jim woke in the middle of the night to find himself hugging Brice's pillow tightly. When he realized what he was doing he shoved it away and sat up.

"Get a grip." He told himself. Jim hated how attached he had gotten to Brice and all his little mannerisms that made Jim feel like the most important person in the universe. Just yesterday he saw Wren and Smithy talking. Smithy wanted to know what Wren was going to do if Brice didn't come back. Wren just sighed and told his younger brother that he'd give Brice another day before he went looking for him...or what was left of him. Apparently it was common to dock on Cortizon and never be seen or heard from again.

Jim laid down for a few minutes and tried to go back to sleep but thoughts of Brice face down in a puddle of blood keep him wide awake. He decided to get a mug of beer - hoping the alcohol would make him drowsy. He pulled on a shirt and a pair of pants before he left the cabin and headed for the galley. It was quiet on deck. Jim looked up for a moment and saw Kyle in the crow's nest - keeping watch for the night. The large man adjusted his shot gun and took his cigarette out of his mouth before giving Jim a small wave. Jim was about to wave back when Kyle's brow suddenly furrowed. He flicked his cigarette away and took aim at Jim. He froze for a moment until he realized Kyle was aiming for the gang plank behind him.

"Who goes there!" he roared. Jim got ready to fend off the intruder as they slowly crept up the plank.

"Don't point that thing at your captain you bastard." Jim almost couldn't believe it was Brice. His voice sounded raspy and hoarse like he hadn't spoken for days. And as he boarded the ship and came into the dim lantern light Jim's eyes went wide.

"Oh my god." Jim gasped. Brice was covered nearly head to toe in blood and dirt. His clothes were torn and he was missing one boot. He winced as he limped on to the deck. He had one hand pressed to his side and Jim realized he was bleeding from a wound there. Kyle got over his initial shock and rang the large alert bell next to him. He then turned to the communication pipe.

"Wren! Get to the deck. The captain is wounded!" he yelled. The deck was soon a bustle with the crew, they stumbled up the stairs from the barracks and gathered around to see what was happening.

"What happened to you?" Jim asked as he tried to help Brice walk. Brice tried to push him away but in his current condition he wouldn't be able to push a pencil if he tried.

"We have to...leave. Get to the engines. Unfurl...urk-" Brice seemed to choke on his words and Jim got closer to hear him. Brice suddenly raised his head and spit blood right in Jim's face. He coughed up more before his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed. Jim caught him out of reflex although he was still in shock. He suppressed his nausea over the bile and blood dripping off his face and held Brice up until Wren finally burst through the rest of the crew to get to him.

"Give him here." Wren demanded. When Jim didn't move Wren simply took Brice up in his arms and rushed down into the galley. Jim found himself down there, feeling like he was moving in slow motion as Smithy, Wren and one of the canid twins hurried about. Wren swept his arm across one of the tables to clear it of the mugs and dishes that had been left there and laid Brice down on it. "Toby get him sewn up quick."

"Aye, sir." The canid said as he readied a needle and thread. Smithy brought up several bottles of rubbing alcohol from the cellar and uncapped them. Wren took them up and began cleaning Brice's wounds. The pain made Brice start and he regained consciousness with a gasp. He let out a few pathetic sobs as he struggled to get away from what was causing him pain.

"Sit still. You're hurt." Wren said. Brice just continued to writhe. He clutched his side and Wren went still for a moment. He grabbed Brice's wrist and slowly tried to move his hand. "Let me see...let me see it." He coaxed Brice into moving his hand. When he did and the pressure was released blood seemed to gush from the wound in his side. Smithy came up from the cellar again with lots of gauze and towels - just in time it would seem. "Toby!"

"It's ready." Toby said as he joined Wren at Brice's side. Smithy kept pressure on the wound while Wren went to comfort Brice.

"Don't..." Brice gasped.

"Cub, look at me." Wren demanded as he took Brice's hand. "We've got nothing to put you out with." Brice just winced - squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth. Wren's ears went down as he looked at Brice for a moment. He sighed heavily before he looked at Toby and Smithy. "Do it. Quick now or he'll never make it." Toby just nodded and Smithy moved his hand just a little so Toby could start sewing up the wound. He seemed to prod it with his finger - Jim figured out later that he was looking for anything that may have gotten lodged in it when Brice got injured. But as he watched Toby make the first stitch he nearly fainted. It pieced Brice's skin - bulging slightly before it came through the other side. Jim was sure he had never heard any thing worse than the way Brice shrieked. He only got louder when Toby made another pass with that horrid looking curved needle. Even more painful than the needle was the look of the thread as it was pulled through Brice's flesh.

Jim suddenly bolted from the galley. He raced the edge of the ship and threw up over the side. He had seen men shot before. Their limbs severed and all sorts of gruesome things. But it wasn't the sight of blood the had made Jim lose it. He heard those wounded men sobbing and calling for their mothers but after a while they'd receive pain killers or shots of anesthesia to put them to sleep. But Brice was wide awake as they stitched him back together. The way that Brice cried out was just awful. He had never heard such blood curdling screams. And he couldn't stop hearing them.

It took them forty five minutes to get Brice sewn up. And even as his wailing quieted down Jim could still hear him sobbing. Babbling about having to leave port and trying to tell them what happened to him. From the top of the galley stairs Jim could hear Wren hushing him. And soon Brice's was completely quiet. Jim was about to go back down when Wren, Smithy and Toby came up. The rest of the crew gathered around - they had been waiting around deck for news on the condition of their captain.

"We're setting sail." Wren announced. "With the Captain incapacitated **I** am now in command of the Atlas. No one is allowed in the galley until I say so. Get to your posts and get this ship moving, now!"

"Aye, sir!" they all barked in unison before hurrying off. Jim moved to the steps of the galley only to be stopped by Wren.

"No one is allowed down there." Wren said.

"But-

"I'm your captain now. Come with me." Wren ordered. Jim didn't have a choice but even if he wanted to stay Wren dragged him below deck. He lead the way, Toby and Smithy following close behind. They ended up in the showers. "Get yourselves cleaned up." He shoved Jim towards a stall before moving to one himself. Toby was already under the spray of water, washing the blood from his hands. Wren rung out his clothes before getting to his face and hands. It looked like Brice had spit up more blood on him. Jim quickly undressed and washed the dried gore from his skin.

* * *

Author's note: Another cliff hanger, nyah nyah :P


	8. Chapter 8

Atlas page 8

Jim didn't sleep the rest of the night, the next day or the following night. He tried but he couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes he'd see Brice, writhing in agony and that needle passing through his skin. Every time it was quiet his screams echoed in Jim's ears. He still wasn't allowed down into the galley to see Brice. What if he had died on that table and Wren, Smithy and Toby were trying to figure out how to deal with it? Jim shook his head. He couldn't think like that. Brice was alive, he had to believe it. But he couldn't keep thinking about it, so he hulled up in the engine room, where it was noisy and there was no trace of Brice's scent in the room.

He was surprised when Wren came down to talk to him. "Do you have any personal items in the Captain's cabin?" He simple asked. The Felinoid looked exhausted, there were dark circles under his slanted eyes and his normally well kept hair was greasy and out of sorts. Jim imagined he looked the same way, he could almost feel the bags under his eyes.

"No." Jim answered. Truthfully he didn't have any personal items save for the clothes on his back. The engine room had become his new home so he just keep his coat and shirt on a hook by the door.

"Good. We're moving the Captain in there today. Go change the bed linen and open one of the windows." Wren ordered. Jim followed him out of the engine room and up to the deck. As Wren moved for the galley, Jim climbed the short flight of stairs to Brice's cabin. When he entered the room he noticed the air was stale and moved to the window. After opening it he turned to the bed and striped it. It was easy enough to find where Brice keep all his linen, he had a separate cabinet for it and his towels. Jim smiled a little when he remembered Brice's quirkiness over such things. He made the bed and even added a blanket. Once he was done it looked so inviting. His fatigue was catching up with him and he was one second from laying down when he heard the alarm bell ring again. He gathered the dirty sheets and hurried from the cabin. He stood at the top of the stairs and watched as Wren and Smithy carried Brice out of the galley on a stretcher. The rest of the crew stood by, bowing their heads, and holding their hats over their hearts as they carried Brice across the deck.

He looked so pale. And for a moment Jim thought again that he was dead until he turned his head in his sleep. Jim was about to follow them in the cabin when Wren shot him a glare. "Get down stairs and clean up the galley. Take Kyle and Cal with you." Wren ordered before he kicked the door shut with his foot. Jim sighed and headed downstairs. Kyle chuckled when he spotted Jim coming down with a mop, some rags and two buckets.

"Too bad Wren is straight or you could've just **blown** him to get out of this." Kyle said as he picked up discarded gauze. Jim just frowned at him before he tossed a bucket at Kyle. He almost didn't catch it before it could collide with his head.

"Shut the hell up." Jim growled.

"Oh, what a shock, you're in a **pissy** mood." Kyle said sarcastically.

"Kyle, lay off him." Cal finally spoke up. " And **you**-" he pointed a tentacle at Jim. "-quit your damn pouting and get to work. Smithy will be back down to cook dinner soon and I'd rather not eat in this bio hazard." Cal carefully picked up a syringe and put it in the bucket with the blood soaked rags. "Sorry for getting up your ass kid but we all feel bad for the captain. Best thing we can do is keep his ship running the way he likes so if he pulls through he'll never know a day went by that we didn't."

"Don't you mean _'when'_ he pulls through." Jim asked as he started mopping. Cal looked down for a moment and so did Jim. The amount of blood on the table, soaked in the rags and on the floor didn't leave a lot of room for optimism. But despite that Cal offered Jim a weak smile.

"Yeah, of course I do."

* * *

Brice woke after three days. As if nothing happened at all he reclaimed control of the ship and was screaming orders before the crew could question what happened to him. Jim didn't really know how to broach the subject of their relationship, and truthfully there were bigger things that needed his attention. So he stayed in the engine room and avoided Brice at all costs. And it seemed Brice didn't even notice he was gone until the following week. Jim turned around from the gauges to find the blond had snuck up on him again.

"What are you doing?" Brice demanded to know. He took a drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke out through his nose. Jim looked around for a second, trying not to be intimidated by Brice's demeanor - he had already learned the man was a force to be reckoned with. "Well?" he asked impatiently.

"I was just checking the-

"Why are you avoiding me?" Brice interrupted. He crossed his arms and shifted his weight to one leg. "You haven't been to bed all week."

"Well I was...just giving you space." Jim said as if he was unsure of the excuse.

"Space for what?"

"To recover. I didn't think you'd want to...um-

"_'Fuck'_ - is the word you're looking for." Brice interrupted again. Jim cleared his throat nervously and tried to keep himself from blushing. "You didn't think I'd be up to it?"

"Well...you did spit blood in my face. I thought you were going to die." Jim said. "I didn't think sex would be high up on your list of priorities for a while."

"Oh that." Brice said as he flicked the ash from his cherry. "Sorry, that was actually vomit. I got punched and it knocked out a tooth and with the tape over my mouth I had no choice but to swallow it. After running so far for so long I just threw up everything - I hadn't eaten in like two days-

"Okay." Jim cut him off as he squeezed the bridge of his nose. "I also saw you get sewn up."

"Oh that little knick." Brice said before he lifted his vest so Jim could see it. Jim made a face seeing it was still red and slightly swollen. The thread used to sew him up was jutting out of his skin awkwardly. "That's nothing. In fact Toby is gonna take the stitches out tomorrow. Wren's got me taking iron pills for the blood loss and every meal is chicken and beans. It's driving me crazy to have everyone treat me with kids gloves." Jim was taken by surprise when Brice suddenly pressed him against the wall behind them. "Come on upstairs and give me a some tough love." Jim simply poked him in the side. "Ow! Shit!" Brice exclaimed and clutched his arching wound. "Asshole."

"Don't jump the orcas." Jim said. "You're still hurt. You shouldn't even be out of bed much less limping around giving orders and coming on to people." Brice just glared at him. "Now, if you admit you genuinely miss me I'd be more than happy to come upstairs with you. And if the _'urge'_ should arise I'd also be more than happy to give you want you need without hurting you further."

"That sounds like a big cup of boring." Brice said as he gingerly righted himself.

"I can defeat you with my finger. _'Boring'_ is what you need right now." Jim said.

"You realize I'm a pirate." Brice crossed his arms. "Boring doesn't fit into my schedule. I don't have that luxury."

"Look, I know you have to do your 'big bad captain' routine to metaphorically mark your territory and keep things in check. But- look at me-" Brice sighed before he rolled his eyes to look at Jim. "You don't have to do that crap with me. You want me, I'm yours, but there's no way in hell I'm putting up with the false bravado. Especially when we're alone."

"You make it sound so easy." Brice scoffed.

"Fine, I'll go first." Jim said. "When you went missing I thought I'd die from worry. When you came back I got physically ill from watching you in agony. And I realized I actually **care** about you. God only know why but I do." Brice just stared at him. After a moment he dropped his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out.

"You shouldn't." He said before he left the room.

* * *

Jim spent the rest of the day wondering what he did wrong. When he treated Brice like he didn't want him the other man adored him. But as soon as he shows Brice some real affection he wants nothing to do with him. Jim chalked it up to his injury. Brice was trying to prove he wasn't weak and that meant pretending he didn't care. For anyone or anything.

"Hey, pay attention!" Cal called out to him. Jim snapped out of his thoughts just in time dodge the wench. Cal sat in the operators' seat, working the controls. He moved the crate back and glared at Jim for a second.

"Sorry. Bring it down slow." Jim said as he gave Cal the signal to lower the large crate. Cal started lowering it again. Jim lined it up with the crate underneath and Cal dropped it into place.

"What's with you today?" Cal asked. "You can't space out like that, I could've crushed you."

"I just...you know - getting used to some much stuff happening." Jim stammered as he looked around the large cargo hold. They had gathered quite a few things from Cortizon and Brice demanded that they be organized. And since they were just coasting along and the engines didn't need their attention Cal and Jim got recruited for the job.

"Well get your head together. And make up with the captain before he kills us all." Cal said.

"Wh-what?" Cal gave him a look.

"Everyone knows about you two. What ever you said to him has got him all riled up. What'd you tell him? That his hair cut wasn't cute anymore?" Cal joked. Jim chuckled.

"No, nothing that serious." He looked down when an apple suddenly rolled to a stop at his foot. Cal spotted it too and shrugged his shoulders when Jim looked at him. Jim reached in one of the crates and pulled out a knife he had put in there earlier. He ventured in the direction the apple had come from. He reached the back of the hull before he came upon what appeared to be a makeshift bed, made of a few old shirts and one Toby's knit blankets. "What the hell?" Before he could question it further a person suddenly popped out in front of him and hit him in the head with a two by four. He didn't completely dodge the attack and the corner of wood collided with his forehead. He went down to avoid any further strikes and watched as the person ran for the hull exit. "Cal! Stow away!" The cephalopoid didn't reach the exit before they did and they dashed down the hall into the darkened corridors of the ship. Jim hopped up and went after them.

It wasn't hard to catch up with them. They didn't know the ship like Jim did and in the split seconds it took them to decide which way to go Jim gained on them. He cursed under his breath when he saw them make a break for the deck. They knocked Thomas out of the way on their way up the stairs and his navigation screen when tumbling down the stairs. Jim reached out and grabbed the back of their ragged clothing and pulled them backwards. The force of which made their feet sweep right from under them - landing the intruder flat on his back.

"What the hell is going on!" Brice asked as he descended the stairs from the helm.

"A stow away." Cal said when he caught up. Jim hauled him off the floor and pulled the hood off his head.

"Let go of me damn it!" Everyone seemed to be taken back when they discovered it was a girl. Her long brown hair was revealed when Jim pulled her hood off.

"A runaway from Cortizon, I'm guessing." Wren said as he looked her over. He grabbed her arm and gave her a hard shake so she would stop struggling. He turned her wrist out. "Courtesan brand." They all looked at the symbol burned into her skin.

"Great." Brice sighed. "Change course. We're going back to Cortizon."

"No! I don't want to go back!" she protested.

"What makes you think you got a choice?" Kyle laughed. She snatched her hand out of Wren's grip and pointed up their mast.

"You're a cargo ship. I invoke distress. You have to safely transport me away from the place that is causing me harm and that is Cortizon." She said. Brice sucked his teeth before he shot a glare at Wren.

"Why is that still up there?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"I've fallen behind in my duties because I've been tending to you." Wren answered before he turned to Toby. "Get that thing down before he skins us all." he hissed. Toby ran off to lower the flag.

"Hate to burst your bubble but we're actually **pirates**." Brice said with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. "I don't give a shit if you don't like being a _whore for hire_ anymore. You're going back to Cortizon or you're going over board without a boat. Those are your choices." The girl looked confused and afraid. She clutched at her hooded poncho and hunched her shoulders as if trying to shrink and disappear from her increasingly bad situation. "I'll take your silence as a 'yes' for Cortizon."

"I-

"Throw her in the brig. Thomas, search the air waves for anyone offering a reward for her." Brice ordered.

"I can't, sir." Thomas said as he presented his shattered navigation screen. "Our little princess here knocked it out of my hands and Jim trampled it trying to catch her."

"So not only are we flying blind but there is no way to check for Fleet ship reports or if we'll even get paid when we return this little brat to Cortizon - without having to constantly watch the old stat-com...fuck." Brice said as he squeezed the bridge of his nose. He looked at Jim. "Not only are you going to pay for a new mobile navi-screen for Thomas but since you found this little wretch you are responsible for keeping an eye on her. You also get night watch on the old stationary communicator when Thomas isn't watching it."

"Damn it." Thomas cursed under his breath. It led Jim to believe the ships stationary monitoring system left much to be desired. Jim jumped when Brice suddenly shoved the girl into his arms.

"Shape up or I'll sell both of you when we get to Cortizon." He growled before he turned and went into his cabin.

* * *

Jim sighed as he looked over the multiple screens displayed in front of him. The Atlas had long ago retired their stationary communicator and for good reason. It's signal only reached a few a leagues and was weak to say the least. It was housed in a tiny room, with no ventilation, save for the door, which Jim kept open. Even with the occasional breeze the air in the room was stale. Not to mention cramped - they had been using the room as storage for other things that were out dated, in need of repair or to be used for parts. Brice was smart to have not salvaged the old communicator but Jim wasn't about to sing his praises just yet. He gazed outside at the dark sky and sighed again. He'd have to go check on his new charge in a couple of minutes.

The girls name was Kat, or at least that's what she told Jim. It could've been short for Kaitlin or Katrina or Katherine. She told Jim she was only sixteen and that she was sold to pay off her mother's debt. Her mother had been a courtesan that was also sold into the lifestyle but her husband. Every time she told Jim a little more of her story the more he wished she hadn't. It was heart breaking. He forced himself not to get attached to her. Nothing he could say would ever be able to convince Brice not to take her back to Cortizon. Jim was starting to think he didn't have the stomach to be a pirate. But then again, her whole story could be a lie and she could be trying to fool him into letting her escape on one of the skiffs. Jim let out another sigh. It was a fine mess he had gotten himself into.

Worse yet he still hadn't spoken to Brice. Their relationship was pretty much non existent as of now. Brice would still watch him as he went about his work during the day but when Jim looked back Brice's expression resembled something a kin to sadness instead of attraction. What was he trying to keep Jim from seeing? He had already seen the man kill. In comparison his other flaws were just drops in a bucket. Something happened to him on Cortizon - other than being stabbed. Before he left he seemed completely enamored-

"Anything yet?" Jim nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Brice's voice. He wondered how Brice managed to sneak up on him every time.

"Fleet ships don't usually patrol at night. They wait until daylight - easier to catch pirates while they're sleeping off a hangover or having stayed up late to pillage a civilian ship in the night." Jim said.

"Good to know." Brice said to himself. "If there's nothing to watch for...why don't you come to bed?" Jim grinned at the invitation.

"I'd love to... but my captain is a real hard ass. He ordered me to stay here and behave." Jim joked. Brice snorted as he walked into the tiny room and leaned against the wall.

"I'm...sorry. About before."

"Which 'before'? The 'before' where you rejected me for caring about you? Or the 'before' where you threatened to sell me?" Jim asked.

"Don't bust my balls, Jim. I'm going through a lot of shit right now." Brice avoided the question.

"Yeah, no kidding." Jim said sarcastically. He turned to Brice. "What happened to you on Cortizon?"

"I got stabbed."

"You know what I mean." Jim said sternly. "Before you left-

"It's a long...long boring story. Best left for when we're in a better place." Brice said. Jim rolled his eyes when Brice skirted the subject. "I promise to tell you everything later, if you kiss me good night." Jim chuckled.

"You never quit, do you?" he asked. Brice just shrugged his shoulders and smirked when Jim stood up and moved closer. "Just one kiss."

"It has to be good. Like you mean it." Brice said as he slid his hands up Jim's chest. Jim just leaned down and kissed him. Brice pulled him closer and Jim found himself running his hands down his back. He parted his lips and moaned when he felt Brice's stud run along his tongue. He had nearly forgotten how good it felt. He ran one hand up into Brice's hair while the other went lower to grab his ass. "Mm!" Brice suddenly pulled away. It took two more tries to get out of Jim's grip and away from his lips.

"What-

"Just one kiss. Remember?" Brice reminded him as he turned to leave. "You've got work to do." Jim just plopped back into his seat and blinked slowly.


	9. Chapter 9

Atlas page 9

In order to stay off of fleet ship radars the Atlas had to cruise in silent running. That meant no hyper drive, it barely meant use of the engines at all. The solar sails stayed unfurled and were the only things carrying them forward. Which also meant that traveling at night barely happened. They had hauled ass away from Cortizon and at their current speed it would take them two weeks to get back. But it was necessary in order not to run into a fleet trap. After two days of taking care of the stowaway Jim was starting to think it would be worth the risk to rev up into hyper speed.

To say Kat was unbearable would be an understatement. Every five minutes she needed to use the bathroom and of course Jim had to escort her there. He had to take her to the galley to eat, the deck to get air when she felt nauseous, back down to the bathroom to shower, then back to her cell to lock her up so he could attempt to get something done without her attached to him. And when she wasn't trying to get away from him she was clinging to him. Half the day Jim might as well have been the devil to her the way she cursed at him and told him he was a horrible person for not fighting for her - for not standing up to Brice. And the other half she was hiding behind him, relying on him to protect her from the other men on the ship that wanted to test her skills as a courtesan.

Jim was very close to his wits end. Part of him wanted to keep her safe, fight for her like a good man would. She was a human being that didn't deserve to be forced into a life of prostitution. The other part wanted to throw her narrow ass to the wolves. Let the guys have their way - shove a dick down her throat to shut her up and put her in her place. Jim had to scold himself for such a horrible thought, he wondered for a moment were it even came from. But when Kat said something snippy about his hair he didn't have to wonder for long.

"If you could just hold it for more than two seconds I'd be able to cut it. But since you nearly killed me with a brick-

"It was a plank of wood."

"-my captain ordered me to keep an eye on you so you don't do anything to harm his ship." Jim said.

"Speak of the asshole." Kat said under her breath. Jim smiled when he saw Brice walking down the hall towards them. However he didn't notice them as he studied a stack of papers in his hand. Jim looked around for a second. He suddenly moved to a nearby closet and shoved Kat inside quickly before slamming the door. He flashed a smile but Brice just walked right past him. Jim sucked his teeth before he ran to catch up. He grabbed Brice and pinned him to a wall before Brice could gather what happened. His papers scattering on the ground.

"Damn boy." Brice exhaled as Jim stared him down. "You could've just said hello."

"I knew you'd like this better." Jim said as he put his hands on Brice's hips. The blond gasped when Jim lifted him off the ground.

"You're right. I do." Brice ran his hands over Jim's flexed biceps. "Where's your shadow?" he asked.

"Contained." Jim said as he glanced at the closet. "I haven't been able to do anything with her around...including you." Brice's eye brows shot up.

"I need to call Lucifer and ask him if he needs a coat. Jim Hawkins made a joke. And a dirty joke at that." Brice said as he looped his arms around Jim's neck. "Go lock her up and come to bed tonight. I'm sure Kyle will be more than happy to watch the stat-comm and your little woman for a few hours."

"Really?" Jim asked skeptically. "What did Kyle do to piss you off?"

"He ate the last scone." Brice pouted. "So if you'll lower me to the ground I'll go and tell him his new orders." As Jim eased him down he stole a kiss before releasing Brice completely. They had been making strides to 'make up' over the last few days. Mostly just small talk and quick displays of affection. Jim happened upon a love note when he reached into his coat pocket yesterday - though he imagined real love notes didn't contain the word 'fuck' so much. He guessed it was because of the flower he fashioned out of a sheet of paper he had placed on Brice's pillow the night before. Despite all his bluster and bravado Brice actually enjoyed being wooed. The crew gave Jim pats on the back - thanking him for lightening the captains mood so quickly.

Jim smirked as he watched Brice collect his papers and continue down the hall. He looked at the closet when he heard the door creek open. Kat glared at him as he grabbed her arm and hauled her off.

"I've been trying to figure out why you looked so familiar." Kat said. "Thought I'd never figure it out but then he said your name. You're Jim Hawkins. The man who found Treasure Planet. The shining star captain of the Interstellar Naval Fleet."

"Yeah so?" Jim asked impatiently. He didn't like being reminded of who he used to be. Especially not when he was having so much fun being someone else. Or rather the person he preferred to be.

"How can you...how can you do this? How do you live with yourself? Serving that bastard! Consorting with pirates and low lives." Jim just rolled his eyes.

"You don't know what you're talking about, so I suggest you just be quiet. If you talk to Kyle tonight it'll just get you a smack in the face." Jim said as he shoved her into her holding cell. He slammed the door and locked it. He felt a little bad for talking to her that way but when she constantly flipped back and forth from loathing him to needing him it was hard to feel anything but contempt for her. So he left, without a second glance and focused on the night he'd spend back in Brice's arms.

* * *

Jim wasn't a fan of eavesdropping. There was always the fear of getting caught. The knowledge of what information was gathered. And information that was lost. But when he came upon the cracked door of Brice's cabin he couldn't help but slow his entrance and listen in on what was meant to be a private conversation. As usual Wren was inside, talking to Brice.

"...old bastard did this to you. I'll kill him!" Wren snarled. Jim heard his long nails scrape against the wall. It made his heart jump into his throat. "Fucking rat double crosser. Brice I can't let this slide you know-

"Yes, Wren. I know we have to retaliate but... look, we'll get into this tomorrow. Jim's gonna be here any minute and I don't need you scaring him away. I promise tomorrow we'll work out a plan but tonight..."

"I get it." Wren sighed. "Have a good night, cub."

Jim hopped down the stairs quickly and pretended like he was just heading up when Wren came to the door. Wren just gave him his usual uninterested look before moving on. Jim watched him go before he entered the cabin and closed the door behind him. Brice jumped a little when he heard the door shut. When he turned around he sighed.

"Jim, I wasn't expecting you so soon. Usually it takes you hours to ditch your girl." Brice said as he tried to pat down his hair.

"Sorry I startled you. It's much easier to get away when I don't listen to her jeers." Jim explained. "And don't call her my girl. She doesn't embody anything I'm looking for." He smiled as he looked Brice up and down. The blond looked like he didn't have time to go through his usual beauty rituals. There was no liner around his eyes and his chin was peppered with stubble. In fact it looked like he had a hard day and he was just beginning to unwind before his talk with Wren. Jim had managed to get in a quick shower after leaving Kat in her cell. Still his statement made Brice's face light up a little. He hide his smile behind his hand as he lit a cigarette and took a long drag.

"I wish you'd taken a little longer. I wanted to get pretty for you." Brice said. Jim moved closer as he leaned back on his desk. Jim just cupped his chin and made him look up at him.

"You're really weird sometimes. You know that?" He asked. Brice just smirked.

"And you like me, so what does that say about you?"

"That I'm either insane or stupid."

"I'll take either one." Brice said before he closed the space between them.

Jim pulled Brice closer, kissing him ardently and grabbing as much of his ass as possible. When he attempted to lay Brice back onto his desk the blond let out a hiss. Jim eased his grip and broke their kiss to find out what was wrong. He found Brice clutching his side. "Wanna stop?" Jim asked. Even if Brice said yes he wasn't sure that he could. Brice felt so good pressed up against him. One of his arms was draped over Jim's shoulder - his fingers right on the nape of his neck - such a simple touch was driving him crazy.

"No just..." Brice let out a sigh. "...I guess we can't go at it as rough as we want."

"Slow and easy it is." Jim said as he put his hands on Brice's hips. With a little effort he lifted Brice up and sat him on his desk. He then started kissing his way down Brice's neck.

"Mm...you can be a little rough if you want-AH!" Brice yelped and gripped Jim's shoulders when he nipped hard at his neck.

"Like that?"

"Mm hmm." Brice growled as he wrapped his legs around Jim and pulled him closer. Jim tried for at least thirty minutes to get Brice out of his clothes in such a position. He didn't mind the difficulty as this time was spent giving Brice long slow kisses. That stud was a nice distraction. He moved Brice back on to the desk and took a moment to pull his shirt over his head. Brice looped his arms around Jim's neck and pulled himself up so Jim could sweep his pants from underneath him. Jim groped over Brice's exposed skin and in return Brice nearly purred in his ear. "I need you now. Don't make me wait any longer..."

It was like a shot of adrenaline straight to Jim's libido. He pushed Brice down so he was laying flat on his back and hastily undid his belt buckle. He licked his finger tips and quickly prepared Brice as he pushed his pants down. Brice just moaned wantonly and swayed from side to side. Jim gripped his hip firmly to still him. It was like heaven to enter Brice. His muscles tensing and twitching as Jim slid into him slowly. The way he gasped and called out Jim's name earned him one hard thrust. Brice let out a pathetic sounding whimper and Jim knew he had hurt him a little. But Brice just begged for more and writhed about. Jim planted his hands on either side of Brice and proceeded to give him more of the same.

He had only gotten in three thrusts when a loud creak echoed in the room. He stilled his movements and looked down at Brice. Brice just raised an eye brow at the odd sound. It was soon followed by another. Jim shrugged it off and eased back for another push. As soon as he moved forward the desk beneath Brice suddenly split in two right where Jim had been gripping it. They both went tumbling to the ground as the desk separated into a mess of wood and splinters. The fall upset Brice's stitches and he curled up on his side on the floor. Jim was in a similar position - the abrupt departure causing his erection to bend painfully out of Brice.

"Shit." Brice cursed.

* * *

Instead of a romantic reconciliation Brice spent the night hunched over the back of a chair as Wren used his claws to pull tiny shards of wood from his skin. When he finally did get to bed he found Jim had fallen asleep, with an ice pack over his crotch to ease the pain of nearly snapping his penis in half. The next morning Brice found himself staring down at the remnants of his desk when Jim came limping over.

"Your dick broke my desk." Brice said flatly. Jim couldn't help but laugh about it. "You're racking up quite the hefty bill around here."

"To make it worse, I don't think I'll be able to have sex for at least a few days." Brice just squeezed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"That doesn't excuse you from work." He said. "Or from coming to bed."

"Aye sir." Jim said before he leaned over and kissed Brice. The gesture seemed to bring Brice out of his mood. He managed to give Jim a quick slap on the butt as he trotted from the cabin. On his way down to the brig he crossed paths with Kyle. The other man smirked when he saw the way Jim was limping.

"Captain really put the spurs to you, didn't he?" he asked with a smirk. Jim just rolled his eyes and continued down stairs. He collected the keys to Kat's cell and moved to unlock it. He didn't think anything of it when he happened upon her cowering in the corner.

"So you're playing your _'damsel role'_ today? Or is it _'the defiant one'_?" He asked as he waited for her to stand up. He didn't really like teasing people but he found himself in no mood for her attitude today. Every step he took renewed the dull ache between his legs. But that wasn't the only reason. What she had said to him yesterday was still on his mind. Being reminded of the person he used to be made him realize how much he had changed. How circumstance made him do things his former self would never consider. His last night on Montressor - it had never crossed his mind that he'd be where he was. Assistant mechanic and handy man on a pirate ship. AWOL from his beloved job as a captain. Sleeping with another man. If he told the story to anyone he doubted they'd believe it. "Come on we haven't got all day. I wanna eat sometime this century." He reached in and grabbed her arm. He was taken back when she suddenly shrieked and pulled away from him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Don't touch me!" she yelled. She crossed her arms when she couldn't find anything to throw at him. He noticed something was off about her. She was wincing, like moving so quickly had upset an injury. He reached in again grabbed her arm. "I said-

"Shut up!" he barked at her. "What's wrong with your face?" he asked. When he brushed her hair out the way with his hand he discovered a rather large bruise going down the left side of her cheek. Her eye was also badly swollen and both were bloodshot and moist. "Did Kyle do this?"

"He did a lot more than that." She sobbed as she looked down. Jim did as well and found her clothes were stained with blood. The floor also had a few smears of red on them.

"What did he do?" Jim asked. She didn't answer so he shook her to get her to pay attention. "Tell me!"

* * *

Jim stormed into the galley and scanned the room quickly. The entire crew save for Toby and Cal were sitting around enjoying their breakfast. Jim soon spotted Kyle and marched over him. Kyle only noticed his presence for a second before Jim hauled off and punched him as hard as he could. Kyle went sprawling, knocking over a table and causing the contents to spill on the floor. "You son of a bitch!" Jim snarled before he grabbed Kyle by the collar of his shirt. He gave him another of his hardest punches before Wren could get up and hold him back.

"You wanna blind side people, you little prick." Kyle mumbled as he got up. With Wren holding his arms back Kyle was able to get in a punch to Jim's face before Brice separated them.

"Now, now girls. What's this about?" He asked.

"You **raped** Kat!" Jim yelled as he continued to struggle in Wren's grip.

"That ain't fair. _Rape_ implies she didn't **want** it." Kyle chuckled before he pulled back to punch Jim again.

"So, you did have sex with her?" Brice asked as he stopped him.

"Sex she didn't want." Jim said.

"Yeah, so what? You didn't call dibs and she's a fucking prostitute. Whether she _wants_ it **ain't** important." Kyle scoffed as he wiped the blood from his nose.

"No shit?" Brice asked. "Was she any good?" Jim was too shocked by his question to say anything. Kyle just shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really. Little bitch wasn't even a virgin. The way she fought I thought she was at least protecting something worth it." He answered.

"Ha! I knew it. I mean, what kind of virgin - who doesn't want to be a courtesan anymore - gets on a ship full of men." Brice laughed. "She's gonna be worth a lot less than I thought-

"What is wrong with you?" Jim asked as he finally pulled free of Wren's grasp. They all just stared at him. "Raping and torturing a runaway that-

"Runaway." Kyle scoffed. "They probably fired that bitch. She sucks...and not in a good way."

"You're dead." Jim said before he rushed towards Kyle again. Kyle reached back and grabbed a nearby bottle. He broke it open on the tipped over table and held the sharp remains in his hand.

"Bring it on, pretty boy. I'll make you nice and ugly." Kyle said. Brice stepped in and pushed Jim back so hard he lost his balance and fell to the floor.

"Calm down." He simply said before he turned to Kyle. "If you cut his face I'll cut off your dick. Go get to work looking out for the fleet." Kyle tossed the broken bottle behind him and glared at Brice.

"Aye, sir." Kyle said before he started out the room. Brice watched him go before he moved to help Jim up. Jim snatched away from his touch.

"What's with you? Did you want him to cut your face or something?" Brice asked.

"You bastard." Jim snapped. "How can you condone something like this?"

"It's not like he raped **you**." Brice answered. Jim hated to admit that was actually a good point. "I should be mad at you for caring so much for that stupid girl."

"I **don't** care about her-

"Yes you do. So much so that you attacked Kyle for it. We **do not** attack each other - he is your brother now. That girl is nobody." Brice said.

"She's a human being."

"She's a woman, she doesn't matter. In fact, Kyle made her useful for the first time since she came aboard." Jim took a step back and a long look at Brice. He had fooled himself into thinking the man cared about anything. That he was more than just a pirate. This was the first time, in a long time that Brice showed his true colors. Jim was suddenly taken back to that day when he first met Brice. The day he witnessed him kill three men, set another on fire before having them obliterated. And just like that day he felt his stomach begin to churn.


	10. Chapter 10

Atlas page 10

Jim leaned against the railing a sighed. He had completely shirked his duties all day. Too distracted with his own thoughts to fix anything or talk to anyone. So he wandered around the ship for hours, trying to figure out what he was going to do. He had gotten himself into quite the situation. Asking to go home briefly crossed his mind but as he looked out at the dark etherium he knew nothing would ever compare to being on the Atlas. As soon as they got rid of Kat he'd be free again. Just as he was thinking about the girl she came up beside him. He lifted an eyebrow, silently wondering how she had made it out to the deck.

"When you ran off this morning you left my cell unlocked." She said as if reading his mind. "I saw what you did to Kyle's face...thank you." she suddenly noticed the bruise on his cheek and reached out to touch it. "Did he-

"Yeah." Jim said and caught her hand before she made contact. He looked her up and down for a second. "You look better."

"I spent the day washing that bastard off me." she said as she leaned back on the railing. Silence fell between them for a moment and Jim couldn't help but notice the way she was looking at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You don't seem cut out for **this** life."

"I was starting to think that too." Jim said. "I spent all day trying to find a reason to leave this life behind. And all I came up with were reasons to stay." He chuckled.

"You didn't find any reason to leave?" she asked - disappointment clear on her face. She suddenly smiled and moved a little closer - putting her hands behind her back. "Maybe I could give you one." Jim scoffed.

"I highly doubt-" He was cut off when she suddenly thrust herself on him and kissed him on the lips. He was shocked to say the least, too shocked to even push her away. But just as he was gathering his wits she suddenly pulled away.

"Ow!" she screamed. When Jim looked up he saw Brice pulling her away by her hair.

"Traitorous snake." Brice growled as he grabbed her wrist and brought her hand from behind her back. Jim was shocked to find she had large cleaver in her hand.

"Let go of me!" she screamed.

"Ring the bell." Brice told Jim. He came out of his initial shock and went up to the crows nest to ring the bell. In a matter of seconds the crew gathered on the deck to see what the emergency was. Brice took the knife from Kat before kicking her to the ground.

"Brice, what's going on?" Wren asked.

"Kyle is dead." He announced. A collective gasp rang out at the sudden news. Even Jim found himself in dismay. "I found him just moments ago..." He paused and bit his lip. "Slain in the brig." All eyes were suddenly on Kat. "His pants were down so I can only assume he was coming to see you, whore. What have you got to say for yourself? You were about to slay my lover as well. Why?" Jim suddenly felt enraged. After all he had done for her. After protecting her, keeping her alive and putting up with her for two weeks...she was going to kill him in cold blood. When she didn't say anything Brice grabbed her by the hair again and made her look up. "You better say something, bitch!" She just spat in his face. He took the knife and cut a line down the side of her face. At that she shrieked and lashed out at him. Jim didn't wince when Brice clocked her right in the jaw. "Crazy slut."

"I heard you all laughing! Laughing about what he did to me." She sobbed. "You want to keep me locked up. You want to sell me and I'm the crazy one? You all deserve to die!" Brice suddenly punched her again but this time she didn't get back up. For a few minutes he just stood over her, clutching the knife in his hand tightly, chest heaving from his ragged breathing. Some of the guys took a step back. Wren was the only one to step forward.

"Your orders, sir?" Wren asked. Brice took a deep breath and sighed it out.

"We've come this far." He said mostly to himself. "We'll reach Cortizon in an hour. Tie her up to the mast. Bring Kyle up and get him **'dressed'**. After we sell this little cunt we'll bury our brother."

"Aye sir." Wren said before he held out his hand. Brice simply placed the knife into his palm before walking slowly to his cabin. Jim didn't realized his knees were shaking until they gave out from beneath him. He sat there in the crow's nest trying to collect himself. Everything just seemed so surreal, he couldn't bring himself to climb down and face it all.

It wasn't until they were docking at Cortizon that he found the strength to walk. Kat was tied to the mast, still unconscious from the blow Brice had delivered to her face. They had brought Kyle up to the deck. He body lay not far from where Kat was tied up. Toby and Toni were in the middle of straightening his blood drenched clothing. It looked like Kat had stabbed him multiple times. His arms and hands were littered with defensive wounds. It was then Jim realized how lucky he was. That could've been him had Brice not stopped her. He looked away as Toby shut his eyes and placed a bronze doubloon over each one. Jim found himself climbing the stairs to Brice's cabin. He raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came Brice's answer. Jim walked in and closed the door behind him. For a few minutes he stood there and watched Brice. He was otherwise occupied, writing something on a piece parchment. He soon became aware of Jim's looming presence and looked up at him. "What is it?"

"I...wanted to thank you...for saving me." Jim said. "If you hadn't come along when you did I'd be-

"Don't say it. I'm trying to keep with my decision of letting her live. If I imagine her actually hurting you I'm likely to go out there and snap her worthless neck." Brice said as he stood up. Jim couldn't help but smile a little at those horribly violent, affectionate words.

"I just feel so **stupid**." Jim admitted.

"Well, you should." Brice said. Jim glared at him. "I told you **not** to get attached to her - **not** to trust her. And look what happens." Jim looked down.

"I'm sorry. I can't change what's happened, so what's my punishment?" he asked.

"Why would I punish you?" Brice asked confused.

"This morning...when I found out Kyle slept with her, I got so mad I just ran off to find him and I...I left her cell open. She was able to sneak around, get that knife and kill Kyle because of me." Jim confessed. Brice just stared at him. His face changing from surprised to blank in a matter of seconds. "So please just...I don't know, give me some lashings, make me clean toilets, lock me up for being so stupid."

"...No." Brice said.

"What? Why not? If I were anyone else you would punish me."

"You were careless and Kyle is dead because of it. **You** are the reason he's dead - I think that knowledge is punishment enough." Jim was shocked to say the least. When Brice said that he had looked at him with such contempt. He had never done that before. He was truly hurt over Kyle's death. "You'll carry that guilt until the day you die." It was true. No matter where Jim went he'd still think about it. About all of this. A physical punishment would have absolved him. "We're done here. You can go now." Jim bit his lip when Brice dismissed him. A shiver running through him when Brice turned his back on him. He nearly ran from the room.

Unfortunately things only got worse when they docked at Cortizon. They were almost immediately boarded by the naval guard. At least twenty well armed officers came aboard and held the crew at gun point. "Where is the Captain of this vessel?" their commanding officer demanded to know. Jim recognized him. His name was Wayne Bellows, Jim had served under him on his ship: The Raywing before he became a captain. His heart began to race. What if he recognized Jim? Things would only go south from there - as if they weren't bad enough already. The Raywing had been a rather large ship and hopefully Jim became another face in the crowd of crewmen aboard it. None the less he tilted his head down so his now longer hair would hide his face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Brice asked as he came out of his cabin. He pointed up at the mast where they had put up their fake civilian flag. "We are a civilian vessel."

"Word has come from this ship that you have a fugitive on board." Bellows said as he approached Brice.

"I highly doubt that." Brice said. How he managed to do so with a straight face was beyond Jim. They were all fugitives. But Jim feared that they had come for him. It had been over six months since his abduction, surely they had identified the Atlas as the vessel that robbed the cargo ship the night he went missing. He tried not to look suspicious as one of the guards eye balled him. Thankfully he turned away when another one called out.

"This is her, here!" They all gathered around the mast where Kat had been bound. One of the officers held her head up so they could get a look at her face. Bellows presented a small view screen and looked at something on it.

"It is. Katarina Shaffer. The black widow." Bellows said. He turned to Brice with a smile. "You fine men have done a great service in capturing this woman."

"Woman? She's only a teenager." Brice said.

"Yes, that's how she looks but she's actually well into her thirties." Bellows informed them as the officers cut her down and took her into custody. "That's how she gains the trust of spacers and travels with them under the guise of a helpless girl seeking asylum. Her story is always different - she was abandoned by her parents, she escaped a burning ship, she wanted freedom from a life of forced servitude. But the end is always the same - a ship full of poor dead souls who took pity on her."

"Sounds about right." Brice said as he glanced at Jim.

"How did you catch her?" Bellows inquired.

"Unfortunately she murdered our look-out and she was working on slaying our mechanic when I happened upon it." Brice explained.

"My condolences." Bellows said as he put his hand out. Brice forced a smiled and shook it firmly. Jim had no idea he was such a good actor. Bellows didn't suspect a thing as he patted Brice on the back. "Emory, bring the reward!" he called.

"Aye sir." One of the officers said before hurrying down the gang plank.

"Oh, I couldn't accept that." Brice said. "My plan was to turn her in to the local constabulary - We wouldn't have gotten anything if-

"None sense." Bellows interrupted. "It's the least the fleet can do to compensate your loss." Bellows said. The officer returned with a small chest and opened it so Brice could see what was inside. It was filled to the brim with gold doubloons.

"Well, if you insist." Brice said and took it quickly. Smithy made a sound like he was trying not to chuckle.

"All right men let's shove off. We must bring this killer to the high court by Tuesday!" Bellows said.

"Aye sir!" All the officers chimed in unison before vacating the Atlas.

"Thanks again, Captain...uh..."

"Oh, Captain Brandon Chambers, at your service." Brice lied as he tipped his hat to Bellows.

"Ah! Good lad." Bellows said. "The galaxy could use more upstanding gents like you. Carry on."

"No, thank **you** sir." Brice said. Jim didn't believe it. Bellows must've been getting old not to see through Brice's lies. Never the less they watched the crew of the Raywing board their vessel and sail off at hyper speed before they all burst into laughter.

"Way to play it cool, _Brandon_. I may have taught you too well." Wren said. Brice just smirked at him before he gave the chest to Thomas.

"For your new navigation screen, my dear." Brice said.

"Aye. Thanks Captain." Thomas said. Brice opened it and took out a few doubloons.

"Forgot I need a new desk too." He said before he pocketed them.

"What? What happened to your desk?" Wren asked.

"Questions, now? Wren we have a brother to bury. Not to mention a new gunman to find. Let's get moving." Brice ordered.

Before long they cast off from Cortizon and hyper jumped to a rather dismal planet orbiting a nearly burned out sun. The surface of the planet was cold and rainy. They docked on a small island and departed from the ship carrying shovels and Kyle's body on a stretcher. They marched through the soggy grass until they reached a clearing on top of a small hill. There were bare trees littering the surrounding area but there were no other signs of life. Working together they all dug his grave. While they were saying their good byes and prayers for Kyle, Jim looked around the seemingly deserted island. He noticed there were other head stones and markers sticking out of the ground nearby. Out of curiosity he walked over and looked at one. The stone didn't look as old as the others.

"Here lies Elijah Wray Messier." He read to himself. It was Brice's father. The crew often told stories about 'good ol' Captain Elijah'. How Brice was the spitting image of him. How much the captain adored his son. Jim nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He tensed when he realized it was Brice.

"Go say good bye to your brother, eh?" Brice said before he pushed Jim back towards where they were burying Kyle. He looked back over his shoulder and saw Brice drop to his knees in front of the headstone. He turned and walked up next to Wren. With a slightly shaky hand he tapped Wren in the shoulder to get his attention.

"When did he die?" Jim asked. Brice had told him before that his father had died but he hadn't said when.

"Two years ago." Wren answered as he glanced over at Brice for a moment.

"What happened?" Jim asked. His curiosity was getting the better of him again. Wren glared at him.

"Say your good byes to Kyle." Wren simply said as they started lowering his body in. Jim took the hint and dropped the subject. As they started to fill in the hole he promised Kyle he'd never be so careless again. Promised to take their brotherhood and his loyalty to the Atlas more seriously. He was a part of the Atlas now and it was apart of him. And that hopefully one day he'd have the honor of being buried here.

* * *

Things were rather quiet on the Atlas after Kyle's funeral. Brice hulled up in his cabin for a few days. Given recent events Jim decided it would be best to give him space. Now was not the time to wonder what they were to each other. Surely Brice was busy trying to find a new gunman or at the very least figure out their next move. They robbed a few small ships, nothing too outrageous - Jim stayed behind on such raids and played look out in the crows nest just to keep his conscience as clean as he could. They stole only what they needed, money, food, some medical supplies, the occasional trophy knick knack. Even with everyone going about their business they still seemed rather off. Like the ship wasn't whole without Kyle. They were grieving and according to Smithy they wouldn't stop until they found a replacement for their lost brother. It was like the ship itself felt Kyle's departure.

They decided to dock at a trading planet for a little while. To collect themselves, more supplies and hopefully a new gunman. But Jim knew Brice wouldn't pick just anybody. Especially after what happened with Rocco. He'd be looking for someone who fit his ship but he didn't seem to have any candidates in mind. As Jim prepared to disembark on the trade planet he suddenly felt eyes on him. When he turned Brice was staring at him from the door of his cabin. It only took him a moment to run up those stairs. They needed to talk.

"Aren't you going a shore?" Brice asked.

"Later. I need to talk to you." He answered as he moved into the cabin. Brice just closed the door. "Things have been kind of...well crazy around here-

"Yeah no shit." Brice snorted as he crossed his arms.

"I haven't had a lot of time to really think about what I'm going to do." Jim said.

"Let me guess. You want to go home."

"What? No. Don't be ridiculous." Jim scoffed. "I want to stay. I want to be with you." One of Brice's eye brows quirked up.

"Hm, that's weird." he said. "You wanna be with me but you haven't been to bed all week. You're going around kissing psychotic girls and blowing off your duties around the ship. See, behavior like that leads me to believe you're not interested in staying on the ship let alone staying with me."

"Not to throw your own words back at you but don't give me grief, I've been going through a lot of stuff lately." Jim said as he crossed his arms. Brice rolled his eyes before throwing his arms up.

"Fine. Shit. Let's wipe the slate clean." Brice said. He moved over to Jim and forced him to unfold his arms. "I could really go for some peace of mind right now. And if I know we're in a good place then it's one less thing to worry about." He wrapped Jim's arms around him before running his hands up his chest. He gave Jim a quick kiss on the lips and grinned wide when Jim finally cracked a smile. "You wanna be mine?" he asked as he pressed himself closer.

"Mm hmm." Jim hummed and puckered up for another kiss.

"Then you're going to have to learn how to give a good blow job." Brice said. Jim's eye brows shot up.

"Excuse me?"

"You think you're too good to suck dick?" Brice asked. "If you are then I might be too good to be fucked."

"I didn't say that." Jim answered as he shrugged slightly. "I just don't know how." He admitted. Brice sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Imagine eating a sausage without your teeth." Brice joked. "...get on your knees." He ordered. Jim sighed and slowly knelt down. He didn't realized their talk would be so short or that it would turn into sex. He should've known - it was what their relationship was based on. "You gonna blow me through my pants?" he asked. Jim rolled his eyes and unbuckled Brice's pants. He lifted his hips so Jim could pull them down. Brice took Jim's hand and circled it around the base of his cock. He began pumping his fist slowly. "Mmm..." Brice growled and stretched his legs out. He knew he wouldn't last very long, it had been too long since he's gotten off and the sheer thought of Jim's mouth on him was only making it go faster. "Keep...oh damn...keep your teeth away. The most sensitive-Unh! Sen...sensitive part is this right here." Brice ran his index finger along the glans on the underside of his dick to show Jim. When he did he couldn't help but moan. "Lick right there."

Jim looked up at him for a moment before he moved closer. He opened his mouth and let his tongue venture out. He gave the tip of Brice's dick a timid lap before pulling back. "It's not gonna bite you." Brice chuckled. Jim moved in again and took a longer lave. The salty taste made his mouth water. Brice didn't stop him so he continued. Stroking the shaft while licking over the tip. It didn't taste terrible but it wasn't good either. Brice's flesh was so warm and velvety soft. Jim logged the feel of it away in his mind. He remembered the first time Brice had sucked him. He had made it look so easy. Jim wondered for a moment how Brice managed to get it all the way down his throat. He tried - opening his lips wide and taking in as much as he could. But he barely got half in his mouth before he gagged and pulled away. Brice chuckled and ran his hand through Jim's hair.

"Don't choke yourself." He said. "Just start with the head...ohhh...just like that, that's good." He moaned absently when Jim closed his lips around his slit. The tip of his tongue sweeping across it and through the thick precum that Brice produced. Jim wondered for a moment why the viscose fluid made him salivate. He let it drip down his palm and used it to lubricate the friction between his hand and Brice's skin. Brice's hand fisted in his hair and Jim looked up at him. Brice just smiled at him. "Try a little more." Jim took the suggestion and sucked a little more into his mouth. It was hard to breath as he bobbed up and down slowly. "Ohh...yeah move your tongue just like that."

Jim groaned when his jaw started to ache. He alternated between licking and sucking. Playing along Brice's skin with his fingers to see what made him moan. Apparently his testicles were particularly sensitive. He tensed up when Jim started to squeeze them gently. His rhythm was a little awkward - trying to coordinate his hands and mouth was more difficult than he thought it would be. But when he looked up at Brice he didn't look like he minded. His face was flushed and he was bucking his hips slightly. He guided Jim into a faster pace. Jim tried to pull out of it when the tip of his dick started poking the back of his throat but Brice just continued to push him down. Brice was reveling in the feel of Jim's mouth. Soft, pliant lips and a wet warm tongue - he was in heaven.

"Oh shit." He sighed and suddenly stilled his movements. Jim felt his thighs tense before his mouth was filled with Brice's seed.

"Mm!" he pulled away suddenly and squeezed his eyes shut when the rest shot right in his face. At that moment he was sure he had never felt more mortified in his entire life. He was about the run to the bathroom to spit it out and get cleaned up when Brice suddenly grabbed his chin and made him look up.

"Swallow it." He demanded. Jim just looked at him, unable to protest because of his mouthful. "You wanna be with me, **you'll swallow**." Brice said. Jim started to shake. With one hard gulp he swallowed and let out a shudder afterwards.

"Ew..." he sighed out. Brice just smirked and pulled Jim into a kiss. Delighting at the taste of himself on Jim's tongue. Jim just kissed him back, his brain still buzzing with what he just did. He didn't quite understand the feeling coming over him. He thought for a moment he was developing a stomach ache. It wasn't until Brice reached down and stroked him through his pants he realized he was so hard it hurt. "Come on." Brice pulled him up and on top of him. "Let's put that to good use, hm?"


	11. Chapter 11

Atlas page 11

"Unh!" Brice screamed and tossed his head back. When his neck was exposed Jim littered it with kisses and bites. He trailed his tongue over his collar bone and up to Brice's ear. When he bit the lobe he also thrust his hips forward. He bit Brice's neck again when he felt fingernails rake down his back. The little nagging pain was nothing compared to how good it felt to be inside Brice. It was like some sublime drug that made every nerve in his body tingle. He could feel everything, from the tiniest bead of sweat rolling down his back to the nearly maddening pleasure coursing through him. Brice's thighs tightened against his sides. Jim looked over his shoulder just in time to see his toes curl. Brice let out a few choked gasps. After a few moments he relaxed.

"...Wow."

"That feels so good." Brice sighed as he looked at him. "You're going a little fast. Are you that close already, Jim?"

"You keep moaning my name like that...oh...it makes it easy."

"Well then..." Brice started as he cupped Jim's face. Jim smirked and leaned in close. "...don't keep me waiting, James." Jim continued his determined movements. It really didn't take him long to climax. And when he did Brice pulled him into a passionate kiss. So sweet and slow, unlike the lustful tongue wrestling they usually do. He felt Brice arch against him. The hand tangled in his hair tightening slightly as he gave Brice everything he had. Making sure he could feel everything. Jim pulled away slowly taking a moment to look into Brice's eyes before they uncoupled. Brice gave a slight whine at the loss of contact. Jim just settled beside him. His head on Brice's shoulder and one arm flung over his chest. Brice reached over and pulled back the curtains in the window so he could see outside. Night had already fallen, and he could hear the faint thud of the crews foots steps as they came back on board. "Don't suppose you wanna go anywhere tonight? We can get an early start tomorrow and-" Brice stopped talking when Jim let out a soft snore. He chuckled and settled back into the pillows. "Tomorrow it is then."

* * *

Jim felt like he was walking around in a dream. Kat was gone. He and Brice had made up. Despite Kyle's unfortunate death, things were good. He and Brice had gone ashore late in the morning with a few things to sell and trade. At the moment Jim was leaning against the side of a building, gazing at Brice as he haggled with a vendor. He never really noticed before but Brice had quite a body. Well toned thighs and buttocks accentuated by the tight black pants he had decided to wear that day. The strap for his cutlass hanging low around one hip. His chest exposed under the vest he wore instead of a shirt. It was hot, Jim could see the sweat making his skin shine. Jim put on a sheepish grin when Brice caught him staring. He finished up his business and pocketed the money he had made on the trade.

"See something you like?" Brice asked coyly when he walked up to Jim.

"Maybe." Jim said as he looped his arm around Brice's back. Jim pulled him closer, grabbing his ass and capturing his mouth in a kiss. Brice just leaned into him, smiling a little. Jim opened his eyes when he felt as if they were being watched. He caught sight of a young couple that had stopped to stare at their affectionate display in disgust. Jim pulled away from Brice and glared at them. "You lose something over here?" he asked. The man put his arm around the girl and rushed them off.

"Whoa, since when are you such a badass?" Brice asked. Jim just smirked as they started walking.

"What can I say. You're a bad influence on me."

They spent the rest of the day walking around the market. Brice stopped a couple of times to look at a few people selling furniture. It wasn't until the fifth stop that he found a vendor selling desks. He scrutinized the selection until he came across a mahogany colored, oak stained desk with gold inlaid details. He checked to see if all the drawers opened and closed smoothly and ran his hands over the slightly dusty surface.

"It's perfect." Brice said astonished.

"Is it?" Jim asked as he looked it over. Brice gasped when Jim suddenly grabbed him and sat him down on top of it. He then leaned over and kissed Brice, placing his hands on either side of him and putting all his weight on it.

"Can I help you?" The vendor finally addressed them when he saw what they were doing. Brice pulled away from Jim and fished some money out of his pocket.

"I'll take this. Deliver it to the ship at dock seven, North port. The Atlas." Brice said. As he handed the vendor his money he pulled Jim back into their kiss. The vendor just sighed and went to write up an invoice. After a few more kisses they moved on. Jim soon spotted something very interesting. "Solar Surfers?" Brice asked as Jim pulled him over to the booth. It was right in front of large arena - the hum of engines could be heard whirling around inside.

"You ever ride one?" Jim asked. Brice had never seen him smile so wide.

"A long time ago." Brice answered. "You wanna ride?"

"Yes!" Jim answered excitedly. He wasn't really thrilled about flying around in an enclosed space but it was better than nothing. Once they paid the rental fee Jim ran around and looked at the selection of surfers they had. He was like a kid in a candy store. He picked out one for Brice as well and handed it to him before running in the arena. It was massive inside. The large space housed what looked like a trick course, with moving obstacles and an open ceiling. "Come on. Let's show em how's it done!" Jim was on his board and off in an instant. Brice watched him go for a few minutes. He flew circles around the other surfers before shooting straight. Brice gasped when he suddenly shut off his engine and plummeted from the sky. He turned it back on just in time and skimmed along the ground before coming to a stop right in front Brice.

"You're amazing on that thing."

"Come on. Fly with me." Jim said. Brice sighed and started up his board. He started out slow, trying to remember how to steer. Jim couldn't help but laugh as he watched Brice wobble around awkwardly. "You have to go faster...that's why it's so unsteady." He rode by and circled around Brice. "Plant your feet and wave the sail."

"I'm doing it, just give me a minute." Brice said. "Whoa-" He gasped as he nearly fell off the board. Jim caught him and pushed him back up.

"You're terrible at this." He laughed.

"The last time I rode one of these things was a little over fifteen years ago." Brice said. He waved the sail a went a little faster. "I'd rather not fall off and shatter my shoulder blade again." Jim smiled.

"That's what that scar on your back is from?" He asked.

"One surgery to remove the pieces of my shoulder and another to put in an artificial replacement." Brice said.

"You...you've got a cybernetic shoulder?" Jim asked in disbelief as they coasted along.

"And a lung. But that's from something else." Brice answered as he gestured to where the scar over his ribs was. Jim's curiosity peaked. He had thought sometimes that he heard a slight mechanical 'click' when he rested his head on Brice's chest. He was amazed. The survival rate for internal cybernetic transplants was extremely low. But Brice had somehow lived through two implants. It was a good reason to live it up after recovering from such a thing. Jim felt like he understood Brice's lifestyle choice a lot more. But he frowned when he remembered one thing.

"You smoke...with a fake lung." Jim said. Brice smiled.

"It's not regular tobacco. It's actually a medicinal herb Wren's grandmother gives me." He laughed. "She tells me it'll help me become one with my artificial parts. And as she puts it 'calm my crazy ass down'." Jim burst into laughter. He could almost see the elderly Felinoid waving a boney, clawed finger in Brice's face and telling him to listen.

They flew around for about an hour. They didn't go quite as fast as Jim would have liked but Brice did speed up and the tricks he did worked better at a slower pace. It was like he was surfing to clear his mind rather than get a thrill. They headed back to the ship when it started to get dark. Smithy already had dinner ready and they ate with the crew. Jim told them about how Brice resembled a baby giraffe taking it's first steps when he first got on the surfer and they had a good laugh at the story.

After dinner Jim followed Brice back to him cabin. Practically high on the great day he had. He would've been happy to flop back on the bed and go to sleep but his desire to sleep was chased away when Brice started kissing the back of his neck.

"Shower." Brice wasn't really asking if Jim would join him. He was telling Jim to get undressed and meet him in there. Brice let him go and disappeared into the bathroom. Jim followed his trail of clothes - leaving one of his own - and found Brice standing underneath the spray of water already. He smiled when Jim came in behind him. The water was warm and Jim let it wash over him for a few minutes before turning his attention to Brice. He ran his hands through his damp hair and pulled him into a kiss. Brice was hot and slippery in his hands. He could feel Brice spreading soap over him. He rubbed some on Jim's hands and Jim ran them everywhere he could reach. Relishing the feel of Brice's muscles under his palms. "Turn around...let me get your back." Brice whispered against his lips.

Jim tried not to blush as he turned around. He knew what was coming when Brice bent him over. He placed his hands on the wall to steady himself and writhed from side to side as the water beat down on his shoulders and trickled down the small of his back. He jumped when Brice pushed his erection between his cheeks - just rubbing it back and forth along his crack. Every time Jim thought he was going to penetrate him he didn't. When the anticipation became too much Jim started moving from side to side anxiously. "Hold still." Brice ordered. Jim took a deep breath and tried to do as he was told. He tried not to tense when he finally felt the persistent nudge against his hole. With the water making him so slick Brice slid right in, in one swift thrust. Jim couldn't help the moan it torn from him. Brice's cock hit all the right places on it's way inside.

Brice stilled once he was inside Jim. He gripped his hips and adjusted his stance. He looked at Jim as he moaned and bucked slightly. It hadn't been the reaction he was expecting. Not from someone who had only done this once before. Brice grinned wide when he thought about the two weeks he had spent away from the ship. "Tell me Jim..."

"What?" Jim asked as he looked over his shoulder. He was shaking a little - Brice's stillness being the worst tease he had ever experienced. It was suddenly so hot, he was pretty sure lava had started coursing through his veins - his heart working over time to pump it through. He could barely stand it. "What?" he asked again impatiently.

"Did you have fun with my toys while I was gone?" Brice asked as he tightened his grip on Jim's hips. He gave a little squeak. "Which one had the pleasure of keeping you company?" Jim chuckled. When he turned his head back around Brice thought for a moment he wasn't going to answer.

"That red one." Jim gasped out. "And I like the blue one with all the little bumps on it, too." Brice laughed a little.

"I'm kind of mad I couldn't be here to see you enjoying yourself." Brice said before he slapped his hand over Jim's left butt cheek. "I'll make up for that right now." Before Jim could complain about being spanked Brice pulled back and slammed into him. He hadn't been expecting the move and all that came out of his mouth was a high pitched gasp. When Brice did it again he whined and arched his back. "What was that?" Brice asked - he could've sworn Jim said something. He looked at Brice over his shoulder.

"I said 'faster'...just like that...faster-!" Jim arched his neck back when Brice complied. He felt it all the way to his core. Mind numbing pleasure that shot through his body, making ever nerve tingle. Brice just howled as he thrust into Jim. God, he had nearly forgotten how tight he was. Velvety soft inside and so hot. Every scream he let out sent vibrations through his body. The tickling sensations just made Brice dig deeper. Droplets of water seemed to jump right off Jim's skin as Brice pounded into him. "Oh god..." Jim gasped - his orgasm already mounting him. "Oh God." He just chanted as he was pushed higher and higher - Brice's movement not missing a beat until he reached his own apex. Pushing in as far as he could get as he ejaculated inside Jim. The younger man shuddered at the feel of it.

"Oh fuck..." Brice sighed as he released his hold on Jim's hips. Jim wobbled on unsteady legs until he gave up and eased down to the floor.

"Oh my God." He whispered. He blinked slowly, riding out the last few waves of pleasure that washed over his body. He looked up when he felt Brice's hand in his hair.

"You, ok?" He asked. Jim just nodded. Brice smiled. He leaned down and kissed him. "Need help to the bed?" Jim nodded again and Brice helped him up.

* * *

Brice woke up when he felt soft lips against his shoulder. Then on his collar bone. From there they brushed up his neck. The gentlest of nips was made against his jaw and he moaned. "Don't tell me it's morning already." He groaned as he moved his arms around Jim's back. His eyes snapped open when he came in contact with clothing instead of skin. He found Jim fully dressed, leaning over him. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Back to the solar surfer arena." Jim said with a wide grin. Brice snorted.

"You really love those things don't you?"

"Almost as much as the blue toy." Jim answered with a smirk. Brice laughed. "Go back to sleep. I'll be back later."

"Okay, don't be too long. We're casting off tonight." Brice said. Jim leaned down and kissed him before he left.

It was so early in the day that the arena was practically deserted. Jim had his pick of the surfers and after flying around for a few hours he walked around the market looking at various things. Brice had given him some money and he was in need of a new pair of boots. He was looking at the sole of one when he heard a strange noise. Oddly enough he was sure he had heard it before. A high pitched, nasally voice - was it calling his name?

"Jimmy!" it was suddenly right in his ear. He turned around just in time to be embraced by robotic limbs. They lifted him clear off the ground and swung him around before sitting him down. It wasn't until he was released that he recognized the robot before him.

"Ben!" he gasped before he was hugged again.

"Oh my God, I can't believe it's really you! It's been months. We thought you were dead!" Ben bawled dramatically. He held Jim's face between his hands and looked him over. "But here you are. Alive, breathing and everything."

"Ben what are you doing here?" Jim asked as he pulled himself from his grip.

"Well after you went missing and the search parties had given up your mom closed the inn so she didn't need me anymore, so I joined up with Captain Amelia on her ship."

"Wha-wait. Mom closed the Benbow?" Jim asked. "Why?"

"She thought you were dead. We all did. But it really hit her hard. She just couldn't keep a brave face. So she closed the inn shortly after the funeral." Jim took a step back and steadied himself on a nearby wall. His head was spinning. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He had all but forgotten about everything he left behind when he stayed aboard the Atlas. Picturing his mother, all alone at the inn broke his heart. He was overwhelmed by the thought of his own funeral - what they had buried and where his grave was. "What happened to you?" Are you okay?" Ben asked as he tried to steady Jim's wobbling.

"I...I-"

"You have to come home!" Ben said excitedly. "Everyone will be so happy to see you. They won't believe it."

"No!" Jim yelled before he pushed Ben away. "I can't." He suddenly ran off.

"Jimmy wait." Ben called after him. But Jim didn't stop. He couldn't go back. Not after the things he'd done. Not after the pain he caused. He wasn't even the same person. He was like a warped distortion of the man he used to be. Twisted and tainted by Brice and his new life. He stopped at the gang plank for the Atlas. He suddenly couldn't move. His legs gave out beneath him. He dropped to his knees and burst into tears. He could quiet himself - well aware that the crew and other people could see him. But he just stayed there sobbed. He soon heard hurried foot steps and looked up to see Brice rushing down the plank to him.

"What happened?" Brice demanded to know. Anger and confusion evident on his face. Ready to kill the person who had hurt Jim. Jim opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He tried to talk but all he could produce was more tears. "Jim...please." Brice didn't know what to do. He feared if he tried to comfort Jim he'd lash out at him. But Jim's wailing continued to draw attention. Wren was suddenly behind Brice.

"Sir, the fleet has been called to this port. We must leave." Wren said. Brice just looked back an forth between him and Jim. "Your orders sir?"

"I- is everyone on board?" Brice asked as he stood up.

"Yes, sir I did a head count just a moment ago." Wren said.

"Good. Cast off. And umm...collect him for me." Brice said before he started up the plank. Wren lifted an eye brow at Jim before he hauled the other man over his shoulder and boarded the ship. As they were leaving a fleet ship intercepted them. Before they could jump into hyper drive they were grappled by hooks and harpooned. "Shit! Cut those lines. Don't let them board us!" Brice yelled.

"You heard him! Get chopping!" Wren yelled as he dropped Jim to the deck. Everything was in a whirlwind as he looked around. Things came into focus when he heard another familiar voice.

"By order if the Navel Fleet, this pirate vessel is hereby under arrest!" Jim looked up just in time to see Amelia land on the deck, guns drawn and ready to fight. Ben soon came behind her and rushed to Jim.

"Let's go Jimmy. I've got you." Ben pulled him up and before Jim could resist he was being pushed over the deck of the Legacy. He finally looked up but it was too late to jump back on to the Atlas.

"Brice don't!" He looked up just in time to see the blond swing on to the main mast of the Legacy, with only his cutlass in his hand.

"Ahoy, Captain!" He called. The crew of the Legacy stopped and looked up at him. Jim recognized the look in his eyes. The same animalistic glare that had come over him when he took back the Atlas from Rocco. Jim was suddenly filled with dread. Amelia and her crew were about to die. "You have something that belongs to **me**." he growled.

"Fire!" Amelia ordered. Jim was pretty sure his heart stopped as twelve rifles were pointed at Brice. When he turned to look again, Brice was already swinging down the mast before even a shot was fired. He sliced through the main sail and released the rigging causing it to plummet to the deck - crushing three men in the process. Jim ducked as wood went flying in every direction. Brice landed on top of another man - planting his foot directly in his face and propelling himself backwards to slice through two more. The rest of the crew scrambled - trying to help the men trapped under the sail and take on Brice at the same time. Jim just covered his head as bullets flew every where. He caught a glimpse of Brice and he was covered in blood, none of which appeared to be him own. He cut down another man and finally went toe to toe with Amelia. In just a few seconds she was losing. She was clearly surprised at Brice's skill against her own. She blocked his sword with hers but was taken by surprise when Brice punched her in the stomach with his other hand.

"Ah! Dirty bastard." She hissed.

"Stop..." Jim was finally able to speak when Brice swept her legs from beneath her. But it was a whisper and Brice didn't hear him. Brice stepped on Amelia's hand to keep her from bringing her sword up.

"Make peace with your maker, bitch." Brice growled as he brought his cutlass to her neck.

"Stop!" Jim yelled as he grabbed Brice's arms. He tried to pull Brice back but he couldn't. So he begged. "Please Brice. Please don't kill her. She's my friend!"

"What?" Brice asked. He relented slightly and Jim as able to pull his sword away from Amelia.

"Let's just go. Please, let's just go." Jim pleaded as he continued to pull Brice back. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. Amelia was staring at him but he couldn't meet her eye. He shuddered when he felt Brice put away his sword.

"It's your lucky day. You better thank him." Brice said as he nodded towards Jim. Amelia just laid there in disbelief over what just happened. "Let's go." Brice said. He led Jim to the side where the Atlas hovered next to the Legacy.

"Jimmy, what are you doing?" Ben asked as they hopped on board. Jim didn't look back. He felt the Atlas jerk into hyper drive. With her depleted crew, Amelia wouldn't be able to catch them. But Jim wasn't worried about that. He knew exactly where she was going.


	12. Chapter 12

Atlas Page 12

A/N: Apparently the 9th anniversary of the movie passed and I completely forgot. So here's a chapter of Atlas :)

* * *

Brice came out his bathroom - slowly rubbing his hair dry with a towel. He glanced over at the curtains that concealed his bed when he heard Jim sigh. He looked up at Wren as he approached his desk. "Did you get him cleaned up?" he asked.

"Yes." Wren answered.

"Has he said anything?"

"No, he won't eat either. Just stopped his bawling a few minutes ago." Wren said as he gathered dirty towels and the basin of water he had used to get Jim cleaned up. Brice let out a long sigh.

"I don't know what to do here, Wren." He said in a low tone so Jim couldn't hear.

"What do you mean, cub?"

"I-I don't know how to deal with **this**. With him and all his emotions. I don't want to just leave him alone and hope he gets over it." Brice said as he looked towards the bed again. "What do I do?" Wren smiled a little to himself.

"I didn't realize you two were that serious already." He said. Brice looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Has it been so long since you cared for someone else that you've forgotten how to comfort them?" Wren asked. "I'm a little disappointed in you."

"Well you know what happened the last time I tried to get close to someone. It literally, almost **killed** me." Brice said as he tapped the scar on his ribs. "And he is different."

"How is he different?" Wren asked.

"He's Jim Hawkins." Brice reminded him. "He's not like other people. He's special."

"He's still human." Wren said as he moved to leave the room. "Treat him like one." He closed the the door and Brice could hear him walk off. He still didn't know what to do. He opened a drawer on his desk and fished out one of his cigarettes. He lit it and took a few drags before he started towards the bed. He pulled the curtain back slowly and looked inside. Jim was laying on his side facing away from Brice. His knees were drawn up a little and he had his arms wrapped around himself.

"Hey." Brice said quietly as he moved to lay down behind him. Jim looked over his shoulder. Brice looked down, avoiding eye contact - occupying himself with a loose thread on the sheets. "I'm sorry about before. I didn't know that fleet captain was your friend."

"She's more than that." Jim said quietly. "That was Amelia Doppler." Realization washed over Brice's face before he squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"Shit." He said. He took one last puff from his cigarette before he put it out in and ashtray next to the bed. "She was going to take you home. Back to Montressor."

"Yeah, I guess." Jim said as he turned over. Brice tensed a little, there was no avoiding looking him in the eye now.

"You seem unnervingly okay with the fact that you're not headed back there." Brice pointed out.

"I told you that's not what I wanted anymore." Jim said as he put his hand on top of Brice's. He moved closer and Jim wrapped his arms around him. "I just didn't realize how much until I ran into Ben. He told me what happened after I went missing...it's worse than I thought it would be. My mother...she's been living with the agonizing thought that I'm dead. But I'm not. I wish I could tell her I'm okay. She'd never believe it though - not unless I was able to come home. But I can't, not after everything I've put her through." He let out a long sigh before he looked up at Brice. "If Amelia goes back and tells her I'm alive - it'll be worse if I don't contact her...what should I do?" he asked. Brice's eye brows shot up at the question. No one had ever asked him for moral advice before.

"Jim I...you can't ask me that. Of course I'm going to tell you to forget all that and stay with me. I don't want you to suffer but I don't want you to leave me. If I told you to go back and you ended up in jail...well you saw how berserk I went when they were holding you just a few yards away." Brice said as he ran his fingers through Jim's hair. He sighed again. Brice's brow knit together when he saw the distressed look on Jim's face. His answer hadn't helped at all.

"My head hurts. I've been going over this so many times I can't think anymore. It's all a jumble." He whined. Brice pulled Jim's head to his shoulder and rubbed his back.

"Shhh..." He hushed him when he started whimpering. A few fresh tears rolled down his face. "Stop that now, Jim." Brice wiped them away with his thumb and offered Jim a comforting smile. "Go to sleep. Don't worry about it anymore. I'll think of something."

"But Brice-" Jim's protests were cut short when Brice kissed him. The contact was more soothing than Jim anticipated. The way Brice held him close - the feel of his skin was somehow different tonight. It wasn't meant to arouse him. His movements were slow and his hands didn't venture south or under his clothes. It was comforting. It put his mind at ease. He felt his body relax into the sheets. Tension and worry fluttering away as Brice ended the kiss.

"Sleep." He whispered as he pressed his forehead to Jim's. "And let me worry for a while."

* * *

Jim tried to follow Brice's somewhat good advice. He went about his work - business as usual and tried to block out the nagging thoughts of returning home. It was easier at night, with Brice pressed close against him. His warm hands running through his hair. Long, intimate kisses that left Jim's mind a total blank. Unfortunately after a week, Brice left to run an errand. He didn't tell anyone but Wren about his mission and when asked about it Wren simply told them that Brice would be back. For several nights Jim lay awake in Brice's bed - hugging his pillow close and inhaling Brice's lingering scent from the fabric. It started becoming something like a drug to him. When he felt anxious or he started second guessing his thoughts he'd run up to the cabin and bury his face in the sheets or in Brice's clothes. The odd, sweet smell of his cigarettes and the lemony scent of his soap made Jim's pulse slow - made his thoughts and heart stop racing.

After a week, Jim was nearly at his wits end. The last time Brice went off on his own he came back with a gash in his side. And as soon as the thought of Brice being hurt entered his mind so did those awful screams he let out while he was being patched up. Jim dropped his wrench and ran out of the engine room. The small space closing in on him - he ran to the deck and pulled on the collar of his shirt. He gripped the railing and took deep breaths. He glanced at the stairs that led to Brice's cabin. "Well, as long as I'm up here." he said and ran up. He opened the door and stopped in his tracks.

Jim was fully intent on finding the cabin empty but was taken by surprise to find a woman in there, standing just in front of Brice's desk. She turned around when she heard him walk in the room and Jim almost couldn't believe his eyes.

"Mom?" He gasped. He was afraid to move closer - fearing she might disappear if he tried to touch her. If he was hallucinating it was awfully convincing. She looked at him, squinting a little but finally realizing it was him under the long hair and five o'clock shadow.

"Jim!" she said before she flung her arms around him. Jim was sure now he wasn't dreaming - he had never been a lucid dreamer. And the weight of her in his arms was very real. "Oh my God." she cried as she squeezed tighter. "I don't believe it. It's true. Oh, it was all true." She babbled. She pulled away and cupped his face in her hands. "It's you. It's really you!"

"I don't understand. How did you get here?" Jim asked as he took her hands in his.

"I brought her." They both turned towards the bathroom when Brice said something. "I took one of the skiffs and hopped over to your planet. Wasn't hard to find her. You're inn was actually quite popular."

"Brice, why would you...you brought her here. Why?" Jim asked.

"It's what you wanted isn't it? You said so yourself. You wanted her to know you were okay. But you couldn't go home. So I brought her to you." Brice answered. Jim didn't try to understand Brice's logic, he just looked at Sarah for a moment. She didn't look like Brice had to forced her into the boat to bring her here. In fact she had a small bag beside her.

"Honey, what happened to you?" She asked. "Have you been here the whole time?"

"I-I don't know where to begin. I-"

"I'll give you guys some time." Brice said as he moved for the door. Jim let go of Sarah to embrace him. Brice was taken back by the sudden movement but he patted Jim on the back.

"Thank you." Jim whispered to him before he let him go.

* * *

Sarah spent about fifteen minutes crying. Not from sorrow but from relief. All the while she was hugging Jim to her bosom. Stroking his hair and thanking God for 'returning her baby to her'. If there had been witnesses, Jim wouldn't have allowed it to go on for so long but since they were alone he just rested his head to her chest and let her carry on for as long as she liked. When she composed herself she pushed him back so she could take in his appearance. She pinned one side of his long hair behind his ear and looked at the new piercing he had gotten in his lobe. She then pried his mouth open and looked at his teeth. She held his face and turned it to the left and then right - then up and then down. She took his hands in hers and examined the bandages he had on his right hand.

"It's nothing. I got a little burn from a heating pipe." He explained. He looked her over for a moment. She looked just as he remembered her. Her hands felt so tiny in his now. And after so long around the burly crew she looked petite and frail.

"Have you been on this ship the whole time?" She asked. "What happened the night after you left the inn?" Jim sighed before he explained his capture. How he had helped Brice reclaim the ship - being sure to leave out most of the gory details. He then told her how he ended up part of the crew and why he decided to stay. Again, careful to leave out the sordid bits of his relationship with Brice.

"So that man- the blond one with the scar. He's the captain." She stated more than asked. "And is this a...um, pirate ship?" Jim looked down.

"Yes." He answered before he glanced up at her. "Are you disappointed?"

"Well..." She stammered. "Are you happy here?"

"I have a few rough days but for the most part...yes." She appeared to understand his decision without him explaining the court martial that awaited him if he returned to the fleet. "Mom, you have to know. I wanted to come home, I really did. If nothing else just to let you know I was alright."

"It's been nine months." Sarah said. Her voice suddenly stern. His eye brows shot up when he realized she was getting mad at him. "I buried you. I visited your grave everyday for five months - just to make myself believe you were gone."

"I'm sorry. Ben told me you had to close the restaurant." Jim said.

"Oh, I didn't _have_ to. The Navy thought you were dead so that meant I kept getting your checks. There was more than enough money to keep it open. I just couldn't do it. Every person that walked through that door...every time it wasn't you my heart broke all over again." Sarah said. "Meanwhile you've been here. Safe and sound."

"Actually-

"Don't interrupt me." Sarah snapped. "Do you have any idea what is was like to have a conversation with **that** man-your _captain_?"

"I-

"He came into the inn and hands me this." She said as she pulled Jim's jacket from her bag. Jim had wondered where it disappeared to last week. "At first I didn't believe it. I pulled the rifle on him, thinking he killed you and took your stuff." Jim laughed a little, imagining the scene she described. Brice probably had to dig deep to keep from disarming her out of reflex. If they had gotten in a fight, Jim doubted he'd be talking to her right now. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it when he saw tears starting to well up in her eyes again. "But then he starts talking about you. How you laugh. How you scratch your back with your wrench. How you love purps. And then imagine my surprise when he says you're still alive. Not only that, but he can take me to you."

"And you just went with him? A complete stranger?" Jim asked a little upset.

"I had nothing left to lose." Sarah answered bluntly. Her words hitting Jim like a ton of bricks. He pulled her into a hug.

"Don't say that. Don't you **ever** say that!" He squeezed tighter when she wrapped her arms around him. "Cause if you have nothing then neither do I." She patted his back and after a few moments he let her go.

"What do you mean you have nothing? You have your boyfriend." She said. Jim nearly fell out of his chair. The thought of Brice as his boyfriend was enough to make him die of laughter. But the fact that Sarah knew about them kept him from even cracking a smile. Jim could never get anything past her.

"Oh he's not- we don't-I'm-damn it." Jim stammered. "What gave it away?"

"Well, when you were a captain, how many times did your crewmen hug you?" She answered his question with another question. Jim blushed a little. "Plus he told me."

"What!" He gasped. He knew Brice had no inner voice that told him what was inappropriate. He could feel his blush spread to his ears the more he thought about it. What had she and Brice talked about on their way back to the Atlas? "Whatever he said was a lie!" Jim said. Sarah just laughed at him.

"Really? Because he said he was lucky to have you." She said.

"He what?"

"Yeah, on the way back here all he wanted to do was talk about you. Mostly asking what you were like as a child but when I asked how you were...he's head over heels for you. He talked about you like you could do no wrong." Sarah said. Jim looked down at the compliment. He knew he had done wrong. Going AWOL. No contacting her sooner. Kyle's death. Brice must've just been polite so not to upset her. He knew all the things Jim had done wrong.

"Are we talking about the same guy? Blond hair, scar over his right eye." Jim asked. Sarah nodded. He just couldn't believe it. Brice was just full of surprises lately. Jim steered the conversation away from him. Apparently Sarah had taken up a few hobbies since he disappeared to keep herself busy. And he asked about every last detail to keep her from asking about what he had been doing. He thought of what the answer might be: Nearly getting killed, **twice**. Nearly falling for a homicidal girl. Robbing people. Stooping to the depths of debauchery that would surely land him in jail if anyone beside him and Brice knew about it. Yeah, he had been doing her proud.

Jim noticed when Sarah yawned and offered her Brice's bed for the night. She changed into her night gown and was about to lay down when Jim suddenly pulled the sheets off the bed like a mad man. Babbling that they might stink of cigarette smoke and beer. He hoped she wouldn't notice the blush had returned to his face as he put a fresh set of linens on the bed. Afterwards he said good night and left the room so she could get some sleep. Once outside he took a deep breath. In fact he took several. It had been a long time since he had been able to breathe so deeply. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. One he had been carrying around for the past year. He took a few moments to revel in his relief. He looked up at the stars and smiled.

As Jim gazed up he noticed there were tiny plumes of smoke coming from the crows nest. From where he stood he could also see the top of Brice's head. He climbed the rigging to find Brice sitting with his back to the bucket, sharpening his cutlass. "Hey." Jim said as he moved into the roost.

"Hey." Brice replied.

"I hope you don't mind, I'm gave my mom the bed." Jim said.

"Hope you changed the sheets first." Brice chuckled.

"Yeah." Jim sat down beside him and smiled. Brice slowed his sharpening when Jim leaned against him. "Thank you."

"You already thanked me." Brice said.

"I want you to know I mean it." Jim put his hand on top of Brice's, making him halt his sharpening. Brice looked at him and smiled a little.

"It was nothing."

"No, it wasn't. You didn't have to do it. But it means everything to me that you did." Jim said. Brice moved closer when he leaned up. "You did it just for me."

"Well then, you're welcome." Brice said before he kissed Jim on the lips. Jim inhaled sharply through his nose. God, how he had been wanting one of Brice's kisses. Brice chuckled as he pulled away. "Did you miss me?" he asked as he put his arm around Jim. He pulled him close and buried his nose in Jim's hair.

"Maybe more than just a little." Jim admitted. He titled his head back and nipped at Brice's jaw. "Did you miss me?"

"I was only gone five days." Brice said. Jim frowned and pulled away from him so Brice could the look on his face. "But yeah, I did." He cupped Jim's chin in his hand and gave his stubble a few gentle scratches. Jim blinked slowly, grinned wide and moaned. "You got a way of growing on a guy. As soon as I left I waned to turn back just to get one last kiss."

"Tone it down a bit." Jim said as he pulled away from Brice's touch. "We don't have a bed to go to, remember?"

"Oh right." Brice said before he went back to sharpening his sword. Jim watched him quietly for a moment. Studying his technique. He moved over as he looked at Brice's face. "Yes?" he asked after a few seconds of such close attention.

"You've got long eye lashes." Jim answered. Brice chuckled. Jim didn't know how he had missed it before. Not only were they long but they were a few shades darker than the hair on Brice's head. He guessed it was the liner that Brice often painted around his eyes. Tonight he didn't have any on and Jim wasn't distracted by sex. He took in all of Brice's features. His green eyes. His convex nose. His thin lips. He even noticed a small freckle by the corner of his mouth. There was another on his neck.

"They run in the family." He said glancing at Jim for a second. "You got your momma's eyes. Her nose too. But from what I saw of your pops everything else comes from him."

"...What was your father like?" He asked out of sheer curiosity. Brice paused for a second before smiling at the memories Jim's question brought up.

"He was great." Brice answered. "He was just like me. You would've loved him."

"Seriously. The guys are always talking about him."

"Well he was...a good captain I guess. He taught me everything I know. Kind of a womanizer."

"Oh really?" Jim asked sarcastically. He fiddled with the sleeve of his shirt. "So you guys were close."

"As close as can be."

"Do you miss him?"

"Yeah. Sometimes a lot. Sometimes a little." Brice answered as he looked up. "I miss how easy things were with him around. I aged ten years the day he died. Suddenly all this was mine." He gestured to the ship. "But I couldn't ask for more. And neither could he."

"So...how did he die?" Jim asked. Brice went quiet for a few minutes. "If you don't want to tell me I understand-

"No, it's fine. It's just...it involves your dad."


	13. Chapter 13

Atlas page 13

Author's note: Happy Valentine's Day! Even though this isn't a particularly romantic chapter in the story I decided to show you guys some love and post it. Also, there's more Atlas fanart – made by Zetshi on DA – check out it's awesomeness (It's in my faves). Also I'm trying something different with the writing format on this chapter

* * *

_"Mah Boy!" Elijah threw his arms in the air when he spotted Brice. He turned from his conversation with Toby and ran to embrace his father. _

_"Daddy!" _

"Daddy?" Jim asked.

"Shut up and listen to the story." Brice said before he took a drag from his cigarette. Jim hid his smile behind his hand and let Brice's story take him back in time.

_It was a beautiful day aboard the Atlas. Brice tugged on his father's goatee and he in turn ran his hand over the downy buzz cut hair on Brice's head. "I can not believe you are here. I have missed ya something fierce boy." Brice smiled at the sound of Elijah accent. A kind of slang that came from life growing up on islands where English was not the primary language. In the history books they called it: patois or something like that. It seemed like he left the 'G' off everything and words with 'TH' turned into a 'D' _

_His hair had grown longer but was still dread locked and pulled into a pony tail. He stood head and shoulders over Brice - nearly as tall as Wren."I missed you too, daddy." Brice said. _

_"The ship has missed you. It's been one thing breaking after another. The boys say it's my new mechanic. I say the ship missed you and since I'm captain, I'm right." _

_"Flawless logic." Brice said sarcastically. _

_"Whatever. The ship knew you were coming back - we been running good all day." Elijah said as he gestured around. _

_"I can not believe that is Toby. He was half that height when I left." Brice said as he watched the canid walk below deck. "Does that mean Ryan and Hank retired?" _

_"Last year. Luckily, Toby and Toni were more than happy to join. Tanya was a little reluctant but she knows how much it would've meant to Tank." Elijah said. _

_"Where's Dominic?" Brice asked. _

_"Retired a month ago." Elijah answered. Brice noticed his smirk. _

_"So... does that mean...?" _

_"Yes. Your **nanny** is now my first mate." Elijah said. _

_"Cub!" Wren came up from the galley and embraced him. "I knew you could not stay away." _

_"Nothing could keep me away." Brice let Wren lead him down stairs. _

_"How was the academy?" _

_"Uneventful." Brice answered. "Until I escaped." Wren laughed. When they entered the galley Smithy smiled at them. _

_"The prodigal son returns." Smithy said as he took up some steins. "That's an excuse for a beer if I ever heard one." _

_That night the Atlas was a wash with celebration. Brice partied with the crew and caught up on their adventures over the past three years. Brice was attentive until he bumped into someone he didn't know. "Who are you?" he asked the pale man. _

_"Could ask you the same. I didn't even know Elijah had any kids." He said as he eyeballed Brice._

_"He probably has lots of kids but I'm the only one he gives a damn about." Brice snorted._

_"I'm Leland." he introduced himself. _

_"Brice." _

_"Oh!" Leland exclaimed. "Those pictures!" _

_"What?" _

_"You're Briceson—_

"_It's Brice" He insisted. "No one gets to call me that but dad."_

"_I've seen pictures of you but they are all old. Like the hollo-locket he wears around his neck." Leland said before he took a sip from his mug. "Sorry, the way he talked about you - I thought you had died or something. It was all, 'I miss my son' this and 'I wish my baby was here' that." _

_"So...Leland. What is it you do?" Brice asked. _

_"I'm the mechanic." Leland answered. Brice snorted - trying not to laugh. "You know I have a kid your age." _

_"Really?" Brice asked in disbelief. _

_"Actually, he might be older than you. I can't really remember." Leland said with a nonchalant shrug. _

_"Lucky kid." Brice said sarcastically as he walked off. _

* * *

_Brice spent months getting reacquainted with the ship. Trying to retain all the things he had been taught in the academy and fixing the things Leland couldn't or wouldn't. He found the man was distracted most of the time. His mind up in the clouds or on who knows what as he blindly did his job. _

_Unfortunately things only became more stressful when Smithy and Wren were called back home for the funeral of their great grand father. They spent a day or two docked on their planet. But when reports of Fleet patrols came over the comm waves they had to cast off without Wren and Smithy. Elijah promised them they'd be back but in the mean time they needed some temporary help. Brice was more than a little skeptical when Leland said he knew of someone who could fill their spot. He decided to pull his father aside for a talk. _

_"Daddy-" He stopped when Elijah shot him a look. When they discussed matters about the ship, Brice wasn't allowed to call him that. "Captain." _

_"What is it?" Elijah asked as he sat down at his desk. _

_"I'm just wondering if we can trust the word of this guy." Brice answered. "Actually I'm wondering why the hell you allowed him on aboard." _

_"He gives a great blowjob." Elijah said. _

_"Ew. I didn't need to know that." _

"Ewww!" Jim exclaimed. Brice just smirked at him. "That's **not** funny."

"Who said I was telling a joke." Brice snorted as he put his cigarette out.

_Elijah gave a wicked laugh when he saw the disgusted look on Brice's face. He knew he didn't raise Brice to be a prude about sex but he doubted the boy wanted to hear about his exploits. "He claims he's the descendent of Michael…one of the **original ten**. _

"_Now that you mention it he **does** kind of look like him." Brice said as he scratched his stubble. "So fine, blow jobs and 'the brotherhood' aside—"_

"_I was having trouble finding a mechanic – a lot of the guys have a nasty habit of dying before they have kids." Elijah said. "It's only temporary, dear. If these guys get out of control we can handle it. Besides you get to be my first mate while Wren is gone." _

_"Really?" Brice asked smiling. He shook his head. "Fine, then as your first mate I advise against this. Leland is a complete failure as a mechanic - now he wants to bring his friends aboard who are probably as useless as him-_

_"Briceson Wray..." Elijah interrupted. Brice tried not to glare at his father when he called him by his full name. He looked at Elijah; whenever he did say his name like that it meant he wanted Brice to really listen. "I know, it goes against our rules but we can not function with half a crew. "And if they get out of hand, I'll stop them." _

_"Dad... you're not as young as you used to be." Brice said as he crossed his arms. Elijah smiled. "I just got you back. Last thing I need is some cock sucking pretty boy to fuck us both over and take our ship." Elijah sighed as he stood up. _

_"My boy, you don't have to worry about that." He said. "As long at you are alive, this ship will always be ours." Brice sighed as Elijah put his hands on his shoulders. "You don't have to worry while I am here. And I'm not going anywhere." _

* * *

_"A woman? And a fat cyborg? These are your well qualified friends?" Brice asked as he scrutinized the two crewmen Leland had brought before them. The woman looked fairly petite - her slim figure swimming in a large shirt - her pants nearly painted on. She had long brown hair that was pulled back into a bun - several strands escaping the binding. She glanced at Brice quickly before casting her blue eyes to the deck. The cyborg was an ursid. The entire right side of his body looked like it had been replaced by metal parts. His fake eye, widened as he stared at Elijah. He was ignoring Brice on purpose. "**No**." _

_"Not your call, kiddo." Leland said before he looked at Elijah. Brice glared at his father. _

_"You work with another crew member at all times." Elijah said. _

_"Dad!" Brice exclaimed. Elijah raised his hand and Brice shut his mouth and crossed his arms. _

_"You are **not** members of our crew. You are **temporary**. Step out of line and my **real** crew members will cut you down." Elijah said as he looked them over. "Three months is all I need you for. Follow orders, keep your mouths shut and your heads down and you'll live to see month four." He stopped at the woman. "That goes double for **you**."_

_"Yes sir." She said._

_"Be seen and not heard, sweetie." Elijah said. Brice laughed at the agitated look on her face. "We will be casting off tonight, whether you're on board or not." _

* * *

_Three months later…_

_Elijah looked at Brice for a moment before smirking. Lately he had noticed his son was stressed, irritable and being a down right little bitch to everyone around him. But it seemed this morning he was in a better mood. He sat down next to Elijah and sighed. _

"_Have a good night?" Elijah asked. _

"_I…yeah." Brice answered before running his hand through his hair. _

"_Guessing that means you made up with your lady friend." Elijah said. _

"_In a way." Brice said. And just like that Elijah saw the stress return to his features. Brice had entered in a relationship with the female crewmen – Marcy was her name…or was it Maureen. Elijah honestly didn't know. All he knew was that when they weren't screaming at each other, they were screwing. _

_Elijah thought it was just a fling – figured Brice hadn't gotten laid much while he was at the academy but as the days went on it seemed they were getting more and more serious. He could tell the girl was catching feelings – feelings it seemed Brice was beginning to return. As their service aboard the Atlas came closer and closer to being over it seemed they'd have a few choices to make. "Dad I don't know what to do." _

"_About what?" Elijah asked as he popped a grape into his mouth._

"_Marin is pregnant." Brice said. Elijah inhaled sharply, the grape lodged in his throat and he started gagging. "Very funny." Elijah continued to gag and tried to swallow. When his eyes started to water Brice finally realized he really was choking on something. He pulled his hand back and rapped Elijah on the back with it. On the third pat the grape went flying out of his mouth – shot across the room and into the wall. He inhaled dramatically and let out a few sputtering coughs. _

"_You okay?" He asked. _

"_I'm going to be a grandfather." Elijah said as he settled back into his seat. "That's fantastic! Have you—_

"_She wants to leave me." Brice interrupted. "She's going to take the baby and leave me if I don't… If I don't…" Brice trailed off and looked at Elijah. The haunted look in his eyes told him what Brice couldn't bring himself to. _

"_She wants you to leave the ship. To stop being a pirate?" Brice just nodded. "That's insanity. This is your blood." _

"_I know." Brice groaned. _

"_This is your life. Where will you go? What will you do! AWOL from the academy – you will be a wanted man for the rest of your life—_

"_I know!" Brice yelled as he slammed his fists down on the table. Elijah put his hand on top of Brice's – he could fell him trembling. _

"_I know it doesn't seem like it now but everything will be okay." Elijah assured him. _

"_Don't do that. Don't patronize me. I'm fucked!" Brice said. "I can't change who I am. Not for her. Not even for my child. I'm pathetic." _

"_No you're not. You shouldn't have to change. For her or anybody else. You're perfect the way you are." Elijah said. His tone suddenly dark. "And you're **not** going to." _

"_I know." Brice said – confidence in his voice. "But…I still don't know what I'm going to do. We're going back for Wren and Smithy tomorrow. She wants my decision by tonight or she walks off at the next port." He looked at Elijah when he gave his hand a firm squeeze. _

"_We'll think of something." _

* * *

"We never did." Brice said as he looked down. "Twenty four hours later, my father was dead, Marin, your father and that cyborg bastard were gone, the ship was half burned and I was fifty miles away from it in a coma – breathing with the aid of a machine and completely unaware of the truth—of any truth until I woke up six weeks later."

"…" Jim just stared at him, eager for the rest of the story.

"She… Marin was never pregnant. It was lie. A cruel and elaborate ruse to divide and conquer. Their plan had been to cause a rift between my father and me. She thought that I would want to leave him. Leave the Atlas and that would leave my father distraught and vulnerable. Once me and Marin were far enough away, she'd kill me and rejoin the others – but I told her I wasn't leaving. When we made port on Wren and Smithy's planet, she bolted down the gangplank and I went after her. When they were sure I was far enough away, your father and the cyborg pulled their little mutiny. Nearly burned the ship to cinders."

Brice touched the scar over his eye. "The cyborg did this - he clawed at me with that arm of his. He bailed after that – taking one of the skiffs and fleeing like the rat he was." He touched his chest. "Marin came back and together she and your father carved out my lung before running off together."

"Oh…"

"Wren and Smithy heard the battle – came just in time to save me."

"Your father…who?"

"Leland." Brice said before swallowing hard. "Coward didn't even have the guts to fight him. He…when they were—

"I get it." Jim said quickly. He shook his head. Brice's story made sense of some many things. Things Jim thought Brice was just being a jerk about. Killing Rocco. His attitude towards Katarina. Keeping him at arms length. His general distrust of others. When Brice looked at him he could tell that all he saw was the past. Leland had betrayed his father. He tried not to dwell on the irony of their relationship.

Brice looked a little dejected after telling Jim the story. His face was skewed – like he had a bad taste in his mouth. Jim could see the regret written all over his face. He was disgusted at his own stupidity when he recalled what happened years ago. Angry that he didn't come back in time to save his father. Jim could see him closing himself off - making sure never to let anyone in to hurt him like that again. He leaned over – hesitating for a moment when Brice stared at him. He closed the distance and kissed Brice on the lips. He smiled when Brice returned it. He felt his fingers thread through his hair. He pulled away when he remembered they didn't have the bed tonight. "Thank you for telling me."


	14. Chapter 14

Atlas page 14

Sarah stayed for a week and Jim was glad to have her around. He was surprised that the boys behaved themselves the entire time. Offering to wait on her hand and foot. Listening to her stories at dinnertime and what not. It probably also helped that Jim barely let her out of his sight. They knew he could beat the crap out of any one of them if they so much as looked at his mother the wrong way. Never the less Brice assured him the crew had respect for mothers. It was other women they didn't give a crap about.

Jim was down in the engine room, catching up on the work he had been shirking lately. Sarah was getting a personal tour of the ship with Brice as her guide. It didn't really put Jim at ease but he had to trust Brice not to try anything. He sighed in relief when they came into the engine room. Sarah was laughing at something Brice had said - her arm looped in his.

"Well, aren't you two chummy." Jim said as he finished up his work.

"Your boyfriend is very charming." Sarah said as she patted Brice's arm. Jim saw Brice cringe at the term. But he hid his distaste for it well. He forced a smile at Sarah and let go of her arm.

"Well I have to convince you to let me keep him, don't I?" Brice asked as he moved to Jim. "You need to know that he's well taken care of right?"

"That's right." Sarah agreed. Brice gave Jim a look – telling him without words that he was going to pay for all of this. In wasn't in Brice's nature to be so sweet. Jim was sure he was starting to get cavities. He winked at Brice. His ass literally belonged to him at this point. The wink was just to reassure him that once his mother left he'd start making payments with it. "It's a lovely ship, honey. Not as massive as the one you had with the fleet but I suppose it has a very…. cozy allure to it." She said as she looked around the engine room.

"She runs a lot better thanks to Jim." Brice said as he playfully elbowed him in the side.

"I bet." Sarah said. "Did I tell you he built his first solar surfer when he was eight…." She trailed off when she came across the list of names carved next to the gauges. Jim realized right away which one had caught her eye. The small room went quiet and it filled with tension. At that moment Jim was sure he and Sarah had the same thought:

'_Yes. This is what he left us for.' _

Jim was grateful Sarah didn't know all the sordid details. That Leland was just as spineless as they both thought. That he had left them for fame and glory only to end up a two bit mechanic and personal lap dog to the former captain of this ship. That he tried to drive another family apart, used sex and lies to kill a somewhat innocent man and fled like the scoundrel he was.

"Captain… can you give me a moment with my son?" Sarah asked.

"Of course." Brice said before he walked out the room. Sarah turned to Jim.

"Is… is it **him**?" She asked. Jim didn't need to ask 'him who?' He knew whom she was asking about.

"Yes." Jim sighed before he scratched his back with his wrench. After fiddling with it for a second he put it down. "Brice confirmed it a while ago—

"Is this why you stayed? To be like him?" she asked – truly disgusted at the mere thought that Jim would want to be like the man that abandoned them.

"No!" Jim said louder than he meant to. "It's one of the reasons I wanted to leave this ship. I hate the legacy he has left here – it's caused me nothing but strife."

"Then why did you stay?" she asked. He had explained it to her before but apparently she wanted the whole truth this time.

"I'm a wanted man. There wasn't a whole lot of places I could go besides here. Honestly it's either this or jail. People are dead because of me. I aided a pirate – the Fleet will not care that I did what I had to – to survive. They'll only see everything I did wrong and throw away the key." Jim said.

"…"

"I can't help that I fell in love with….this." He gestured around. "The freedom. It's unbelievable. Being out here—

"With him?"

"Who?" Jim asked this time – a little confused.

"Brice."

"He's…. definitely a plus." Jim said with a shrug. She had always wanted Jim to find 'the one' no matter what gender they were but he wasn't about to tell her Brice was it just to make her happy. In all honesty he didn't know if this thing with Brice would last – he still didn't know if he wanted it to. There was still something so demented about it. Now that he knew about his father and Elijah it seemed more than a little bizarre. "Look, I told you I'm happy and I really am." He assured her. She sighed.

"I suppose visiting you here is better than visiting you in prison." She rationalized.

"Yeah, here my relationship with a man is voluntary." Jim said. Sarah couldn't help but laugh. She scolded Jim for making such a horrible joke but he just smiled. He didn't realize how much he missed her.

* * *

All too soon Sarah and Jim were saying goodbye. She hugged him tight and he returned it. "Okay honey, I have to go." Sarah said.

"Okay." Jim sighed.

"Gotta get back to my life and you to yours."

"Uh huh." He hummed.

"Jim."

"Hmm?"

"Let go of me." She demanded.

"Oh!" he hadn't realized she had let him go quite a while ago. He straightened up and looked at her.

"I love you honey." She said before she kissed him on the cheek. She boarded the skiff and sat next to Brice. They cast off and he watched them go until they were out of sight.

Just like before Brice was gone for about four days. They docked at a trade post to wait for him. Jim was a little apprehensive about going ashore. The last time he had he ran into Ben and ended up having a nervous break down. Running into Silver briefly crossed his mind. After hearing Brice's story there was no doubt in his mind that the ursid cyborg that had worked along side his father was him. But the only way to confirm it would be to actually talk to Silver. And Jim wasn't sure he wanted to. If he found Silver, he might find his father and he no longer knew if he wanted that.

"Hey, dad. Long time no see. I'm currently sleeping with the guy whose father you killed. How about this weather, hm?" Jim said to himself as he watched the streets from the crow's nest – he had been basically hiding up there for the past few days. 'Keeping watch' had been his excuse. After the third day he decided the odds weren't that high. He disembarked and walked around the market. He smiled when he came across a head shop. He wasn't expecting to come across the kind of tobacco Wren's grandmother gave to Brice but if he could find something close it would be a nice gift.

Jim lifted an eyebrow when he came across the 'erotic oddities' section of the shop. He often wondered where Brice had found all his 'toys'. Jim felt a little flustered as he walked around the store – the phallic shaped things proudly on display everywhere. Jim decided on some scented candles and a new bottle of lube. As he headed back to the ship he wondered if doing something romantic would upset or appease Brice. Before he left it seemed he was all tapped out on being nice.

Jim decided to stay in the market a little longer. It had been a while since he actually had some time alone. Just to himself. So he got something to eat and sat at a nearby fountain and people watched for an hour or so. It felt good to be by himself. He didn't realized how much he missed the solitude. Of being able to sit a think about things without one of the guys coming up and distracting him. He smiled and flipped a doubloon into the fountain before he headed back to the ship.

Jim hopped over the ledge and headed for the galley when he crossed paths with Wren. "There you are. Captain's been looking for you." He said as he hiked his thumb towards the cabin. Jim hid his smile – inside he was grinning ear to ear. He pretended to be annoyed as he headed for the cabin. He literally wanted to run there as fast as he could. He opened the door and smirked seeing Brice behind his desk. He had one leg up on the surface and was in the middle of lighting one of his cigarettes. His eyebrows went up when he saw Jim.

"Hey babe. Where you been?" he asked as he stood up. He walked over to Jim and kissed him. Jim lifted an eyebrow at the chaste kiss. "That was from your mother. She sends her love."

"Oh?"

"Plus, a lot of your clothes. Two pairs of boots. Homemade apple butter, cornbread and purp sauce." He said as he gestured to the numerous bags on the floor next to his desk. "Oh and that." He pointed to the large wrapped package leaning against the wall by the bed. One look and Jim knew exactly what it was. And from the smirk on Brice's face he knew too. He ran to it but stopped just inches from touching it. He ran back to Brice and swept him up in his arms. Brice just closed his eyes when Jim kissed him. He felt like he was trapped in whirlwind as Jim ran his hands all over.

"I…can I…Do you want to?" He asked as he looked back and forth from Brice to the package.

"Oh no, I'm exhausted. We'll catch up tomorrow. Go play with your toy." Brice said as he turned to go to the bathroom. Jim embraced him from behind and squeezed him tight.

"You know you're amazing, right?" Jim whispered in his ear.

"Yeah I do." Brice smirked. "Go on now." Jim gave him one more kiss on the cheek before he gathered the large package and ran from the room.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Brice stirred from his sleep. The whirl of something mechanical made him lift his head and look around. He felt the bed next to him and Jim wasn't there. Another mechanical sound and he got out of bed. He pulled on his robe and ventured outside. He immediately hugged himself. The etherium was cold tonight and the wind gust right up the loose fabric around him. He looked up and noticed Wren in the crow's nest. He went up and found the felinoid staring intently at something on the deck.

"He's obsessed." Wren said and nodded to where Jim was working on his solar surfer in an open space near the stern of the ship. Brice just smiled.

"I find it odd that a man obsessed with freedom used to want a life in the military."

"Well, I said it before and I'll say it again. He's a weirdo. It leads him to do weird shit. Like this for example." Wren said. They both jumped when the solar surfer suddenly came to life – the engine shot a few sparks before firing up. Jim let out a triumphant cheer before stepping on the well-worn board. He shot off the deck in a flash, a brief trail of red following him as he sped off into the night.

"Incredible." Brice sighed as he watched Jim go.

* * *

For the next few days they sailed at cruising speed. They had supplies but Brice had a lot to catch up on. From day break to midday Wren had reports for him the read. After lunch they trained – which consisted of Wren kicking Brice around the deck for three hours. According to Wren Brice had gotten soft and his inability to hold his own against Wren was proof enough. So Wren put him on a strict regiment – no beer, no sex, only one blunt a day. Jim was kicked out of the cabin to ensure there would be no interference. Which suited him – he spent most nights enhancing his solar surfer.

After a month he was starting to get antsy. He found himself staring at Brice and Brice staring right back at him. The few seconds they had to do this everyday was spent mentally undressing each other. But Brice couldn't get more than a step closer to Jim before Wren showed up and dragged him away. To keep from going crazy, Jim occupied himself with giving the ships interior an overhaul – which he planned nearly a year ago. With the aid of the crew they got the remodeling done in a few weeks. But Jim could see it on their faces as he told them about his grand scheme for the cargo hold – they wanted him to have sex with Brice just as badly as he did. Maybe even more seeing how Brice didn't make their lives easy during his forced abstinence.

By month four Jim had the Atlas gleaming like new. When ever they made port he'd mail a letter to his mother just to let her know he was still safe. Brice promised they would head to Montressor's sector so they could visit her but before they did he announced that they would be going to visit Wren and Smithy's home planet: Satira. The crew was enthusiastic. From what they told Jim it was very similar to Kinapis only instead of beaches it had lots of lush greenery and lakes. When they arrived Jim noticed it was just about as developed as Kinapis – just a few simple houses spread here and there.

"Grammy!" Smithy exclaimed as he ran down the gangplank. He embraced the elderly felinoid and moved aside so Wren could as well. As Jim got closer he noticed she wasn't speaking English to them. He doubted she knew the language at all. As he passed by she suddenly grabbed his arm. She pointed a boney, clawed finger at him and said something – probably asking who he was. Wren answered in their language. The only thing Jim caught was Brice's name and then his. The old alien's eyes went wide before she smiled.

"Camei! Ita-il sum wey ta." She said as she pulled Jim after her.

"Aww, that's sweet of her." Smithy said.

"What? Where is she taking me?" Jim asked.

* * *

Wren and Smithy's grandmother was very nice. She fed Jim until he fell asleep. When he woke up she had a basin for him to wash up. He noticed the water had a slight scent to it. And with some persistence she got him to wear the clothes she brought to him. The pants were kind of tight and the short poncho wasn't really his style but he thought it might offend them if he didn't acclimate to their culture while they stayed there.

They spent the night around a large bon fire. Jim wondered around, trying to understand what the other felinoids were saying. There were only a few that spoke English but Jim got the jist of what they were talking about. Unlike Amelia they weren't reserved – when they talked they gestured in a very animated fashion. He spotted Wren and walked over.

"Hey where's Brice?" he asked. Wren lifted an eyebrow at him – taking in his attire for a second. His nostrils flared and Jim could tell he could smell what he had washed with earlier. It made Jim wonder what was in that water. Something laced with pheromones maybe. Subtle to humans but very obvious to heightened, alien senses like Wren's. Now that he thought about it everyone had given him that same look.

"He's over there." Wren said and pointed to where Brice was standing next to the fire. Jim started to walk towards him before he stopped short.

"You're not going to stop me?"

"No." Wren answered. "I am going to **warn** you though."

"About what?"

"His training is over. And he **knows** it." Wren said – an odd smirk curling his lips.

"You're weird."

"Ditto." Wren quipped before he walked off. Jim just rolled his eyes before he headed over to Brice. It seemed he was embracing the culture as well. He had on a pair of pants similar to Jim's but no poncho. And like everyone he wasn't wearing shoes. He had done his usual beauty ritual – the dark liner around his lids making his eyes stand out. Nearly glowing in the fire light with the natural highlights in his hair. Brice looked very at home amongst the aliens – somehow natural in the wilderness.

"Hey." Brice smiled wide when Jim came to him. He excused himself out of the group of felinoids he was talking to and took Jim's hand. "Let's go." Jim felt a bolt of excitement rush through him. Not unlike how he felt their first night together.

"Where are we going?" Jim asked when they bypassed the house he had gotten changed in.

"I've got a surprise for you." Brice said as he led Jim into the woods. They went in so deep that Jim couldn't hear the noise from the village anymore. Brice suddenly pulled Jim around in front of him. He kissed him and backed him towards their destination. "Careful." He said.

Jim turned his head and saw the tent Brice had set up. A very dim glow coming from inside. Jim knelt down and opened the flap. He smiled when he spotted the fur palette Brice had laid inside. There were a few plush pillows on top of it. The only other item in there was a small candle with an incense stick stuck in the wax – both burning slowly and filling the small enclosure with sweet smoke. Jim also noticed the bottle of lube on the palette. The modern convenience standing out amongst the rustic settings. He crawled in and Brice soon followed him, zipping the opening shut and turning towards Jim. He pulled Brice into a kiss and eased on to his back.

The kiss took his breath away. He hadn't realized how much he missed something so simple. The feel of Brice's lips – his stud running over his tongue, the taste of beer on his breath, that lavender incense thickening the air. It made Jim's head spin when he inhaled. He pulled the poncho off – it was suddenly so hot. The nerves under his skin seemed to jump into hyper drive when Brice peeled the now very tight pants off of him.

Their sex had never been so intense before. Everywhere Brice touched him seemed to ignite a fire of sharp tingles along his skin. It had been nearly five months since their last time together - it hurt when Brice pushed into him but even that twinge of pain made Jim want more. He begged Brice for it and when he complied Jim was sure the entire universe could hear him screaming. Being heard in the village briefly crossed his mind but it was so hard to care with the way Brice was touching him. His cock filling him so completely – he almost couldn't take it.

When Brice made him straddle him all thoughts of anything else ceased to trouble Jim. All he knew was the sensation of Brice inside him – his hands on his hips or teasing his nipples. The unbridled look of pure need in his eyes. His cheeks were flushed. Jim noticed his grip got tighter. Before he could think to even say his name Brice was calling out his as he climaxed. He tossed his head back over one the pillows and held Jim still. It sent a ripple through Jim – he bit his bottom lip, expecting his own apex but it didn't come. He shuddered – the jerking movement got Brice's attention and he smiled when he noticed Jim's erection.

Jim almost put Brice on is hands and knees but he had a sudden desire to see his face and he laid Brice on his side. Brice goaded him as he took his sweet time spreading lube on himself. Jim was a little rough with him - successfully silencing his taunting by pressing his middle finger into his prostate in one swift jab. Brice grabbed his wrist and whined. Jim relented and upon Brice's request eased his erection in slowly. Brice clung to his shoulders and practically purred as Jim started his deep rhythmic thrusting.

Brice kissed him the way he used to when he was trying to get Jim to relax. Long and slow – running his hands through Jim's hair and playing with the ticklish spot on the back of his neck. Jim ran his hands over every inch of Brice that he could reach. Surprisingly he found an erogenous zone on Brice's wrists. He turned his head to kiss his palm but connected with the tender skin on the inside of his arm. He felt the shudder it sent through Brice and marveled at the smile that spread across his face as he arched his neck back. He nipped his way up Brice's arm and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Inhaling deeply – reveling in the smell of Brice's warm skin.

Jim moved a little faster – when Brice sunk his nails into his back it put him right on the edge. Brice's moaning reached a higher pitch as he came again – body wracked with tingles as he ejaculated on his stomach. Jim swore as Brice tightened around him. His orgasm hit him hard. He practically saw stars as he came inside of Brice.

Afterwards Jim just lay on top of him and caught his breath. Absently moaning as Brice gently scratched his back. Jim leaned up and gave him little pecks along his jaw. After a while Brice tapped his shoulder.

"Cigarette." He simply said and Jim rolled off of him. He grabbed his pants and fished them out of the pocket. He unzipped the flap and leaned out of it as he lit the tip. Jim looked past him and noticed it was raining. He could also hear the drops that made it through the canopy of trees plink on the roof of the tent. The humidity made Brice's smoke linger outside for a while.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Brice said.

"I'm serious."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Well, it's kind of a heavy question. If I ask it I want you to not get all weird on me." Jim said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay." Brice said a little wary this time.

"And you have to tell the truth."

"When have I ever lied to you?" Brice asked. Jim looked a little apprehensive for a second. "Just ask your question." He turned to blow smoke out of the tent.

"Do you love me?" Brice snapped his head back around to look at Jim. "I'm not talking about rainbows and heart shaped chocolate boxes. I'm asking about your genuine feelings towards me."

"That **is** a heavy question." Brice admitted.

"Is this just fucking to you?"

"No." Brice answered quickly. "I mean, when we started out I totally wanted to sleep with you just to say that I did. I mean, you are Jim Hawkins – I wanted to see if the dick was as big as the legend." Jim crossed his arms and glared at him. Brice took one last puff before he put the blunt out. "But of course as time went by and you kept wanting me, I kept wanting you." He blew the smoke out and zipped the flap. "For a while I didn't know if I cared. Then I saw you kissing that girl." Jim was about to ask him 'what girl' when he suddenly remembered. "That's when I knew I cared. I got jealous when I saw her kiss you. God, I wanted to kill her so bad." He sighed.

"That's a very creepy thing to say. Sweet, but creepy." Jim said.

"You saw how I reacted when that fleet bitch tried to take you away." Brice said. Jim gave him a look. "Sorry. But all I know of her is that she tried to take you from me."

"I'm not a possession." Jim scoffed.

"I know that." Brice said. He sighed again – he was starting to get frustrated. "But in a way you belong to me. The same way I belong to you." He knelt in front of Jim and put his hands on his shoulders. "Lay back." Jim eased back and Brice lay next to him. "Your question really depends on your definition of love. Mine is kind of skewed."

"Oh, you think?" Jim asked sarcastically. Brice crinkled his nose when he smiled. Jim knew what that meant – it was Brice's way of calling him a wiseass in not so many words.

"I care for you, of course. I miss you when we're apart. You do things that amaze me. You drive me fucking insane some times with the way you act. But when I think about the future, when I'm making plans for a heist or where we should dock to take a break… I wonder if you'll like where we go. I think about the things we can do together. I constantly think about how I'm going to touch you the next time we have sex." Jim smiled a little.

"How's that make you feel?"

"Terrified." Brice blurted out. "The last time I got this… involved I nearly died." Jim put his hand on top of Brice's when he tried to move away.

"Brice, either you know by now that I'd never do that or—

"I know. I just… once bitten twice shy, you know." Brice said.

"Hopefully you don't always feel scared."

"No. A lot of the time you make me happy." Brice said as he gazed down at Jim. "Really happy."

"And other times?"

"Well, sometimes I worry. Like when you're on that god-forsaken surfer of yours." Jim chuckled. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you love me?" Brice asked.

"… Yes." Jim answered. Brice chuckled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know. How messed up is that."

"It's not. After all I did save you from Rocco. I've given you a place to stay so you don't have to go to jail. Freed you from you life of bondage in the fleet."

"You certainly paint a heroic picture of yourself." Jim said.

"It's true isn't it?"

"Yes." He answered. He relaxed back into the fur and sighed.

"So what brought this up?" Brice asked.

"Oh." Jim snorted. "Too much time to think these last few months. About the ship and how the new generation takes over for the last."

"… You were thinking about… my future children?" Brice asked – his question sounded awkward.

"In a way yes. You told me once that you planned on continuing the tradition."

"I still plan to." Brice said. Jim suddenly sat up.

"Last time I checked two men can't have a baby. And even if they could—

"Belay your freak out – I know that. Eventually I'll have to impregnate a woman." Brice said. "I'm willing to wait until you are okay with that idea, to do it."

"Really?"

"Well yeah. Wren can't raise it alone, he'll probably have his own kids by then." Brice joked.

"Not funny." Jim pouted. Brice just chuckled and pulled Jim close.

"Don't worry about that kind of stuff. It's a long way off." He assured Jim. He sighed and rested his head on Brice's shoulder. He listened to rain. It reminded him of home.


	15. Chapter 15

Atlas page 15

Jim spent a good deal of the next day in the tent with Brice. Only venturing out to pee. He was sure they smelt terrible. In fact when they returned to the village to get something to eat a little after midday he noticed a number of felinoids twitch their noses as they walked by. "You smell like you've been in an orgy." Wren said when they entered their grandmother's house. She just laughed and patted Jim on the back. He thanked her. If she hadn't stuffed him full of food the night before he'd have gotten hungry and he and Brice wouldn't have gotten the chance to talk.

They ate again and took left overs with them back to the tent. They left the flap open when they went to a nearby lake to wash up. What started as a playful splash fight turned into a heated make out session. Ending with Brice bringing Jim to orgasm with just his hand. Jim had marveled at his speed – the water splashing around the rapid movement of his arm. His other hand had been around Jim's back, teasing up and down his crevasse. Jim put his head back to moan and Brice bit the tender spot on his neck. And that was all Jim could take.

Afterwards they lay out in the sun to dry. They talked about random things. Jim found out Brice's favorite food was tacos. He preferred chicken to beef. And tomatoes to beans. "But it really doesn't matter if there's sour cream and spicy pico."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Brice sighed. "This one place, East of Cortizon serves them with bacon and chives. And another by Pelcinar has these hard shells that are crunchy and they put shredded cheese and guacamole on top." He smiled.

After they were dry they went back to the tent and Jim spent about an hour telling Brice about engines. How they work. How without one small lug nut they'll fall apart. Their combustion rates. And Brice just lay there and listened to him talk with a smile on his face. At dusk they ate again and afterwards Brice took Jim into his mouth – the action sending them into another evening of sex.

Jim didn't know what time they stopped to sleep but when he woke it was day break. The birds were chirping outside and the sky was just starting to light up along the horizon. He watched from the opening in the flap as the star lit up the once dark woodland around them. Everything shined with dew – lush and green, renewed by the light showers that passed during the night.

"Mm…" He looked over his shoulder when Brice rolled over in his sleep. "Don't tell me it's morning already." He groaned as he flung his arm over his eyes.

"I hate being the barer of bad news…" Jim trailed off.

"Shit." Brice cursed. "That was the fastest two days, ever." He said. He pulled his arm back and looked at Jim. "We gotta leave today." Jim just shrugged.

"That's okay." He said as he went back to watching the sunrise. "This place is nice and all but I miss our bed."

"True." Brice said. "Wait…'our' bed?"

"Is that a fear of commitment I hear in your voice?" Jim asked. He was expecting Brice to 'put him in his place'. After all he was the captain and as it stood Jim was just an assistant mechanic. They weren't equally ranked at all – not even close. Nothing on the Atlas belonged to him. He should've known better than to make a statement like that. But he didn't let his fear show in his reply. He heard Brice shift behind him and jumped when he felt the lightest touch of lips on his buttocks.

"No." Brice answered. "That's just the first time you referred to anything like that."

"Oh?" Jim asked. He arched his back as Brice began to kiss a trail up it.

"I was wondering if my admission of love would make you a little possessive of me."

"You like that?"

"To an extent." Brice admitted. "And you're right, I do miss having you in our bed." Jim hunched his shoulders reflexively when Brice licked his ear.

"You think we can take this with us?" Jim asked as he ran his hand over the fur palette.

"Well, yeah. I bought it so it's either take it or trash it." Brice said. "Where do you want to put it?"

"I'd say the engine room but Cal would wonder what it's doing there… plus it might catch on fire." Jim joked. Brice chuckled as he started to kiss his back again. "Maybe the open space in front of the curtain for the bed… or under your desk." Brice made a noise like he was trying not to laugh out loud.

"Damn, baby. Don't say shit like that. I almost came." Brice said. Jim laughed.

* * *

After a stop by the lake to wash up and clean the fur they got dressed, packed up the tent and headed back to the village. Brice laughed when Jim commented on how odd it felt to wear clothes after spending just about 48 hours naked. Brice assured him they could do it again. Now that he was caught up on all his work and training he would have more time to spend with him. Jim smiled despite the nagging feeling in the back of his mind – like something was about to happen. He looked up and noticed some storm clouds rolling in – a flock of space rays fleeing in the opposite direction. They might not be able to take off if it was an electrical storm.

"Captain!" No sooner had they entered the village did Toby come running up to them. "We have a problem." They followed him to the docks were it looked like a small ship had crashed into the secondary mast of the Atlas. The crew was running about, trying to get the little vessel out of the rigging and put out the small fire the engine had caused.

"Aw shit." Jim said.

"Son of a bitch! My ship!" Brice yelled as he shoved the rolled up fur into Toby's arms. "Where is the dumb shit who did this?"

"Sir!" Wren called him over and as they got closer to him they both noticed the two men that Smithy and Tony had tied up on their knees.

"…" Brice fell silent, as did Jim. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Silver?" He asked when he recognized the ursid.

"Jimbo!" Silver said relieved. He looked at the man next to him. He blinked and shook his head just to make sure he was seeing right.

"Leland." Brice growled. The sound of his voice sent a chill through Jim. He suddenly lounged at Leland – grabbing his by the neck and choking him. "You bastard! You fucking rat bastard!" Jim was frozen for a moment – the rest of the crew didn't seem to care about what he was doing and just stood back as Brice acted on his rage.

"Jimbo, do something!" Silver barked at him. Brice suddenly backhanded him.

"Don't you speak to him!" He went back to throttling Leland. "You killed my father you cock sucking little bitch."

"Ack!" Leland tried to speak but Brice pressed harder on his throat.

"Die you bastard. Just die!" Brice yelled in his face. Jim was even more shocked when tears started to roll down Brice's cheeks. "I hate you. Fucking die!"

"Br—brother—ack!"

"Don't speak just die!"

"He's trying to say brotherhood." Silver said. Brice suddenly looked at him – his eyes wide and filled with anger and pain. Leland was starting to turn blue. "He invokes brotherhood and according to your rules you have to—" Brice let go of Leland and punched Silver as hard as he could. The force of which sent Silver to the ground. Jim flinched when his mechanical eye shattered against the wood of the dock.

"You dare to use what my family has built to save your fat ass!" He reached over and grabbed Wren's gun from his holster. "You piece of shit I—

"Brice!" Wren grabbed the gun and aimed it away just as Brice pulled the trigger – the bullet sent off into the sky. Brice whirled on Wren – attempting to strike him with his free hand. Wren caught his wrist and restrained him easily when he tried to pull away.

"Let go of me damn it! That's an order!" he nearly fell when Wren let him go. He lounged at Leland again but Wren stood in his way. "Wren what is this treason!"

"He declared brotherhood I can't allow you to—

"Fuck you!" Brice yelled in his face. There was a collective gasp when Wren glared at him. A little annoyed at Brice's behavior. "God damn it." Brice seemed to calm down. "They can't – they need a current member to vouch for them. And no one here cares whether they live or die. And without that they can't use brotherhood."

"I will." Jim tried not to jump when all eyes fixed on him. Even he didn't believe he had said that. He didn't know what he was doing but he steeled himself and said it again. "I will. I'll vouch for them." He immediately regretted it when Brice looked at him. There was no more anger in his eyes – just pain. He looked so hurt that Jim almost took it back but before he could Brice shoved Wren out of the way and stormed up the gang plank.

"Sir, what do we—

"The brig." Wren interrupted Smithy. "Just put them in the brig and let's cast off before it starts to rain." Just as he said that it started to pour. Fat drops of water that soaked everyone in the short amount of time it took to get below deck. "Watch them." Wren whispered to Toby as everyone else exited the brig.

"Jim or the other two?" Toby asked. Wren snorted.

"For now, both." Jim just stared at his father – but the man wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Jimbo." He turned and looked at Silver when he called his name. "Thank you." Jim just turned to Toby – he took the fur from him and headed upstairs. He hurried across the wet deck and up into Brice's cabin. Upon entering he immediately ducked out of the way of an ashtray when Brice flung it at his head.

"Why!" Brice yelled at him. He advanced on Jim – he slapped the fur out of his hands and pushed him roughly against the wall behind him. "I never expected this from you." Jim was speechless as more tears spilled out of Brice's eyes. They mixed with his liner – black lines trailing down his face and staining his shirt.

"Brice—"

"He killed my father!"

"Well, he **is** my father." Jim finally said. "Baby, I'm sorry. I had to." Brice seemed to understand but he still looked frustrated – like he wasn't sure how to react to Jim's statement. After a few seconds he just turned away from Jim and let out a few sobs. Jim stood there for a moment – unsure of what to do. If he tried to comfort Brice he might lash out at him. But he didn't want to just leave him alone. He might never get a chance to repair what he had broken in their relationship if he ran away from this problem. So he moved to Brice and embraced him.

"No!" Brice fought him but Jim didn't let go. He turned around and beat against Jim's chest. "God damn it! Let go of me. Let go!" He cried. In his hysterical stated he didn't have the strength to fight Jim. And Jim just held him tighter when he tried to worm away.

"I'm sorry." Jim whispered to him as Brice pressed his face into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I had to."

* * *

Jim felt very restless. He had stayed with Brice until he stopped crying. He seemed to regain his composure but he still refused to leave his cabin. He just sat at his desk and busied himself. Jim could tell by the way Brice hunched his shoulders when he tried to kiss his cheek that Brice didn't really want to see him that night. So he went to the engine room and did busy work. When a few hours passed Jim went back up and peeked in the cabin. It was dim inside - he couldn't hear Brice snoring so he ventured over to the curtain that concealed the bed.

"Brice…you awake?" He whispered.

"There are two men that almost killed me in the brig three decks beneath me – of course I'm awake." Brice said – irritation evident in his tone. Jim was about to leave when he heard Brice sit up. He pulled back the curtain and looked at Jim for a second. "Are you coming to bed?" Jim smiled before he pulled his shirt over his head. He kicked off his boots and was seconds away from climbing in when he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "What is it?" Brice asked. He looked around warily when he heard and odd noise. "What was that—?"

"Nothing." Jim answered but he moved away. He put his boots back on and grabbed his shirt. "Nothing, I'll be right back." Before Brice could protest Jim was out the door.

"Where are you going?" He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Wren. He was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with a shotgun.

"I was- what the hell are you doing out here?" Jim asked.

"The man that nearly killed my cub is locked up on this ship in a cell that **you** built." Wren answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't trust you while you're father is aboard this ship." Wren said bluntly. Jim rolled his eyes but he appreciated Wren's honesty.

"You don't have anything to worry about."

"If I don't, then why did you vouch for him?"

"I… honestly can't answer that."

"You know Silver too?" Wren asked.

"He's the pirate that I found treasure planet with." Jim answered. "He…saved my life."

"That is horribly ironic." Wren said.

"I know." Jim sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You remember a few months back, when Brice came back here, beat to hell and bleeding out his gut?" Wren asked.

"Yeah."

"Silver did that to him." Wren stated flatly. "Your _friend_ ambushed him, tied him up, made sure he was defenseless before bringing your father in so they could do that to him. They are scum." Jim seemed shocked at the information at first but then his expression turned stern. He leaned on the railing next to Wren – his reason for rushing from the cabin forgotten for a moment.

"Do you have any advice for me – Brice seems to thrive on your advice."

"Don't betray us."

"Well duh. If I betrayed Brice he'd…he'd—

"He'd cut your balls off and make you eat them." Wren said.

"Yeah, probably." Jim laughed.

"No. **Not** _probably_. He'd **definitely** do that. And if he didn't **I** would." Wren said as he glanced at Jim.

"Well, luckily none of us have to worry about that. I would never betray him. Not now. Not ever." Jim promised.

"My advice to you is… get whatever information you want out of your father and the fat cyborg while you can. Something tells me they're not going to be around for long." Wren said as he took out a pocket watch. He checked the time before putting it back. "How long are you going to be down there?" Jim looked towards the stairs.

"I don't know. If Brice… if he comes looking for me tell him, um…"

"I'll think of something." Wren said. "Get going." Jim looked back at him when he reached the stairs.

"Thank you." Wren just nodded and Jim made his way down to the brig. He found Cal down there, keeping watch – a cutlass and a stun gun on his hip holster. He noticed Cal was holding what appeared to be Silver's mechanical arm – he looked at Silver and it had been severed at the shoulder. "What happened?" he asked – he knew something had, he heard it all the way upstairs. And upon closer inspection Silver appeared to be regaining consciousness. His eye fluttering, undoubtedly trying to shake off the shock of contact with the stun gun.

"He had a saw and a whole bunch a weapons in this thing." Cal said as he lifted the arm a bit. "Took the leg and what was left of his eye too just in case." Jim also noticed the other parts behind Cal. Jim just moved to Silver's cell – he ran his finger over the knick in the metal where it looked like Silver tried to cut through it.

"I just built these. Clearly I'm going to have to do them over out of something stronger." Jim said.

"What are you going on about?" Leland asked. "Get us out of here so we can get the hell off this ship." Jim glanced at Cal – he had put a hand on the stun gun when Leland said that. His eyes narrowing at Jim – daring him to do something.

"Coward." Jim said – truly disgusted. "You think I'd help you? After what you did to mom and me. After what you did to Brice's father. After what you did to him."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be perfect for you two." Leland said sarcastically. "And Elijah had it coming." He shifted – as if uncomfortable from the thought of the old captain. "His little brat had it coming too. He's just like that son of a bitch."

"Even if you were a perfect version of yourself you still wouldn't be good enough for my mother or me." Jim said. "And even if Elijah had it coming you could've at least been a man and faced him. Too busy bending over for him to grow a spine—" Leland suddenly lunged forward and reached through the bars. Jim didn't even flinch when he grabbed his shirt.

"You hold your tongue!" Leland snarled at him. "You have no idea what I've had to do to stay alive out here so just shut your fool mouth." Jim just shrugged out of his grip. "What the hell are you even doing here? Silver told me you went to some fancy academy."

"I went. Graduated with honors – something you'd never achieve even if you lived to be a hundred. Life changed. And now you have me to thank for yours. Or did you forget that Brice nearly killed you on the dock until I vouched for you – you miserable sack of shi—

"That's enough Jimbo." Silver finally spoke – his voice shaky and a bit slurred. "He may have made mistakes but he's still your father." Jim snorted.

"Don't remind me." Jim said. "I'm just here to tell you escaping is a bad idea. If you somehow manage to get past Cal, you'd never leave this ship alive. And even if escape isn't your objective…it you used brotherhood to exact some kind of revenge on Brice- If you try to hurt him again, I'll—"

"You'll do what?" Leland asked annoyed. "Why are you defending that little asshole? Why are you willing to betray your own flesh and blood?"

"Because of something you'll never be able to understand." Jim said before he walked upstairs.

* * *

Jim felt weird. His limbs were so heavy. Something warm was covering them – flowing like liquid over him. He looked down and was horrified to find it was blood. It was all over his hands, running up to his forearms and splattered all over his abdomen. He checked himself for a wound but found there wasn't one. He noticed a trail leading to the bed and moved over. He jumped back when he saw a man there. His green eyes dry and lifeless. His blond locks stained with blood – the entire bed was soaked in it.

"Daddy?" He jumped when Brice was suddenly in the door way. The glow of fire lighting his way. Jim could smell the burning wood. The blood. The pungent odor of sex and sweat. It was nauseating when mixed together. "Daddy…" Brice sobbed as he neared the bed. He seemed to not even notice Jim there as he let tears roll down his cheeks – mixing with the blood of the fresh gash below his right eye. He dropped his cutlass and reached for his father. He jumped slightly when he touched his already cooling skin. "Oh God." He sat down on the bed and pulled the corpse into his arms – hugging the head to his chest and sobbing loudly. "Why? Oh God, why?" He suddenly turned to Jim – staring right at him. Glaring at the blood all over him and demanded an answer from Jim. "Why did you do this!" Brice screamed.

Jim suddenly sprang up. Gasping and swiping at his bare arms. He stopped when he realized there was nothing on them. He looked at the bed next to him and Brice wasn't there. "Brice?"

"Out here." Came a reply. Jim pulled back the curtain and found Brice was at his desk, a dim lantern lighting the surface. He looked at Jim a little worried. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He answered. "Just… yeah, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." He sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow. He looked up when Brice came over. He nudged Jim into laying back down.

"It's still really early. Go back to sleep." He said.

"Quick question…how old is this mattress?" Jim asked.

"A little over a year old. I replaced it after Rocco stayed in here." Brice answered. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." Jim said as he settled back. "Much better now."

* * *

A few days passed and Brice still hadn't come out of his cabin. He gave orders to Wren and Wren made sure the crew did their jobs. Jim spent a lot of time with him but it seemed something in Brice had dulled. He smiled but Jim could see the pain in his eyes. He knew Brice had been thinking about the night his father died and wouldn't stop thinking about it until Leland and Silver were gone. Jim had recalled his nightmare but he hadn't dreamt of the horrible scene since that night and he was grateful. But Jim briefly entertained the idea of letting them out so they could escape. When he realized it would be helping his father he let go of the thought. He was at an impasse – he didn't want Brice to kill his father but he didn't want to help him either. He didn't deserve it.

Jim decided to concentrate on something else. It would be easier to make Brice happy than it would to talk to Silver and his father. So he busied himself with making Brice a new ashtray. His old one had shattered against the wall when he threw it at Jim. So he got some wood clay and sculpted an ashtray – complete with little divots for Brice to place his unsmoked cigarettes in. He had Smithy burn it in the stove before putting a coating of lacquer over it. Brice was very pleased with it.

"Oh, Jim. Thank you." He said as he hugged him. "I love it." He kissed him before setting it down on his desk.

"I thought you might." Jim said.

"How'd you ever get to be so thoughtful?" Brice asked coyly. He jumped when Jim embraced him from behind.

"Well, most of my thoughts are of you, so…" Jim trailed off as he nuzzled Brice's neck. He pulled back when Brice tensed. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Brice said. Jim tentatively leaned in to kiss his ear lobe and Brice hunched his shoulders.

"Brice, what's wrong?" he asked as he eased his hold around his waist.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully as he turned to Jim. He ran his hands down Brice's back, kneading the muscles gently.

"I do. You're all tense. Have you been at your desk all day?" Jim asked.

"Almost." Brice said and winced when Jim pressed a little harder.

"Mm well I got something that'll relax you." Jim said before he eased down to his knees. He got Brice's belt out of the first loop before Brice suddenly grabbed his hands and stopped him. "What?"

"This might sound crazy but…I'm not in the mood." Brice said – a little stunned himself that the thought of Jim going down on him had done nothing to arouse him.

"Well it **does** sound crazy. Are you sick?" Jim asked as he stood up. He reached to feel Brice's forehead and Brice moved away from him as if Jim had hit him.

"You ever think maybe I just don't want to!" Brice snapped. Jim put his hands up and took a step back.

"Okay. That's all you have to say." Jim said. He opened his mouth to ask what was on his mind but Brice suddenly cursed and started pacing.

"It's been a week. A fucking week!" Brice yelled. He snatched up one of his cigarettes and lit it. "I can't fucking sleep. I can't eat. I can't even get a god damn boner because I can't stop thinking about them!"

"Who—

"Silver and Leland! Who else would I be talking about, you fucking idiot!" Brice yelled.

"Whoa, easy." Jim warned him. "Just tell me what you want."

"I want them dead! I want to go down there and pull their god damn guts out through their throats! I want them the fuck off my ship!" Brice said.

"Wren told me you can't kill them because of the brotherhood pact."

"You know what Wren told me?" Brice asked. He waited a second but Jim knew he didn't want an answer. "He told me you haven't so much as set foot down there. Not for guard duty – not even to get information out of them, which is I'm guessing the whole reason you vouched for them."

"I—

"God damn it, Jim! I can't do this anymore. I can't give you what ever you want. I know your ties to them are strong and you don't want me to kill them but I can't keep them here forever – it's killing me!"

"It's only been a week." He said under his breath. "Well what would help?"

"Revenge." Brice answered – hissing out the word with a stream of smoke.

"You know I can't let you kill my father." Jim said. "You just said—

"Punishment, then." Brice said. Jim frowned. Wren had told him about that part of the pact as well. If a crewmember ever betrayed their loyalty to the Atlas they could avoid death by invoking brotherhood – but it didn't exempt them from being punished by those they betrayed. As long as the punishment didn't result in death they could do what ever they wanted. Brice sucked his teeth. "Why am I even asking you?" He snorted before he walked out the cabin. Wren fumbled his gun when Brice came bursting out on to the deck. "Wren!" he barked.

"Sir!" Brice jumped when he realized Wren was right next to him.

"Bring up the traitors! They want brotherhood – they've got brotherhood and everything that comes with it."

"Aye sir." Wren said. Jim watched as the rest of the crew brought up two chests. Wren soon came back up to the deck hauling Silver after him with the help of Toby and Toni. Leland was fighting a little in Smithy's grip but he was no threat in the burly felinoids grasp. Jim helped Cal light some lanterns. When he was done he noticed Silver and Leland had been chained to the deck – Jim had often wondered what the metal hooks in the center were for.

"Brothers of the Atlas!" Brice called out as he walked up. "I bring you two of the lowest life forms in the universe. After years of searching, the scum that murdered Captain Elijah is finally brought to justice." There was a collective cheer that went on until Brice raised his hand. "Captain Elijah trusted this…this bitch—" Brice grabbed a handful of Leland's hair and jerked his head up. He glared at Brice. "And he used his undoubtedly well-worn ass to seduce my father, lowered his guard and stabbed him over twenty times while he slept." The crew booed and Brice spit in his face. "This disgusting blimp attempted a mutiny but when I was moments away from ending it – he scared my face and fled while their whore stayed to finish what they started – stabbing me and taking my lung. Months ago, this bastard jumped me while I was alone, bound me to a chair for five days where he beat me and stabbed me and left me for dead." Brice lifted his shirt to show everyone his scars.

Jim peeked inside the trunks when the twins flung them open. Just like the drawer under Brice's bed they were filled to the brim. But instead of sex toys, they contained torture devices of every shape, make and size. Jim cringed at the sight of the whips – there was a particularly nasty one with metal shards woven into the leather. There were wicked looking knives, several straps and restraints, chains, a few hammers and a set of metal pokers.

"Wren, if you would do the honors." Brice said. Wren just moved to the trunk and took up a regular whip. "This is just the first night boys. This will go on until it is deemed that your betrayal has been made up for. What's that old saying about a 'pound of flesh'?" Brice chuckled.

Jim twitched when the first blow was struck against Leland's back. He cried out and a fought against his restraints – trying to get away and avoid another strike. Silver just grunted – occasionally letting a scream slip through his grit teeth. Leland exhausted himself in a matter of minutes. By the end he was just sobbing and yelping as the whip connected with his raw skin. The whole thing went on for only half an hour but it felt much longer. Jim was surprised to find Brice grinning while he watched. A sadistic look in his eyes as he tried to hide it behind his hand. Jim felt his stomach do a flip but oddly enough he wasn't nauseous. Not until he realized he was a little turned on by Brice malicious behavior. He sighed when Brice finally raised his hand and put a stop to it. Now Jim could slink away and scold himself for being so horrid.

"That's enough for one night." Brice said. Wren stilled his movements and put the whip back in the trunk. Smithy hauled Leland off to the brig with Thomas, Cal and Toni following behind him with Silver. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked as he snagged Jim by the shoulder.

"I was thinking I'd do a little self loathing in the galley." Jim answered.

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong." Brice said.

"I just stood there and did nothing while my father and one of my best friends were beaten." Jim said.

"They've done nothing to earn your sympathy." Brice said as he moved them to the cabin. He shut the door and walked to the drawer underneath the bed. "But I get why you have mixed feelings." Jim walked over when he pulled the drawer open. "And why most of them are directed at me. It's not healthy to keep these feelings inside. It'll put a strain on our relationship – your resentment towards me will just keep building until…well you do something like, stab me in my sleep."

"And your solution to my bottled up emotions?" Jim asked almost sarcastically.

"A bit of a stress relief exercise." Brice said as he fished a few things out of the drawer. He stood up and turned to Jim. "I'll let you vent your frustration about not being able to control what's happening to your father and your friend by letting you control what happens to me." Jim watched as Brice held out what appeared to be a pair of leather handcuffs to him. He was a little apprehensive but he took them and Brice held his wrists together – fidgeting a bit in anticipation. "I'm at your mercy."

Jim felt a charge run through him. All of a sudden he felt exhilarated. He couldn't believe Brice wanted him to tie him up. He was giving him control – something he hadn't had in a long time – if ever. Complete freedom to do whatever he wanted. He was nearly drooling at the prospect. He strapped Brice's wrists into the cuffs and guided him to the bed. He glanced in the drawer again and smiled. This was going to be long night.


	16. Chapter 16

Atlas page 16

Brice looked over his shoulder when he heard something. Jim just smirked at the reaction – he had found a black scarf in the drawer and tied it around Brice's eyes. Without his sight he became a little nervous. Twitching and fidgeting every time Jim touched him somewhere. He could tell Brice didn't like the loss of control. He had already pulled hard on his restraints twice – forgetting that they were there, wanting to guide Jim's hands to where he wanted them but unable to. Jim remembered Brice had been captive twice last year and taking that into account he didn't find it odd when Brice suggested a safe word. If at anytime either of them said 'slippers' their game would end.

"Get on with it already." Brice groaned impatiently. Jim had stripped him naked nearly half an hour ago. So far Jim had only grazed him when he put a pillow under his hips. Jim just chuckled at his impatience.

"I don't have to listen to you." Jim said, thoroughly enjoying his temporary seat of power. "I could leave you here all night if I wanted to."

"Yeah, and give yourself blue balls thinking about how you left me here with my ass hanging in the air—AH!" Brice yelped when Jim suddenly gave his buttocks a firm slap. He hissed through his teeth when Jim rubbed the sting away.

"Be good or that blindfold will become a gag." Jim said as he looked through the drawer again. "And I'll use this paddle instead of my hand." Brice stiffened when he felt Jim slide the vanished wood along his thigh. Brice nearly jumped out of his skin when Jim bit him right at the juncture of his hip. The hard sting of teeth was followed by a warm sweep of his tongue.

"Shit." Brice hissed through his teeth when Jim did it again on his neck.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you liked this." Jim said as he tickled his fingers down Brice's sides.

"I don't but if it makes you feel better you can think that I do—ah!" Brice gasped when Jim gripped his erection and started pumping him in his hand.

"So I guess I'm imagining this hard on you have." Jim said. Brice didn't have to see to know Jim had that cocky grin on his face. The one he always got when he knew he was right despite Brice's arguments. "Sit still." He ordered. Brice didn't even realize he was bucking into his hand until Jim held him down.

"Unh…." Brice moaned and did his best to stay still when Jim took his hand away. He soon felt Jim's fingers pushing against his hole. When they slid in Brice pulled on his cuffs again. Jim had hooked them on to a nail in the headboard – quite securely it would seem. Three of Brice's tugs and it still hadn't come out. Jim imaged that last one was so he could reach down and grab Jim's wrist and guide his movements.

"Relax, I know where it is." Jim said as he pushed his middle finger up and into Brice's prostate. Prodding that spot made Brice's toes curl. Jim was impressed that he managed to keep from twisting or bucking. Especially when he kept teasing it.

"Oh God…" Brice groaned through his teeth and dug his heels into the mattress.

"If you ask real nice, I'll put you out of your misery." Jim teased. "And before you start – asking nice includes calling me 'captain'." He laughed a little. "Come on." He stilled his hand. "Oh Captain, my captain—

"Fuck you." Brice snapped. He laughed until Jim pulled his fingers out. A loud yelp escaped his mouth when Jim spanked him again. This time he didn't rub away the pain like before. He struck Brice again with his hand and roughly grabbed his ass.

"You are such a little brat." Jim said. "Where I'm from, brats get disciplined." Another four slaps with his hand before he rubbed Brice's reddening skin.

"Where you're from—OW! People marry their cousins—AH!" Brice tried to sound sarcastic but his voice broke when he screamed.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that." Jim said and brought his hand down particularly hard on Brice's buttocks. "What did you say?" Another slap and Brice bit his lip.

"I said…"

"Choose your words carefully." Jim warned as he tapped the paddle on his thigh. "Cause my hand is getting tired."

"Please, Captain." Brice started. "Go fuck yourself." Jim chuckled and flipped Brice over. He groaned when his bound arms twist over each other. Jim shoved another pillow under his hips – bringing his ass up to eye level.

"And you claimed you didn't like this." Jim said before he resumed spanking Brice with the paddle. The sound it made was deafening – not to mention the way Brice screamed. After about ten strikes Jim stilled the paddle and ran a hand over Brice's red skin. He twitched and whined when Jim spread his cheeks.

"That all—" Brice let out an odd hiccup and took a breath. "—all you got?" he asked. Jim rolled his eyes before he reached up and untied the scarf from around his eyes. Brice was a little surprised when it was retied – catching between his teeth when Jim secured it tightly around his head. He grabbed Brice's hair and yanked his head back a little.

"I warned you." Jim growled before he let go.

"Mm!" Brice moaned around the cloth. He couldn't get his tongue around it to talk – in a way it was more irritating then being tied up. And from the smirk on Jim's face he knew that. He heard the cap on the lube snap open and after a few seconds he heard it close. Jim leaned over and took his cuffs off the nail.

"You might want to hang on to something." Jim said before he slapped both hands on Brice's cheeks. He let out a low yelp when it stung the already raw skin. He got louder when Jim suddenly plunged into him. Even slicked up it still hurt – he didn't stop pushing until he was all the way inside. His hips flush against Brice's ass. "Mm…that's good." Brice pushed himself up on his arms only to have Jim grab the back of his neck and shove him back down into the mattress. "Stay." He ordered. Brice bit down on the gag and showed his teeth when he growled. He glared at Jim over his shoulder and stayed put when Jim let go. "Good boy." Brice mumbled something but Jim couldn't make it out. He just pulled back and plunged into Brice again – making sure his hips collided with his rosy backside.

Jim was merciless. Something Brice had never really seen in him. Maybe it had been building in him ever since he boarded the Atlas. Brice was finally letting him vent – letting him be as reckless as he wanted to be. And he thrust into Brice like he didn't care if he hurt him. It did, but not so much that Brice wasn't enjoying it. He was actually relishing it. Panting around the scarf and soaked it as he pushed his tongue against it. He arched up when Jim gripped his hips, digging his fingers in and bruising him. Brice moaned 'fuck yes' but it came out gargled and unclear. There was something amazing about the pain of his raw skin and the feel of Jim jabbing into his prostate over and over. His head spun when Jim reached down and pinched his nipples. So hard Brice screamed – genuinely in pain but feeling so much pleasure from it.

"Damn!" Jim gasped and stilled for half a second. He wasn't expecting Brice to tighten around him like that. When he relaxed Jim dragged his nails down his back and thrust as hard as he could into Brice. After just a few Brice tensed again – crying out around the cloth in his mouth as he came all over the pillow under his hips. Jim growled as he kept thrusting. Forcing himself to hold on longer as Brice continued to convulse around him. "Yes! God damn it…Yes!" Jim howled as he came inside Brice – thrusting in as deep as he could. Brice shuddered beneath him as he pulled out slowly. Jim collapsed next to him with an exhausted huff and closed his eyes. Brice nodded off for a second but jumped slightly when Jim untied the gag. He pulled it gently from between his lips and reached for the cuffs. He unlocked them and took them off Brice with the same careful moments that he used on the gag. Brice's wrists were a little red from him pulling against them. Jim kissed the marks before he moved the pillows from underneath his hips. "Thank you." He whispered to Brice. He just smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

Jim noticed Brice was limping the next day. He had also been standing behind his desk instead of lounging in his chair like he normally would. Jim understood – he had been pretty rough on Brice last night. Jim spotted the finger shaped bruises on Brice's hips while he was getting dressed. His buttocks had still been a little red too but surprisingly not black and blue. The marks from the cuffs had faded but were still fairly obvious on his tan skin. "Geez, why didn't you tell me to stop?" Jim asked. Brice just smiled at him.

"Don't beat yourself up about it." He stroked Jim's face and tried to get him to stop staring at the blemishes. "Not to stroke your ego but I really enjoyed myself."

"Yeah?" Jim lifted his eyebrows and looked Brice in the eye.

"Not to say I prefer it over what we usually do." He said and stretched a little. "I'm sore as hell."

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Jim asked as he slid his hand down Brice's back. Brice gave Jim a quizzical look as he walked around to his back and eased down to his knees. With a bit of a forceful push he bent Brice over his desk and pulled his pants down.

"Easy." Brice hissed over his shoulder.

"Gentle baby wants." Jim said before he gave his cheek a light peck. "Gentle baby gets."

"Oh…" Brice sighed when Jim laved up his other cheek. He chuckled when Jim placed several suckling kisses all over his buttocks.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he gave his round, slightly red cheeks a light squeeze.

"You're literally 'kissing my ass'." Brice answered. He shook his hips from side to side and smirked over his shoulder. "How's it taste?"

"Like stuck up, egotistical, brat." Jim said before he kissed it again. "It's just about the sweetest thing I've ever tasted."

"Damn right it is—AH Fuck!" he gasped. Jim suddenly spread him open and licked over his hole. "Jim what the hell…unh God!" He screamed and gripped the edge of his desk. In all his years of experimenting no one had ever done that to him. Apparently he had opened the floodgates when it came to the freaky shit Jim had been wanting to do to him. He grinned wide when he thought about how people would react to news of their golden boy being such a dirty slut. Capable of making a pirate moan and scream like he had never been touched before. Technically, he hadn't been touched there by that exact body part - ever. And Jim just shoved his tongue inside like he didn't know what came out of it. Lucky for him Brice had showered that morning.

"Mm…" Jim moaned and made his mouth vibrate. Brice just whined and held on for dear life. It was completely different from having anything else inside him. But it wasn't fair to compare. Just like Jim's fingers and his cock – his tongue had a feeling all it's own and it made Brice's toes curl to experience it. It just felt so slippery, so wet and wriggly. Jim pressed his teeth in just so and Brice bucked into him. He reached between Brice's legs and stoked his erection.

"Oh Jim don't do that…" He gasped. Jim was about to ask why when Brice suddenly ejaculated all over his fingers. "Ah yeah." He pressed his forehead into the surface of his desk – thankful for the solid surface as his world went bottom up. He laid there until he felt Jim pull his pants up.

"You okay?" Jim asked like nothing had happened. Brice just grinned wide and nodded. Jim gave him a pat on the butt before moving to the bathroom. Brice could hear him brushing his teeth as he tried to sit up. Jim gargled and spit before he heading for the door. "Be back tonight." He gave Brice a kiss before heading out. Brice just moaned something incoherent and steadied himself on his desk. He went down to the galley and grabbed a purp before heading for the brig. He relieved Thomas of guard duty and took up the post as he enjoyed his snack. He was positively giddy as he recalled how Brice had tasted. How he had mewled and writhed on the end of his tongue. He got an odd feeling of satisfaction knowing he could surprise him.

"Either that's the best fruit in the world or you just got done fucking your little blond skank." Leland said. Jim spit a seed at him and grinned.

"Actually yeah. Could you hear him screaming all the way down here?" He asked and rolled his eyes.

"You keep up that boastfulness. Keep trusting him and I'm telling you one day he'll betray you." Leland said. Jim just scoffed. "Okay, don't believe me. But do a little experiment. Say 'no' to him the next time he wants to play your disgusting little games. Turn your back on him for one second and I guarantee you he'll show his true colors."

"Hate to break it to you but I 'turn my back to him' nearly twice a day." Jim said. He was not in the mood for Leland today. He figured the only way to get him to shut up was to be as vulgar as he could. No parent, no matter how distant wanted to hear about their child's sexual exploits. Not unless they were incestuous. He was pretty sure Leland wasn't.

"Enjoy it while it's consensual." Leland said. Jim stopped mid bite and glared at him. "I never got the choice."

"Am I supposed to care?" Jim played off his concern. He had no idea his father's relationship with Elijah wasn't willing. It might explain why he was so bitter about the whole thing – why he went to such horrific lengths to get away from him.

"You better if you don't want to end up here in ten years." Leland said. He flinched when Jim threw the rest of his purp at him. It splattered through the bars and hit Leland in the shoulder.

"Shut the hell up." He snapped. It was like dealing with Kat all over again.

* * *

Jim sighed as Brice slid into bed next to him. He had been laying there for over an hour waiting for Brice to finish up the days work. Jim suddenly doubted himself as Brice leaned over him and smiled. "So…what do you want to do tonight, my dear?" He asked as he started kissing Jim's neck.

"Actually babe…I'm kind of beat." Jim said. "Do you mind if we don't…"

"Oh. Yeah sure." Brice said as he settled next to him. "After your day in the brig I'm sure you're not exactly in the 'lovin' mood."

"What makes you say that?" Jim asked.

"I know you. You still have hangs up about your dad and Silver and how we're treating them." Brice said. "Kind of hard to get a boner when they're down there. Much less after spending the day having to listen to what ever the hell they were saying."

"That's true." Jim agreed. He cuddled up to Brice and smiled when he put his arm around him. Leland had been wrong – wouldn't be the first time. Brice loved him and there was nothing that would change that. But something was still plaguing him. He tilted his head back and took a deep breath.

"What's on your mind?" Brice asked – able to read Jim's body language.

"How much do you know about your father's 'relationship' with Leland?" Brice looked at him oddly. When he was telling the story the first time Jim had shown distaste for the grittier details but now he was asking for it. Brice shrugged slightly.

"Leland was his toy – they weren't anything serious." Brice said before he ran his hand through Jim's hair. "Not like us."

"Mm…" he hummed and leaned into Brice's hand when he gently scratched his scalp.

"Why the sudden interest? Did Leland tell you something different?" Brice asked. Jim sat up and looked at him.

"He said none of it was consensual." Jim said. Brice shrugged again.

"It probably wasn't." He said like it was no big deal.

"It unnerves me that you're so 'okay' with rape." Jim admitted. "I mean what if it happened to you?"

"First off, I would fight back—

"What if you were tied up? If you were the subordinate of a ruthless pirate that was notorious for killing people that said 'no'?"

"I'd still fight. No body touches me unless I want them to. They want to kill me for not laying back and taking it – then go head, they can have fun screwing my corpse but I'll be damned if you don't get a fight out of me." Brice said. Jim had to admire his confidence and integrity.

"And if it was me that was trying it?"

"I know you'd never do that to me." Brice said matter of fact. "Even if you were furious with me I know you wouldn't use sex as a weapon. You know better."

"Are you saying your father didn't 'know better'?"

"I'm saying he didn't care. And clearly Leland didn't either or he wouldn't have stayed for so long. He was – is weak. So content with his 'lapdog' position that he didn't even think to do something about it until those other two came aboard and manipulated him into killing my father." Brice said. "That's why I love you so much – I know you'd never betray me like that. Even if you were mad at me – even if we went through the nastiest break up in the history of break ups I know that you'd never stoop so low." Jim felt a tug on his heart as he listened to Brice.

"I had no idea you had so much faith in me." He said.

"I have to. Comes with the whole 'love' thing. Trust, faith all that other shit too. Even if we break up I'll always see you that way…" He put his hand on Jim's cheek a smiled. "You'll always be my beautiful star." Jim just stared at him for a second.

"Damn…" He sighed. "That was really smooth." Brice grinned before he laid back.

"Yeah, I thought you might like that." He said. Jim watched him for a second, his eyes drawn to Brice's exposed neck. He jumped slightly when Jim kissed his tendon. He left a trail of them all the way up to his ear. He nuzzled behind it before flicking his tongue on the space between each of his earrings. "Mm…I thought you weren't in the mood?"

"You know me – I'm a sucker for sweet talk. You start calling me beautiful I get all toasty." Jim mumbled as he rubbed his cheek against Brice's stubble. He slid his hand down and stroked Brice a few times. He grunted and bucked into Jim's grip. "Come on…" He encouraged him. "Lay me out…make me yours."

Brice nearly jumped up. He pushed Jim so he was lying on his back and grabbed the lube from under his pillow. Jim just licked his lips as he watched Brice prepare him. That familiar thrill of being stretched and prepared. Anticipation building into a tight knot in his stomach. His heart beating so fast all of sudden. Only Brice could do this to him. "Ah!" he gasped when Brice pushed into him. "Oh yeah…" He keened and wrapped his arms around Brice's shoulders.

"Like that? Brice exhaled as he came to rest inside Jim. He just nodded and brought his knees up higher. Brice ran his tongue over his teeth as he moved into his rhythm. "Unh God you're tight."

"Mmph!" Jim bit his bottom lip and put his head back. It was like Brice could see through him – like he had some kind of map to his spot. The way he jabbed into every time drove Jim crazy.

"Come on honey." Brice pressed his forehead against Jim's and dug in deeper. Jim yelped and raked his nails down his back.

"I love it." Jim gasped and hooked his legs around Brice. He chanted a few nonsensical words and arched into Brice. When he opened his eyes he found Brice staring right back at him. His green eyes dark and focused as he groaned through his teeth.

"Look at you…" He sighed as he came to rest on his elbows over Jim. He gasped – his erection got trapped between them. "Over a year of this and you still blush." Jim let out a huff that was probably supposed to be a laugh. He could feel the heat in his cheeks. It was nothing compared to the warmth between his legs. Brice was nearly scalding – slipping right into all the right places and making him feel like he was about to burst at the seams. Brice leaned down and kissed him. His hand slipped between them. Jim whined when his rough fingers touched the most sensitive part of his cock.

"Brice…" He sighed – his thighs going tense against his sides for a second. "Oh God, Brice!"

"…Love it when you say my name like that." Brice moaned as he picked up the pace.

"Ah!" Jim moaned and gripped the hair on the back of Brice's head. "Oh God…" he hissed as he came. Brice squeezed him a little when he felt the thick jets of ejaculate on his fingers. He continued to thrust into Jim as he convulsed around him. "Brice!" Hearing his name shot a lightening bolt up his back.

"God damn." Brice moaned and let loose inside Jim. He gasped before he relaxed into the mattress. Brice pressed their foreheads together again for a few seconds as he came down. He pulled away and stared into Jim's eyes. He really was the most attractive man Brice had ever seen. Just clear, pure blue eyes and silky brown hair. It also helped that he wasn't a complete waste aboard the ship. It was like he was the polar opposite of his father. A true genius – a prodigy with a wrench and practically a nymph in bed. He rubbed their noses together and this time Jim chuckled. They kissed and Brice sighed afterwards.

"What is it?"

"You're amazing." Brice said. He pulled out and Jim twitched a little. "I don't say that enough."

"Yeah, you don't." Jim agreed. Brice eyed him and he grinned. He just rolled his eyes and pulled Jim to him. Jim rested his head of Brice's chest and closed his eyes.

* * *

Jim jumped awake when an alarm rang through the ship. Brice knocked into him as he leapt out of bed and got dressed. Jim shook his head to clear the fog of sleep before he followed suit. He didn't get a chance to even find his shirt as he hopped into his boots.

"Wren—"

"We're under attack sir!" Wren said as he tossed Brice a rifle. He threw one to Jim too. They seemed to be the only crewmembers on deck – the others were probably still below, trying to get dressed in the undoubted frenzy in the bunks. Jim looked around as a ship descended on them. The crew of which were sliding down ropes and boarding the Atlas. Brice picked off most of them but a few managed to get aboard and down the stairs.

"Other pirates." Jim said before he took aim at one. He winged him and he fell to the deck with a scream. Jim pinned him with a boot to the throat. "What do you want!" he demanded to know. He jumped back when the pirate took a swing at his ankle with a small knife. One cut to his Achilles tendon and he'd end up with a permanent limp. He shot the guy in the back as he ran for the galley steps. Jim cursed – it was kind of odd that a pirate ship was attacking another pirate ship. Because they didn't have a cargo manifest filed with the fleet it was impossible to tell what they had on board. Which meant they ran the risk of not getting anything and losing a bunch of men in the process. He soon found they weren't after any of their cargo. A loud explosion suddenly rocked the ship and black smoke billowed out the stairwells. The rest of the crew came stumbling up – coughing. Their eyes tearing and streaking the soot on their faces.

"What's going on down there?" Jim asked.

"The blew up the cells." Cal said as he rubbed furiously at his stinging eyes.

"Shit!" Jim started towards the stairs when a shot suddenly came whizzing out the dark well. It hit Jim in the chest and he didn't even realize what it was right away. He felt it there. A pain so profound that it made his heart stop. He felt blood soak his shirt and run down his abdomen. Somewhere behind him he heard Brice shriek his name. It echoed oddly in his ears. Suddenly his legs felt like wet noodles. He leaned forward when it seemed the entire ship tipped to the side. He heard another shot and something struck him in the head. He felt like he was falling up but he hit the deck and his vision went dark for a second. When it cleared Brice was suddenly there – looking down at him. The horrified look on his face was indescribable. Jim had never seen him in such misery – not even when he was getting sewn up after his run in with Silver, months ago. Tears were flowing from his eyes and he was holding Jim close to his chest. Jim couldn't think - it was like he forgot what just happened and the more he tried to remember the further the information slipped away. Brice was completely oblivious to the fact that Silver was walking up right behind him. He didn't even hear it when his hand clicked over to his pistol.

"No." Jim was sure he said it out loud but he didn't hear anything. In fact when he inhaled he felt like he was drowning. He just stared at Brice as Silver pointed his gun at the back of his head. Jim's vision went black again – he struggled furiously to get it back but he heard another shot fire and every sense went out.

* * *

Author's note: I wouldn't dare end it like that. But I do like cliffhangers :P


	17. Chapter 17

Atlas page 17

Jim woke with a start. The pain in his chest and his head were still there. He flailed, one of his arms felt restrained but he just pulled harder. There was a sting on the back of his hand and he screamed. "Brice!" He tried to get up but he fell – his bound arm twisting painfully behind him – his legs still feeling rubbery. "Brice! Look out!"

"Jim, calm down." He jerked his head around when he heard his mother.

"Where's Brice!" He asked as he tried to stand. His legs refused to support him so he grabbed something near him. He swung the thin metal pole around and nearly smacked himself in the face with the bag attached to it. "Where is Brice!"

"Jim—" Sarah started as she tried to approach him. He jumped when an alarm sounded.

"Oh God, they're attacking again!" he said as he grabbed his hair. He looked at the men when they entered the room. "Mom, look out. Pirates!" He grabbed her and pulled her behind him. "Stay back." He warned.

"Captain Hawkins." A small woman said as she entered the room too. He looked at her sharply. "Captain Hawkins, please calm down. Were here to help." She said.

"Can't you hear the alarm? They're coming. Where is Brice! I have to warn him!" He babbled. He swung at one of the men when they got too close. Sarah yelped when he almost hit her – his movements still clumsy and uncoordinated. One arm still bound to the bed. "Get away!"

"Captain please—" The nurse said as she readied a syringe. One of the orderlies grabbed the I.V. pole and yanked it from his weakened grip.

"No!" he protested when the other one grabbed his arms. "Let go of me! Let go. No!" He yelled as he struggled against them. The other grabbed his legs as he tried to kick out. "No! They're going to kill us! Brice is going to die." He cried and thrashed about.

"Shhh…" The nurse hushed him as she stuck the needle in his leg. She pushed down the plunger and Jim seemed to calm down. Sarah just clutched her own shirt as they put him back in bed and cleaned up the mess he made. He seemed to go to sleep but he was still mumbling incoherently.

"Brice…look out. Momma help…" He huffed and raised his arm. The orderlies secured him in restraints as the nurse checked his injuries. "Brice…he's coming – someone help…"

Jim woke a lot slower the second time. The sedative making his thoughts clouded and sluggish. He blinked, trying to clear his blurred vision and groaned. He heard a shift and looked over when Sarah grabbed his hand. "Mom?" He asked and reached to rub his eyes. He looked down when he couldn't move his arm.

"Oh, they had to strap you down after what you did earlier." Sarah said as she stroked the back of his hand comfortingly. "You broke your stitches open."

"Where am I? Why are you here?" he asked as he looked around.

"You're in a hospital – we're on Montressor."

"What!" The heart monitor beeped furiously and he gasped.

"Calm down."

"I have to get out of here." Jim said as he tried to sit up. "They'll arrest me."

"Honey…they already have." She said. He looked down when she touched the cuff around his wrist. He looked down at the metal shackle - it was connected to the bed railing. The hospital bindings were made out of a simple belted restraint. He noticed his hand had a band aid on the back and the I.V. needle was in the other one now.

"Shit." Jim sighed and put his head back. He looked down when he noticed how long his hair was. "What…how long have I been here?" she asked.

"You've been in a coma for the last six months. They let me shave your face yesterday but because they don't want me to move your head I couldn't cut your hair." She answered. His heart monitor raced again and he seemed to pass out. When his eyes fluttered open a few moments later Sarah forced a smile. "They were afraid there would be brain damage but it seems like you remember everything."

"Not everything." He looked around again. He spotted something across the room and got frustrated when he couldn't remember what it was called. There were numbers on it, it was a circle – it was used to tell time but for the life of him he couldn't think of the word when he tried. "Wait… why did they think there would be brain damage? How did I end up in a coma - what happened to me?" he asked. He became terrified when Sarah didn't answer right away. She called in the nurse and after she checked a few things she unbuckled Jim's wrists when she determined he wouldn't hurt himself again. When she left Sarah sat down on the bed and told Jim everything she knew. "I got shot in the head?" he asked in disbelief. He reached up with his free hand and touched the bandage on the side of his forehead – it wrapped around and stopped above his ear. He pushed his fingers against it tentatively, checking to see if his scull was still there. "How did I survive that?"

"Well, from what Brice told me you guys have a surgeon on your ship and he did all he could but you needed a real doctor and real hospital if you were going to live. They kept you alive for twelve hours until they got here." Sarah explained. "The doctors don't really know how you survived – you flat lined twice in the operating room. They had to hurry the first time since the other bullet was in your heart."

"I got shot in the heart!" Jim asked. The monitor beeped faster and he felt light headed.

"Well not directly in the heart – it nicked it but luckily the bullet didn't break up or ricochet off one of your bones." She answered. "But you have to calm down – your artificial ventricle shouldn't be stressed like that right away."

"I have a fake heart now?" he asked.

"Only part is artificial – a little less then half." She said and showed him the x-ray they had given her. Jim closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Mom, I can't stay here. I'm going to get court-martialed as soon as they know I'm awake and in my right mind. If I go to prison I'm as good as dead with half a fake heart and yet unknown brain damage. Not to mention half the guys in there are criminals I caught."

"Okay just calm down." She said and squeezed his hand again.

"Where is Brice?" He asked.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully. "He wasn't with the crew when they dropped you off – the big one was calling the shots…what's his name – Wren. He told me what happened to you before he took off. He gave me an address to send letters to – y'know updates on how you're doing but I've never gotten anything in return – but the letters never come back either so…" she trailed off.

"This is a nightmare." He said. A deep feeling of hopelessness washed over him. Brice had abandoned him and now he'd spend the rest of his life in prison with a bum ticker. Every thing started to hurt all at once and he laid back. Sarah didn't know what to say so she just held his hand.

Jim found some joy when Morph and B.E.N. were allowed to come visit him. He wasn't surprised when Delbert came alone – without Amelia or the children. He knew Delbert was dying to ask where he had been and what he had been doing for the past year but he didn't. It would be all over the newspapers soon. 'Once honored Captain in bed with the enemy – abandons his life to consort with scum'. This was the moment he had been dreading since he decided to stay on the Atlas. A few navel officers came by and told him the dates for his psych evaluation, court-martial and sentencing. In a little under a month, Jim would be behind bars.

He cried nearly every night, unable to do anything, as he lay in the hospital bed alone. Sometimes he would burst into tears for no reason – his mother would be talking about having to change a light bulb and suddenly he'd sob and not be able to stop for a while. The doctor told him it was side effect of 'brain trauma' and that it may or may not go away. When he cried at night it was because he was actually sad. Sarah wasn't allowed to stay over night and that's when Jim would realize he was completely alone. His former best friend had tried to kill him. He didn't even want to consider the possibility those bullets had come from a gun Leland was holding. Brice was probably dead – the last he had seen of him there was a pistol to the back of his head. There was no hope of surviving that. If Wren was in charge he probably wouldn't bother coming for him but he woke to find Sarah writing a letter to him anyway. He told her it was hopeless, to not bother and she had tried to comfort him but he spiraled into a breakdown. He had to be sedated again when he threw a fit.

That was the last time he saw her. The next day he was sequestered for his proceedings. They put him through a full physical before they started asking him questions. It took three days to get through the evaluation and afterwards the psychiatrist diagnosed him with PTSD, Stockholm Syndrome and depression. Jim's only reply to that was "No shit." His life was in ruins, he had lost the love of his life and now he had to live the rest of it behind bars, barely able to move less he over work his damaged heart. As the court-martial hearing neared he still wasn't allowed to have visitors – except for the lawyer appointed to defend him. He barely spoke to the man - it didn't matter anyway. No matter how good a case he made Jim was sill going to jail. He sighed as he was wheeled into the courthouse – per hospital advisement he shouldn't be allowed to walk before he started rehab for his muscle atrophy and heart. Not to mention that he had barely eaten since he woke up – every time he tried he'd make a mess of himself, his movements still not what they used to be. And he refused to be fed by a nurse. They kept him on an I.V. drop but it wasn't nearly enough to sustain him. When he lifted his hospital gown he could see his ribs, clearly outlined under his pale, taut skin. The judge remarked how he was a shadow of his former self and Jim just sighed.

"Nearly dying will do that." He said. He sat through the trial and wasn't surprised at all when he was sentenced to seventy years in prison for aiding pirates, nearly killing another Captain, robbery and the death of the innocent people aboard the cargo ship that had started this whole thing. The judge was about to bring his gavel down when the courtroom doors suddenly flew open.

"Who the hell are you?" The judge asked. Jim turned his head, expecting to see another military man but was shocked to find Brice standing in the door. He barely recognized him with a full beard covering his face. And his hair had grown out of the short cut he usually kept it in but it was him. Jim thought he was seeing things for a second but everyone else was staring at him too so he was really there. Brice didn't answer the judge – he just scanned the room and smiled when he spotted Jim. When he walked up to him two guards stopped him. A collective gasp went out when Brice punched one and stabbed the other. The judge reached for his sidearm and Brice threw the knife at him. It pierced his hand and he hissed.

"Anyone else want to 'try and stop me'?" Brice asked as he pulled Jim out of the wheel chair. He looked at Jim's lawyer and the man put his hands up.

"Brice." Jim said as he leaned on him. If this was some sort of hallucination it was the most real one Jim had even been pressed against. He was warm and solid just like Jim remembered him. And the familiar smell of his sweet cigarettes wafted into Jim's nose. "Brice…" he said his name again – still not quite believing it.

"I'm sorry I took so long." He said before he snapped his fingers. Jim twitched when he suddenly noticed Wren behind him. Jim was sure he had never been so happy to see him. The felinoid easily gathered Jim in his arms and they left the courthouse. Jim noticed Brice also grabbed Sarah and hauled her into the waiting long boat. Jim dozed off after they lifted into the sky. He felt like he was dreaming. The last thing he saw was the silhouette of the Atlas behind a grouping of clouds.

Jim woke to the sound of Sarah's voice. She was reading a book out loud as she sat in a chair next to the bed. Jim felt the sheets and recognized the dark red wood surrounding them. He smiled and inhaled the scent on the pillow beneath him. "So it was real." He said. Sarah stopped reading and looked at him. "He came for me. Didn't he?" he asked. Sarah smiled and stroked his cheek.

"Yes." She answered. She got up and pulled back the curtain. Jim's heart fluttered when he saw Brice was sitting at his desk, oblivious to them as he wrote something on a piece of parchment. Sarah cleared her throat and he finally looked up. Jim tried to sit up and Brice practically ran to him.

"Relax." Brice ordered as he helped him up. They stared at each other for a long moment. "You're home, relax." Jim sighed and laid back down. Sarah handed him the book and headed for the door.

"I'm gonna go get some dinner." She said. "Keep reading - it's his favorite." Brice looked at it before he opened it, the holograms springing from the page. He sat down on the bed sighed.

"Um…okay so Flint gathered up his spoils and vanished…" Brice said. Jim closed his eyes and smiled.

"Without a trace." He sighed.

Jim was barely conscious over the next few days. Sarah woke him up to feed him and he when he had to go to the bathroom she helped him walk there. He was actually out on deck for a few minutes one day. He noticed that they were traveling at top speed. When he asked Sarah where they were going she told him 'Satira'. Jim wondered why before he shuffled back to bed. He insisted that he start working out, to build up his strength again but Brice told him it would have to wait until after they went to Satira. Jim smiled as he remembered their last trip there and Brice laughed when he mentioned the tent.

"Soon, honey – we'll be able to do that again. We gotta get you better first." Brice said as he pulled the blankets up to Jim's chest.

"But how will I ever get better if you won't let me out of this bed?" Jim asked. Brice just smiled at him – he had been waiting for some kind of indication, a spark of the old Jim to show just to be sure he was still himself. That pushy remark in his 'I know better' tone of voice was just enough to see a hint of his lover in the disheveled man in front of him.

"Don't question me." Brice warned. "We'll be there tomorrow, get some sleep." Jim just sucked his teeth. If he had the strength he'd put up more of a fight. But as it stood, Brice and his mother were calling the shots for him. He accepted it, for now.

Jim woke up already halfway down the gangplank. They had him on the stretcher, he glanced down and Smithy was at his feet – Wren holding it by his head. It was dark and he could barely see. "Where are you taking me?" he asked but Wren didn't answer. They walked him through the village and into one of the houses. It was shaped differently though - he noticed it was basically a dome with a hole in the top – Jim guessed to let smoke out. They set him down next to the fire pit and his skin prickled being so close to the heat. "Ah! Guys I'm getting burned." He yelped as they took the stretched from underneath him. He tried to move but Brice was suddenly there – holding him to the floor. "What are you doing? What's happened?"

"Momma Jahil is going to heal you." Brice said. Jim notice Brice was wearing the simple clothing again. He looked up when he noticed his mother was there too. She looked a little underdressed in the knee length smock and no shoes. Her face conveying a mix between fascination and worry. She sat down behind Brice and tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"Jahil?" Jim asked. He canted his head back when he heard a familiar chuckled. Wren and Smithy's grandmother smiled down at him before she knelt down at his head. "Oh, hello again."

"Shuka, joshi." She greeted him – Jim guessed – before she placed her hand on his forehead. He sighed – it were cool compared to the burning fire at his side. "Chi chi komei at wala." She looked at Brice. "Huli heta."

"Jim." Brice said getting his attention. "Remember when I said she helped me when I got my prosthetic lung?"

"Yeah."

"Well I went through a ritual something like this." Brice explained. "Doctors only know half of healing people. Sure they put your parts in and make sure they function properly but more often than not they're out of sync with the rest of your body. That's the other half. I couldn't catch my breath before she healed me. When she heals you, you'll be able to regain your strength." He placed his hand on Jim's chest. His heart fluttered at the touch but he soon found it caused him discomfort for it to speed up like that.

"Ah!" He gasped.

"After she heals you it won't hurt anymore…but while she is healing you it'll more than likely be the most profound agony you've ever experienced." Brice said. Jim's eyes went wide for a second.

"What?" Brice put his hand to Jim's cheek.

"I love you." He said before he kissed Jim. It made him worry. He could see it on Brice's face. He wasn't joking. And he'd more than likely have to sit through the ritual and listen to Jim's cries and not be able to do anything to help him. Sarah had the same look on her face.

"Femei." Jahil said and he looked at her. He twitched when she sprinkled cold water on him with a palm leaf. She then torn it up and threw it on the fire. "Hito lamio. Esta hemiha. Sero teriso." He tried not to tremble as he waited for the painful part. She took up a small bowl and dipped her fingers in it. She drew some kind of symbol on his forehead, then his temples. He felt her claws drag over the scar on his head – he had yet to get a look at it but he imagined it was still pretty ugly and slightly raised if her nail caught on it. What ever she was smearing on him smelt like a combination of dirt and mint. It made his skin tingle, especially over his scar. The symbol trailed down his nose and over his lips. A single dot went on his neck, right on his pulse. Another went on the scar on his chest. It took her a little longer to complete the symbols on his chest. Her movements slowing so she could get them just right. Another dot on the inside of each wrist, his knee caps, both sides of his ankles and more symbols on the soles of his feet. The feel of her claws there made his toes curl. She just chuckled and continued her to speak in her language. She stood over him and raised her palms to the ceiling. "Tewai sanuck shomi. Dasen il orsu." She reached into the fire and pulled out a single burning leaf and placed it on Jim's chest – right on his scar. It stung like hell and he grit his teeth. "Sohin atemo." She raised her palms up as she eased to her knees. She then turned them down towards Jim and he suddenly felt like someone as holding him to the ground – but there was no one near them. She hovered her hands over him – one over his head the other over his heart.

Jim took a deep breath – he hadn't been able to since he got injured but he suddenly took in a deep pull of air. He didn't feel in control of himself at the moment. His lungs sucking in air until they ached. He suddenly went cold. The fire doing nothing to warm him. His skin bumped with goose pimples and he shivered. Jim tried not to scream when the pain was suddenly upon him. It felt like someone had grabbed his rib cage and cracked it open. His bones hurts like all of them were broken at once. The tightness in his chest only got worse – his heart feeling like it was in a vice and being squeezed like someone was trying to juice it. The chill he felt turned into a million little icicles stabbing him at once. He could feel himself screaming but he couldn't hear anything, not even Jahil's chanting. His head throbbed – pressure building behind his eyes until they felt like they would pop right out of his head. He was sure his skin ripped open and began to peel off of him in layers.

His heart stopped suddenly. He heard it so loud in his ears when it did. The silence was deafening. Minutes ticked by and he was sure that he was dying. He felt like he was drowning – unable to breath no matter how much he tried. Something pulsed through him, made his entire body jump. It happened again and he gasped. One last time and his heart started again, beating as fast as he's ever felt it go. With it's rapid pace he felt the return of warmth to his skin, which seemed to tingle. An incredible feeling washed over him like a wave crashing on to the shore. He felt nothing but relief flood into him. All of his senses returned at once. He could hear Jahil's chanting and his own screaming. Smell the dirt and mint and burning leaves and wood. His vision cleared to the sight of purple tinged smoke billowing out of the hole in the ceiling. Jahil looked down at him and he watched her closely. She inhaled and so did he. He was sure he had never taken a real breath until then. It filled him up and when he exhaled it seemed to take all his pain with it. He couldn't help the tears that fell from the corners of his ears. He felt brand new, cleansed, and for the first time since his childhood – at ease.

"Fime ti ol ta. Shir adet ha." Jahil said as she sprinkled more water on him. For some reason he understood her words perfectly and watched as she threw the palm leaf into the fire. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

'You are healed. Rest your eyes.'

Jim moaned when he woke up. For the first time in weeks he was completely pain free. He sat up without wincing and looked around. It looked like he was in a regular village house now. Someone had laid him on a pallet of fur and plush pillows and covered him with a warm pelt. He got out of his impromptu bed and found he was already dressed too. On his way to the door he noticed himself in a mirror.

"Oh!" He gasped. Someone had shaved all his hair off. All that was left was a very short, very soft half-inch of hair. He ran his hand over it and laughed a little. It felt weird. When he turned to check out the other side he jumped at the sight of his new scar. As he thought it started just over his eyebrow and curved around his head to end just above his ear. It was hideous. Still several shades pinker than his skin and a little raised. It wrinkled in places and made Jim a little sick to look at it. He looked down at his chest – the scar there wasn't nearly as gross. It was just a small circle with a light line going through it. He guessed the circle was where the bullet had got him and the line was where they sewed him up after his heart surgery. When the thought of his heart crossed his mind he took a deep breath and ran in place for a second. He felt his pulse go up but felt no pain. Except in his weak muscles when he worked them. That burn in his tissue made him stop and let out puffs of air. He had a long way to go to get back in shape. Another glance in the mirror and he realized he had lost nearly all his muscle mass. And his skin had gone pale. Before he left the room he looked around for a shirt or a hat. Feeling very self-conscious about the changes his body had gone though. He didn't find one and he jumped when someone came in the door. Brice stopped in his tracks and stared at Jim. Once again Jim barely recognized him. He had shaved his beard and all the hair on his head off. It made the scar on his face look so much bigger now that his bangs weren't hiding half of it.

"You're wake." He said and rushed to Jim. "Sarah! He's awake!" he called before he hugged him. Jim squeezed him tight before letting go to embrace his mother. She cupped his face and they all smiled wide. After convincing them he was capable of a short walk they headed out. Jim stopped a moment to thank Jahil on the way out of the house and she grinned at him and patted his cheek.

"Homa tite." She said and squeezed his hand. Jim guessed that meant 'You're Welcome'. He held Sarah's hand as they walked and she went on about all the amazing things the felinoids had taught her.

"I'm worried about you." He admitted as they stopped to take a break. "After what happened at the courthouse are you going to be able to go back home?"

"They think I'm a hostage." She said before she smiled at Brice. "I'll be headed back home soon."

"Really?" Jim asked a little disappointed. She patted his shoulder.

"Yes, you'll never be able to rebuild your strength if you're worrying over what I'm doing on the ship." She said. "I'll make you a batch of apple jelly and then I'm going back to Montressor." He smiled at the thought of home made food and it appeased his mind to know she'd be around long enough to make it – he knew it was a bit of a lengthy process.

While they were on Satira Jim went through a number of training trials and other healing rituals. None of which were as intense as the main ritual. He found he liked the mud bath – it was nice and it made his skin smooth. Getting kicked around by Wren was a little disheartening but he was a good trainer. Oddly enough he had to take up smoking for part of his healing. It was the same kind of tobacco that Brice's smoked. Jahil taught him how to roll his own blunts and after coughing a few times he found the intake of the medicinal smoke was rather relaxing. They stayed on Satira for about a week before setting sail for Montressor. They traveled at cruising speed – Sarah as in no real hurry and no ones life depended on them getting there quickly. They reached it in about two weeks – in that time Sarah made enough of Jim's favorite things that departing from her wasn't so bad. They had to leave quickly when a fleet ship gave chase but it was easily outrun and they stopped at a trade planet to restock their supplies. Brice was about to head out when Jim stopped him.

"I never asked – and until now I honestly forgot about it but…what happened to my dad and Silver?" Brice paused. He took a step back and shut the door. "Did he manage to shoot you?"

"No." Brice said before he turned around. "Wren came to my rescue and knocked his arm away in time…I turned around and shot him but it was in that damn fake arm of his and he got away. Your father was already waiting for him one of our long boats. They got away…baby I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For not killing them for what they did to you." Brice said. "What kind of scum shoots their own child? What kind of lover let's that scum get away. I feel like a loser for not being able to avenge you."

"So it was Leland who…who shot me?" Jim asked. He felt a little sick over the new information. Not that it would have been much better to learn it was Silver who pulled the trigger.

"Yeah, I saw the whole thing from my angle up by the wheel. Leland stopped at the top of the stairs and watched you as you talked to Cal. He could see you but you couldn't see him. So he raised his gun and fired. When you didn't go down he shot at you again. Silver came up behind him – oddly enough he was upset over it but Leland ran off. When Silver saw me holding you he came up behind him and that's when Wren stepped in. Silver fought him off and got away."

"Were the pirates that attacked us in on it?"

"Yeah." Brice said before he rubbed the back of his neck. "We managed to um…interrogate one of them before he met the business end of my cutlass. Another failed take over of the Atlas planned by Leland and Silver. Take about 'career losers'." He walked to Jim and put his arm around the small of his back. "I promise you, I won't let you down like that again."

"What are you talking about? I'm the one that vouched for them. I should be making that promise to you." Jim said as he stroked Brice's face with his thumb. He had another one of his brain-freezes when he tried to think what color Brice's eyes were called. He tried not to let his frustration show on his face. They didn't happen very frequently since Jahil healed him – this was his first one in three weeks. He shook it off and gave Brice a kiss. "The next time I see them, they'll pay."

"No baby." Brice said and smiled. "That's not who you are. It's who I am. I know it would kill you to have to do that. That's why I have to do it. For both of us." He pressed his forehead to Jim's. "But yes, they will pay for hurting you. Make no mistake about that." Jim smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

Atlas page 18

"I can't!" Jim huffed as he curled up to his knees.

"I don't want to hear that." Wren said as he held down his ankles. "Quit crying and do five more." He ordered. Every muscle in Jim's body protested as he eased back down to the floor. Despite that he forced himself back up and down again.

"I'm gonna die." Jim hissed through his teeth as he went up again.

"Then do it after your done." Wren said.

"I hate you."

"That's fine. You'll love it when you can put up a fight again. You'll love it when you're not so god damn useless anymore."

"Fuck you!" Jim snapped as he did two more sit ups. His anger pushing him threw the last reps before he went boneless on the deck. Training with Wren was definitely different from anything he'd ever experienced in the fleet. It was also twice as effective. In just two months Jim was nearly back to his former build. His hair had grown back pretty fast and he was thankful for that. He kept it cut asymmetrically now so he could hide his scar. Brice had told him part of the healing process was to learn to be okay with his new disfigurement but at the same time remember why he had it in the first place. Thinking about nearly dying sure as hell made him eager to live. He was lucky – downright blessed. Jim had never really believed in spiritual stuff but surviving being shot in the heart and head, being healed by an alien shaman and being able to return to the life he loved – to the man he loved – definitely made him a believer. And he thanked whoever was watching over him on a daily basis.

"There, was that so hard." Wren said as he let go of Jim's ankles. Jim just sprawled on the deck for a few minutes and caught his breath. "Come on it's time to eat." Jim groaned and got up. He used his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face and chest as he followed Wren down into the galley. The felinoid had actually taken a bit of a liking to him – making sure he was eating properly and getting enough rest in between training and work. It seemed he was finally okay with Jim being with 'his cub'. Jim also thought it was because Wren had a woman in his life and his suspicions were validated when he found Wren writing a letter. He was a little horrified to find out it was to his mother – peeping over Wren's shoulder to find it started with 'Dear, Ms. Hawkins'. Wren assured him it was plutonic and nothing more – something he had gotten into the habit of doing over the half a year Jim was in a coma. He even let Jim read it. Oddly enough most of the paragraphs were about him and how well he was doing. Then there were a few sentences about home remedies, cooking recepies, model ship construction and needlepoint. Then there was stuff about what was happening in Wren's life and then he inquired about how she was doing and that was it.

Jim was actually happy that Sarah and Wren had become friends. He had also grown closer to Smithy and Toby. It started out as him thanking them for keeping him alive until they got to the hospital and ended with them having beers together every other night. He found out that Toby and his twin brother Toni came from a long line of tailors and seamstresses. The talent for sewing clothes and knitting blankets some how translated into triage surgery – which they learned from their father, Tank. He had been an actual doctor, Elijah's former physician. He died in a raid and Toby and Toni joined up in his honor as soon as Elijah asked. Smithy actually had the former job of his mother – the only official female member of the Atlas – ever. She met their father and they fell in love. Elijah allowed her to join when they got married; apparently she and Elijah became very close friends. She was still alive, along with their father – they lived on a satellite somewhere near Pelcinar and ran a small restaurant.

Smithy also told him about how Thomas and Kyle became members. Apparently Kyle had been a childhood friend of Brice's – they met when Elijah sent him to live with his mother for a few years when Brice was about ten. When she died Brice came back to the Atlas with Kyle in tow – refusing to leave his friend behind. Elijah allowed it – not being able to say no to his 'baby'. Thomas was actually the son of their former gunmen but Brice made him a navigator when he found the slender man had absolutely horrible aim. Apparently Kyle had been a prodigy with a rifle – even better at hitting the mark than Brice. They still hadn't found anyone to replace him.

"So what happens when there are no more descendents to take over for the previous members?" Jim asked. Brice looked at him before he continued to fold his towels.

"The last living member – former or current - will _retire_ the Atlas." Brice said before he moved to his desk. He pulled a leather bound book out of one of the drawers and handed it to Jim so he could read it. Jim looked at the well-worn cover and all it had on it was a golden 'A'. "The last chapter has specific instructions for the last living member to carry out." Jim turned to the last chapter and was surprised to find only two words on the page.

'_Destroy it'_

"So…the next generation is really important, to say the least." Jim said. "If you don't have kids the Atlas has no captain to take over and it gets…decommissioned." Jim said as he thumbed through the other chapters. Ironically the page he landed on was entitled _'The Brotherhood Pact'_. It detailed the specifics of swearing in a new member – cutting the palm of the captain and said member, shaking hands and letting the blood mix and drip to the deck. It also listed punishments for betraying the pact. Some of them were pretty archaic and the more severe ones were really gruesome. He noticed several other chapters on the duties of the first mate, how to deal with mutineers, how to operate the old sat-com, what to do if the cargo door sticks and what not. Jim smiled when he reached a page that said _'The Captain's Lover'_. He laughed when he turned the page and written in a wild and angry scrawl was one sentence: _'Tell the damn truth, you whore!'_ – the Captain who made up that rule had obviously been cheated on.

"Yeah, we take it kind of seriously." Brice said. Jim suddenly frowned and closed the book. Brice looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What's—"

"I'm not okay with it." He blurted out. Brice sighed – he already knew what Jim was talking about. "I love you but I'm never going to be okay with the thought of some woman having your child."

"Worried about becoming 'the _other_ woman'?" Brice tried to joke but Jim just frowned at him. "Jim…you're asking for a lot."

"I know but—

"But nothing." Brice said as he slammed the doors of his armoire closed. "You're asking me to let this die. To give up my ship and destroy it when I get too old to sail – if I make it to old age."

"…"

"It's the same thing Marin did to me." Brice said. Jim baulked when he was compared to the conniving female. "You're asking me to give up what I am – my lineage, my family, my **everything** because there is one thing about it you don't like."

"Well it'd be just as hard for me to stand by and watch as you start a family with a random woman." Jim said. Brice scoffed – he didn't see it as equal, not at all. "To give you up for how ever long it takes her to conceive and then have to sit back a watch as she gives you everything you ever wanted – make you truly happy. You'd fall in love with her and don't even lie and say you wouldn't, because you would. She'd always be a part of your child and I'm telling you right now **that** would be the thing that kills me. Not even Jahil and the best surgeon in the universe would be able to fix **this** afterwards." He touched his chest and Brice sighed.

"Don't you think I wish there was a way to do it that wouldn't tear us apart?" He looked at Jim.

"You'd sacrifice everything we ever had together just to continue your legacy."

"Jim—

"Why wait?" He asked. "Why get any deeper into this if it's doomed to end anyway?"

"Don't say that."

"I was ready to die without you." Jim said. Brice just stared at him. "I laid in that hospital, reading letters from your first mate, thinking you were dead – thinking I was going to have to go to jail and never see you again. My world ended and there was nothing I could do about it but hope this mechanical shit inside me would break and put me out of my misery. I had no idea you didn't feel the same."

"Don't you dare!" Brice was suddenly yelling. "Don't you fucking dare say something like that when you have no idea what I was going through without you! But if this is the kind of shit you're going to pull on me then…then—" He stammered as he looked Jim.

"What?"

"Then I can learn to live without you!" As soon as he said it he regretted it. He could see the pain it caused Jim to hear it. It was written all over his face. But before Brice could run to him and take it back Jim was out the door. "Wait!" he called. When he rushed out on to the deck Jim was shooting off the ship on his surfer. "Wait!"

* * *

Jim hissed out a plume of smoke. He honestly didn't know where he was. The Atlas was on the other side of the town still at the dock and he had flown until a twinge in his chest made him stop for a blunt. He refused to cry and he refused to go back. This was where he'd end up in a few years – alone, on the run and utterly heart broken. It was better it happened now. Another few years with Brice and he might have his name tattooed on his chest. By then he'd have just fallen further and further in love and wouldn't be able to leave the ship no matter how he tried. He'd be stuck there – smiling even though his soul was being torn to shreds. Forced to tolerate Brice's children and wife. He hawked a logy off the building at the thought of Brice with a woman.

The bastard. Talking all that shit about faith and love. His beautiful star. His ultimate prize. His reason for living. More like his doormat. He took another swig from the bottle in his other hand. Jim had never been a heavy drinker – at least not so much that he needed to buy his own bottle of rum. Just the occasional night cap. Now that he thought about it he didn't buy the bottle he was currently drinking from – he had wandered into a liquor store and walked out without spending a dime. He made a face at the fact that he stole it but that's what he had become. A pirate. A thief. A complete and utter fool. A person who wanted to hunt down and kill his best friend and father. The complete opposite of the man he used to be. That judge was right in more than one way.

"Screw it all." He groaned as the rum burned down his throat. "So I'll never know true fulfillment, happiness or love again. No big deal." He took another swallow. "No big—"

"Jim!" He looked around when he heard his name. "Down here!" He looked off the side of the roof and frowned when he saw Brice down on the street below.

"Go away, jerk." He said – his short sentence riddled with slurs.

"Stop being a little bitch and come home." Brice snapped.

"I have no home!" Jim ranted loudly. He flailed his arms and nearly lost his grip on the bottle. "I gave up everything! My job. My life. My asshole. All for you! And you're just going to cast me aside because you can't **adopt** a kid."

"I never said I was going to—"

"Oh yeah, I'd love to stick around while you screw some random broad – watch her squat out your little blond bastards and sit around while you play '_daddy'_." Jim said before he burped. Brice suppressed a chuckle – he had never seen Jim drunk before. "I ain't your whore!"

"Yes you are! I'm also your captain and I order you to come down here." Brice said. He knew there would be no reasoning with his alcohol-clouded mind. But maybe if he got him angry enough he'd come down to fight face to face and Brice could lure him back to the ship before anyone called the cops on them for being too loud in the middle of the night.

"Why don't you make me." Jim said as he stood up. Brice's eyes went wide as he stumbled around on the roof. If he fell off he doubted he could catch him – they'd both end up hurt.

"Whoa! Just stand still. Okay? I'm coming up." Brice said. He looked around and spotted a ladder. He wobbled up to Jim on the shingles and tried to lead him back to the ladder.

"Get your hands off me!" Jim yelled as he snatched away. "Y'know right from day one I knew you'd screw me."

"What?"

"I should have gone with my gut and kept my pants on." Jim continued. "Lying, green eyed, cock—" Jim hiccupped. "—cock sucker." Brice laughed at that.

"You get a real potty mouth when you're drunk." Brice said as he attempted to get Jim down again.

"I said don't touch—" Jim shoved him harder than he meant to.

"Oh shit!" Brice stumbled and swung his arms as he tried not to fall off the side.

"Oh my God!" Jim gasped and reached for him. All he managed to do was fling the rum bottle at Brice. When he flinched to block it he lost his balance and fell off. "Ahhh!" Jim let out a shriek and hurried to the side. Brice had landed on his side and was in the middle of cursing a blue streak as he clutched his arm.

* * *

"Dumb, mud-farming jackass." Wren said as he assisted Toby in putting a cast on Brice's broken arm. When he stumbled back with Jim it was all twisted and discolored. Wren had popped it back into place and all Jim had done was throw up over the side of the ship. It was a gross thing to witness – and downing half a bottle of rum by himself only added to his sickness. He was nursing a cup of coffee now. He looked tired but completely sober. Brice was fairly drugged up on some painkillers – oddly quiet as Wren fumed.

"I said I was sorry." Jim said.

"You shouldn't have been up there in the first place." Wren said. "And you should've stayed on the ground and let him fall and break his neck." He jabbed a finger at Brice.

"Both of you shut up." Brice snapped. "Toby how long do I have to wear this thing?" he asked, gesturing towards the cast.

"Just a few weeks, boss. No big." Toby assured him. "Gotta keep the bone straight so it heals."

"Perfect." Brice said and wiggled his fingers.

"It's what you get for being a jerk." Jim said. Brice glared at him.

"Are you shitting me!?" Brice yelled. "I was trying to save you!"

"I didn't need you to. Why'd you even come looking for me?"

"Because I love you, you asshole!" Brice snapped.

"Yeah right." Jim rolled his eyes.

"God only knows why I do. Throwing bitch fits like this – over shit that's a long way off from happening, if they ever happen." Brice said.

"Oh so now it's 'if they ever happen'." Jim said. "Three hours ago you were saying you could live without me."

"I was **angry**. You know – like you're making me right now!"

"I say you start beating him. At this point a smack to the face every time he gets lippy will be good for the both of you." Wren suggested.

"Stay out of this." They both barked at him. Wren just rolled his eyes.

"You don't gave the orders around here!" Brice said as he turned back to Jim.

"Don't remind me." Jim scoffed. Their fights had never been this public before. Even Wren looked at them oddly as they continued to shout at each other on the deck. He knew what their problem was but he thought it was more fun to let them keep bickering.

With Jim's stint in the hospital and Wren training him nearly night and day, Jim and Brice hadn't had sex for nearly eight months now. And with Brice's arm bound up it looked like it would take even longer for them to 'make up'. It was no secret that their relationship was based around sex. Over the weeks Brice spent in his cast their arguments just got louder and more ridiculous. Wren was sure that in one instance they were actually arguing about what shade of blue the sky was. It went on for weeks and it would be hilarious if Brice didn't take out his frustration on the crew. They went on raids, stole stuff they didn't need. The cargo hold was nearly bursting at the seams when Wren decided to do something about the two of them. He casually took up a calendar as he paced behind Brice's desk. When he hummed Brice looked up from what he was reading. Toby had cut his cast off yesterday and wrapped it in a flexible bandage so he could start working it out and get it used to regular function.

"Isn't today your anniversary?" Wren asked. Brice shook his head.

"No, I met Jim two years and **three months ago** – it passed already." He said absently. The frustration was evident in his voice. Wren tried not to smile at Brice – in so many ways he was still a child. Unable to fix the things he had broken and taking up hiding so he wouldn't have to deal with it.

"Not of when you met." Wren simply said before he set the calendar down. Brice looked at it and sighed.

"Has it really been two years since we've been to Kinapis?" He asked playing it off. Wren shrugged and headed for the door. "Have Cal change course." Brice ordered before he went back to reading. Wren just smirked as he headed out.

* * *

Jim frowned as he worked on the gauges. They had made port at Kinapis and while the rest of the crew was partying on the beach he was stuck on board, below deck – fixing the hyper drive gauge that decided to malfunction soon after they docked. He found his mind wandering as he worked. Memories of the last time he was on the mostly water planet. The little cantina on the beach where quite possibly the best tamales were served. Walking bare foot in the soft sand. The feel of a coconut tree against his back as Brice bit his neck. Jim shook his head. "Not going there." He told himself. "We're over, no amount of sand, blue skies and skinny dipping it going to change that." He stopped working and let his hands drop. He had forgotten about the waterfall Brice took him to. He closed his eyes and he could see Brice slowly taking off his clothes and diving over the edge. He sighed as put his wrench down. How could he think of ending his relationship with Brice when the man practically swam through his veins with his blood? He was in every thought, every breath, and every heartbeat. The smell of his hair, the feel of his skin, the taste of his mouth and the sounds that came out of it when Jim touched him just right. He jumped when a loud boom of thunder broke through the quiet night. He came up on deck and saw a line of dark clouds heading toward the ship.

"Damn it." He looked over his shoulder when he heard Brice. He watched the clouds too before running to tie down the sails. Jim had been in a storm before. He threw a few more ropes over the dock handle and dropped the heavy anchor into the water below. In just seconds the rain drenched the deck. Jim secured the last laser canon when the wind blew hard enough to carry him right off the deck. He felt Brice grab his wrist and lead him up to the cabin. It took both of them to push the door closed against the gale force. Once it was shut Brice walked to his armoire and got a towel. He was drying his hair when he heard Jim hum.

"You changed the curtains." He said as he walked over to where the bed was behind the long drapes. The last time he had been in the cabin a month ago the curtain had been a cream color – now they were more of a light purple color. He sneezed and Brice tossed him a towel.

"I burned a hole in the other ones." He said. "Speaking of which, you want?" he asked as he held up a blunt.

"Yeah sure." Jim accepted as he took off his soaked socks and shoes. He realized with some mirth that the only thing not wet was his underwear. He took off everything but them. Brice just stripped, pulled on his bathrobe and tied it loosely. Jim put the towel around his shoulders as he took the cigarette that Brice offered to him. They sat in silence for a while until Brice cleared his throat.

"How are the gauges?" he asked. For some reason the question irritated Jim and he sucked his teeth.

"Do you really want to talk about gauges?" He asked. Brice just crossed his arms.

"No. I'd much rather you stop being such a little bitch." Brice snapped.

"I'm outta here." He moved for the door but Brice grabbed his arm.

"You can't go out there. The storm will sweep you right off the side." Brice said. He pulled his hand off Jim's arm when he looked at it sharply. "Sorry…"

"No…it's fine." Jim said a little awkwardly. Brice just took the blunt from him.

"Don't start with that." He said before he took a puff.

"Start with what?" Jim asked.

"This. Us. This stupid reconciliation thing. Even I can see this is a pretty romantic setup."

"You think I planned this?" Jim asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm not stupid. How would you possibly control the weather?" Brice scoffed. "This is the handy work of my meddling first mate. It's also cliché and stupid – it's like I'm stuck in one of those stupid fantasy novels." Jim laughed.

"I doubt witty puns and innuendo will help us now." Jim said.

"Yeah, we're screwed." Brice snorted. Jim chuckled but his smile didn't last. In the dim light he could see the despair on Brice's face. He was truly unhappy without Jim. He thought the crew had been just trying to get them to make up and subsequently get the captain off their back by telling Jim their stories about Brice. How he had been only moderately content until he met Jim. How they'd never been so well off, organized and functional until Jim came into his life. If the story about Marin proved anything it was that when Brice fell in love he fell hard. He did anything and everything to please his mate until their requests interfered with his ship. Jim frowned. He shouldn't be okay with being second to a ship but he understood it oddly enough. "What the hell is wrong with us?" Brice asked getting his attention.

"Maybe we're just not right for each other." Jim shrugged.

"That can't be true." Brice insisted, as he got closer to Jim. He wanted so badly to reach out and touch him – run his hands through his soft blond hair and smooth his thumbs over his warm skin.

"I know…" Jim sighed as he made a fist to keep his hands at his sides. "I've never felt for anyone the way I feel about you. And that's the problem – I don't know what to do about this."

"That is a serious problem. It could make us sloppy and careless. Those are luxuries we really can't afford. Maybe it would be best if we forget about our relationship and just end it, like you said before." Brice sighed as he finished the cigarette.

"I can't do that." Jim said. "I tried. I thought about it and I really tried but…" He trailed off and sighed. "Every night I found myself walking this way before I catch myself. When I think of something interesting or something funny – the first person I think about telling is you. I'd have to leave the ship, live on land, change everything about myself and everything I do to even come close to just forgetting about you."

"Oh…" Brice sighed. Jim had never seen him swoon before. Maybe the 'staring' was how Brice usually expressed his infatuation. But now Jim could see it in his eyes – an odd doe eyed gaze that looked very out of place on the man. He opened his mouth to say something but a strike of lightening tripped the breakers on the ship and the room went dark.

"Aw damn it." Jim said. He reached and felt around the open air. "Brice?"

"I'm over here." He said.

"Where?"

"By the desk…stand still I'll come to you." Brice said. He heard a shift and a thump and before he could react he was tripping over something. Jim let out a rather girlish yelp as Brice's arms dragged down his pant legs.

"Are you okay?"

"Ow, you're on my hand!" Brice gasped when Jim turned around. Jim jumped back and fell over his own boots. "What was that?" he asked.

"I fell." Jim said a little sheepishly. His eyes were starting to adjust when Brice crawled over to him. He blindly slid his hands up Jim's legs and arms. He cupped Jim's face and felt it when he smiled.

"Is that you?" Brice asked as he tried not to blink. He could barely see the whites of Jim's eyes but it was getting easier to see.

"No, that's my butt." Jim joked as he held on to Brice's wrist.

"Oh honey, I know what your butt feels like." He said. He held Jim still and pressed their foreheads together. Jim laughed and put his arms around Brice. "Truce?"

"Yeah. I can't stay mad at you." Jim said. "You wanna just stay here or you wanna attempt to lead us to the bed?"

"It's that easy to make up with you huh?"

"Well, we can forget some things. But not everything."

"So you're going to stop bitching about my future kids?"

"Only if you remember that I won't take a back seat to them or anyone else." Jim answered. "Or any of your other bullshit. And once the woman has the babies she's gone."

"Like the wind – why you think I don't have a girlfriend now?"

"Because you're with me." Jim said matter of fact.

"I could have one and you at the same time if I wanted." Brice said. He twitched when Jim's grip on his wrists tightened.

"Don't push it." Jim warned.


	19. Chapter 19

Atlas page 19

"Oh stop…" Jim sighed and arched his back. The feel of Brice's fingers sliding in and out of him sent little ripples of pleasure through him. The sensation would never get old but his body acted on it's own – out of habit. He had learned to love that feeling and it was something he'd never want to forget. "Babe…"

"Eight months, honey." Brice said before he licked the back of Jim's neck. "That's nearly a year. I mean yeah sometimes we go a few months without fucking but that's because one of us is injured or missing. But eight months – that's a really long time."

"Brice…"

"You've gotten way too tight." Brice said. "Seems you can be a prudish, tight ass even in a coma."

"And it seems in that time you completely forgot where my spot is—Ahhh damn it!" Jim moaned and bucked into Brice when he jabbed his fingers into his prostate.

"You were saying?" Brice mumbled as he sunk his teeth into Jim's neck. He just whined and ground himself into Brice's hand. Damn if it didn't feel good to be stretched open when he was already sore. They had spent the night getting reacquainted with each other in the dark. As it stormed outside they ran their hands and mouths over every inch of one another. During a break the rain got lighter and Jim ventured down to reset the circuit breaker. He made it back to the cabin just as the rain got heavy again. Brice had turned off every light except a small lamp on his desk. He had leaned against it and beckoned Jim with a finger. And once they made it to the bed he used them to make Jim moan.

"Oh God…" He felt his face heat up as Brice pulled his fingers away.

"Come on." Brice pulled him on top and Jim straddled his waist.

Ah!" His back went rigid as he lowered himself on to Brice's erection. Brice pressed his hand to Jim's abdomen once he was all the way inside and Jim bit his lip. "Stop that—oh shit it's so good!" Jim pressed down harder before he lifted himself up. He came back down and howled.

"That's it…ride that dick…oh yeah." Brice moaned absently and pushed his hips up to meet Jim's bouncing. He dug his nails into Brice's chest and tossed his head back. He didn't know how long they went for – all Jim knew was that when Brice reached up and played with his nipples he was coming so hard he saw stars. As he was coming down he felt Brice swell inside him. He dug his nails into Jim's hips and stilled his slight bucking.

"Oh…inside again…" Jim moaned as he eased down. He lay on Brice's chest and sighed.

"Not gonna stop until you're all full." Brice said.

"Mm…gonna hold you to that." Jim said as he rolled on to his side. Brice leaned over him and grabbed a half smoked blunt from the ashtray in the windowsill. He lit it and took a few puffs before he gave it to Jim. "So I know we just made up and all—

"Oy, here we go." Brice sighed. Jim gave him a look and he just smiled. "Yes dear?"

"I know you said the kids were a long way off but if these past years have taught us anything is that our lives aren't exactly safe." Jim said. "Like you said, you might not even make it to old age – let alone the end of this month."

"So now you want me to have kids? Make up your mind man."

"Well, if you promise the woman goes as soon as she gives birth. And who knows, I might actually like your kids. They can spend the summer with my mom. I could get used to the idea calling you 'daddy'."

"You are such a kinky freak some times. Where does that come from?" Brice asked absently.

"Years of suppressed sexuality." Jim said before he flicked his tongue over the tip of Brice's nose.

"Well I have to know that you won't freak out and leave me when the kid comes." Brice said. "Every person I've been with has gotten all distant and passive aggressive when I talk about the future. I need to know you're telling the truth about staying."

"You wanna get married?" Jim asked and chuckled. Brice's eyebrows shot up.

"Did you just propose to me?"

"No." Jim answered quickly. "That was sarcasm."

"Too bad, I would've said yes." Brice said before he rolled out of bed. Jim just watched him get dressed as he finished the blunt. He put it out in the ashtray before he got out of bed. Brice was opening the door when Jim put his hand against it and shut it.

"Marry me." Jim said.

"See now you're just being cruel." Brice said and pouted.

"I mean it. You want to know I'm in this for the long haul – that I won't want to leave when things get hard. I get that – no one has ever given you that security, not since your father was alive. You wanna know that every night when you pull back that curtain I'll be there, waiting for you. And I will. Baring another near death incident I promise I'll always come back here." Brice tried to hide his smile but Jim cupped his chin and made him look up. "But it's a two way street. I need to know you're willing to put up with my baggage too."

"Jim you know I would do anything for you. And my prospects are kind of nil due to my unconventional lifestyle." Brice said and smiled. "Despite that there isn't a person alive that can make me change my mind about you." Jim pulled him into a kiss and he moaned. "You know, generally when pirates get married they get a tattoo…or they get something pierced."

"Just how many times have you been married?" Jim asked as he flicked Brice's left ear. He had about six earrings running up the length of it. Brice chuckled and moved his hands up Jim's bare chest.

"I think a barbell in each one of these would look really nice." He said as he rubbed Jim's nipples. "Or maybe your tongue so we can match."

"I think I'll go with my ear." Jim said. Since joining the Atlas he had already reopened the hole he had as teenager. Brice pouted. "There's still room on your left one we can get rings to match.

"Engraved ones?"

"What ever you want." Jim promised.

"You spoil me."

* * *

Jim faltered for a moment when he entered the cabin and found Wren and Brice hugging. "Oh, sorry I—

"No it's okay. Actually I have to talk to you." Brice said as he gestured for Jim to come in. "I have good news."

"Oh?"

"Zila is pregnant." Brice blurted out. Jim just looked at him.

"Who's Zila?" Jim asked.

"My wife." Wren answered.

"You're married!?"

"Honestly, you can be so self absorbed." Wren said. Jim could tell he was joking – which was weird because Wren rarely ever joked.

"Cut him some slack, he was in a coma when you got married. And the last time we were on Satira he was a little preoccupied with trying not to die." Brice said and looked at Jim. "Wren got married to Zila while we were in 'dry' dock on Satira last year."

"You docked the ship?" Jim asked in disbelief.

"Don't get off topic." Brice skirted the question. "Letter says Zila is only a few months a long but from the size of her belly it's gonna be more than one baby." He handed Jim the paper and he turned it one way then the other before he realized it wasn't in English. "Point is, Wren is going to be taking a leave for at least a year." Jim still looked like he didn't understand quite what was going. "I'm going to need a temporary first mate while he's gone."

"Oh?" Jim asked. Brice just looked at him. "OH! You want me to do it?"

"Yes."

"Actually seeing how slow on the uptake he is it might be better to give Thomas the job." Wren said.

"Jim will do fine." Brice assured him. He looked at Jim. "Go tell Cal to change course. We're going back to Satira to pick up Zila. Then it's off to the Hitar space port."

"Okay."

"What did you say to me?" Brice asked. Jim looked at Wren for a clue on what he did wrong and Wren gestured like he was saluting.

"Oh, sorry um…sir. Right away, Captain." Jim said a little awkwardly before he walked off. He could hear Wren and Brice chuckling to themselves after he left.

* * *

They made it back to Satira in about a day and only stayed long enough for Wren to pick up his wife. Smithy and Jahil helped her on board as Wren loaded her luggage. Jim smiled at her when she looked at him. She was a petite felinoid, even by the standards of the species. Her bulging stomach looked very painful – she waddled on board with her hand on the small of her back, wincing a little when she had to climb the steps to get to Wren's cabin. Her fur was nearly pure white and her hair was a fiery red mess of curls. Once she was settled Jahil made her way back down the plank. She said something to her grandsons before she patted Jim on the back. She stood on the dock and waved as they cast off. Getting to Hitar would take a day of two. And in that time Wren briefed Jim on his new job. All the proper protocols, the improper protocols, daily functions and nightly tasks of being the first mate of the Atlas. In his years of service he kept a journal detailing everything – it was thick and nearly every page was full – some were even in his native language.

Once they docked at Hitar Jim learned that Wren and Zila were actually going to stay with Wren and Smithy's parents. Jim found Hitar was nearly the exact opposite of Satira Tall buildings, lots of people of different races and species. It seemed they prized technology over everything. The vendors and shops promising the latest devices and upgrades. Jim was surprised to say the least when they reached the restaurant where their parents lived. Orin and Lily had retired from their duties on the Atlas to run a Satirian Cuisine restaurant on the space port. Jim smiled when he saw that Smithy clearly got his looks from Orin and Wren was the spitting image of Lily. She welcomed them all with hugs – stopping at Jim and asking who he was – when he answered she gave him a hug.

"Sit here with Zila while I take these upstairs." Wren ordered. Jim sat down at the small round table and smiled at Zila. He ran his hand through his hair nervously and she gasped at the sight of the scar on his head.

"So you **are** _him_?" she asked. He looked at her sharply. "The one Brice was so broken up over?"

"Um…" She rubbed her swollen belly and smiled.

"We all grew up together. Me, Wren, Smithy, Brice and Kyle. I had never seen Brice like that before. He docked the ship for months. Me and Wren got married after the first month and right before they left - that's when this happened." She said and gently patted her stomach. Jim grinned. "They had never stayed for so long – not since Elijah came back for them. The rest of the crew seemed well enough but Brice…when ever Wren read him a letter he always cried."

"Really?" Jim asked.

"Well, they were all sad letters. The woman who wrote them – your mother, she poured her heart onto every page about you. Your surgery, how you don't wake up week after week. I felt so bad for him. He refused to believe there was no hope but there was nothing he could do. So they stayed until the letter that said you had finally woken up came." She shifted in her seat. "I had never seen Brice so happy – except the time we were digging for worms and he found a doubloon." Jim laughed. "When I would sit with him – to keep him company – he'd go on and on about you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Zila continued. "There's nobody like _my_ Jim. He's **so** beautiful. He's **so** smart. Like someone captured two stars and made them into his eyes. So on and so on." Jim just blushed. God, some of the things Brice told other people. "I'm glad you made it. I'm not sure he would've been able to get over it if you died."

"Thank you." Jim said. Brice never talked about what he did during the months he was in the coma. Traveling from Satira to Montressor would explain why it took so long for Brice to come for him. After getting something to eat they said their good byes and cast off. Staying on land for so long would be a big adjustment for Wren but Zila assured them all that once the babies were born he'd be right back on the ship. Wren thought differently – he wasn't going to leave his children so soon. Zila just chuckled. A few nights of no sleep, dirty diapers and feedings would have him saying otherwise. It felt a little weird when they left without him. Like there was a huge presence missed – truth be told there was. Wren was just a part of the Atlas as any of them. It had felt the same after Kyle died. Jim realized that feeling hadn't gone away yet. And it only intensified now that they were another man short.

Jim was only slightly more busy with his new duties as first mate. It was mostly making sure everyone was dong their jobs. Thomas would give him the day's latest reports and he'd pass them on to Brice. Brice would dole out orders and he made sure everyone did them. Jim was bringing Brice some tea when he happened upon him using some sort of device. "What is that?" Jim asked.

"It's a 'net viewer'. I picked it up on Hitar, I'm been trying to figure out how to use it all day." Brice said as he pushed a few things on the screen. Jim was surprised by the projection – it was similar to how the map displayed galaxies for the portal to the treasure trove. Only instead of opening a giant gate to different words it projected information. Universal news, maps, digital letters, advertisements and several little applications that you could install to receive and send specific updates.

"Wow." Jim said as he looked at it over Brice's shoulder. The only net viewers he had seen were the ones back at the academy. They had been big, stationary screens that you had to sit in front of. They only projected information in green and the connection was always slow. But Brice was zipping through sites in full color as he flicked his finger across the holograms.

"What's that you have?" Brice asked as he eyed the tea cup in Jim's hand.

"Tea. I heard you sniffling this morning. Wren says to give you this when you get the sniffles." Jim answered. Brice glared at it like it was going to bite him.

"I'm fine." He insisted.

"Wren said you'd say that too." Jim chuckled before he sat it down beside him. "Drink it." He demanded. Brice rolled his eyes before he picked up the cup. He sipped it as he looked over the viewer.

"You know how to work this thing?" he asked as he poked at the holograms. Jim looked at it for a moment before he touched a few of them. He then turned the control pad sideways in Brice's hand – pressed a few more buttons before he stood back. When Brice looked at the holograms again they all had little names underneath them. "How did you—"

"Genius, remember." Jim said before he tapped the cup in Brice's hand. "Finish, before it gets cold." Brice just eyeballed him before he finished the tea. "He said you should get some rest too."

"Okay." Brice said as he got up and moved over to the bed. "Hey have you heard of this? They call it 'Invetro'."

"What's it do?" Jim asked as he started getting undressed.

"They take an egg and a sperm and they grow a baby in a fake womb or a surrogate." He said as he laid down.

"Zila got you thinking about babies?" Jim asked as he took off Brice's boots.

"Yeah…" he trailed off as he stared at his viewer. "How awesome would it be if they could take both our DNA and make a kid? So we'd both be the father?" he asked. Jim paused for a minute before a smile curled his lips.

"It would have my eyes and your skin color." Jim said as he moved into bed next to Brice.

"Straight, silky blond hair."

"Or thick brown hair."

"Actually I had curly hair when I was younger." Brice said before he turned off the viewer. He set it in the window sill and looked at Jim. "How many do you want?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"If they could do it – if they could make us kids that shared our DNA how many would you want?"

"As many as we can get." Jim answered. "I grew up an only child – it's really lonely."

"Mmm…" Brice hummed as he closed his eyes.

"Maybe we should check it out."

"Check what out?" Brice asked.

"The 'Invetro-thing'. Maybe they could make us a baby."

"They need an egg."

"There are donors. I mean it would take a bit of time but I'm sure the scientist could strip the DNA from the donor egg and replace it with ours."

"Wow, you're serious." Brice said.

"We're not getting any younger. And like you said – this life is very uncertain."

"I don't know, Jim. To bring kids into this life, it seems a little stupid now that I'm thinking about it."

"Your dad brought you into it." Jim countered. "Seven generations of pirates found a way to make it work."

"You're right." Brice said as he turned to face Jim.

"God, could you imagine… kids with my brains and your tenacity? They'd be the best pirates in the world."

"…wow." Brice sighed. "If you're ready, I am too."

"I'm ready." Jim said with a smile.

* * *

A blown turbine interrupted the trip to the planet that promised the technology of 'Invetro'. They were forced to dock at Cortizon and make repairs. Jim felt a little apprehensive when Brice mentioned leaving the ship. "No, not after what happened last time."

"I won't hide up here like a coward." Brice said as he put his pistol in its holster. "You can't go alone either."

"I can handle myself against Silver."

"What about your father? You know he doesn't play fair. He nearly killed you – he might succeed this time if he catches you alone." Brice said. They stared at each other for a long moment. "I just don't want to lose you. Especially not to a little worm like Leland."

"Okay. How far is the parts shop we need?" Jim asked. Brice picked up his viewer and pushed a few buttons. The hologram sprang up and displayed a map.

"Not far." He said pointing it out. Jim sighed again and took up a pistol of his own.

"Okay – but stay close to me." He said. Brice smiled and draped his arms around him.

"Is this close enough?" He asked.

"Little closer." Jim said.

"Here?" Brice rubbed his nose against Jim.

"Just a bit closer." He said. Brice smiled wide before he kissed him.

"God, you guys are getting **sappy**." Smithy said.

"Getting?" Toby asked sarcastically. Brice flipped them the finger before they started down the gang plank. They made it to the shop without incident and ordered the parts they needed. Unfortunately they couldn't be delivered to the dock for three days. A ruse it seemed to get them to stay and spend money on prostitutes. The shop owner probably got a cut from the parlor he recommended. Toby and Toni actually went to check it out that night and came back with two women to keep them company. The next day was spent on high alert. The girls mentioned someone who fit Silver's description – but they didn't know his name and they couldn't remember if he was an ursid or a felinoid. And cyborgs were more common than they realized. They had spotted at least five on their way to the shop. Jim had taken to the crow's nest with a rifle that night. Brice barely got him to come down when it was Thomas' turn to take over the watch.

"This sucks." Jim said as he looked out the window by the bed quickly. He drew the curtain a laid down. "Living in fear like a bunch of scared children."

"Well they did nearly kill us." Brice rationalized. "Their failure will be their greatest mistake. If I ever see them again…" He trailed off as he lay down next to Jim. He almost immediately wrapped his arms around Brice and buried his face in his neck.

"I love you." Brice kissed him and turned out the lantern over the bed.

"I love you too."

* * *

The next day couldn't come soon enough. Jim barely slept the night before. Every creak and noise on the ship had him looking around the dark room for signs of intruders. Brice was plagued by nightmares – twitching and moaning in his sleep. Jim noticed he broke out in a sweat sometime in the night. When he finally woke up he seemed disoriented for a few minutes. The parts came after breakfast and Jim set to work immediately. Brice brought him something to eat around mid day and forced him to take a break. He stayed with Jim for a bit before going back up to his cabin. Jim was almost done when he noticed one of the components was the wrong calibration.

"Shit." He almost wanted to cry. He'd have to go to the shop and get the right one. When he came up to the deck it was nearly dark out. It would waste time to tell Brice where he was going. It would only lead to an argument about him leaving so he just bolted down the plank. He ran through the market place as fast as he could and made it to the shop in five minutes. The owner examined the part for what seemed like forever before he smiled and assured Jim he had the right one. He spent another few, agonizing moments looking for it in the back. Jim watched the last light disappear from the sky and felt sweat start to bead on his forehead. For the first time in nearly a year his heart hurt as it pounded in his chest. He fished a blunt out of his pocket and lit it quickly. The tobacco calmed him down and snuffed out the pain. The owner came back with the part and Jim gave it a thorough measurement before thanking him. He opened the door to the shop looked out at the oddly empty streets.

"Reports of a storm coming." The owner said. "All the whores are staying in tonight."

"Great." Jim huffed out a plume of smoke before putting out the cigarette on the ground. He took a deep breath before he ran for the dock. Halfway there the scar on his temple pulsed oddly and it made him stop. He felt light headed and as he looked around at the different streets he suddenly had a memory lapse. "Oh God." His heart raced – he couldn't remember the way. He pressed his back to a wall and tried to calm down. Just like all his memory lapses it would pass. The round thing on the wall that told time – it was called a clock. The color of Brice's eyes were green. They were quite possibly the most beautiful color he had seen in his life. From far away they were a solid color but up close they were a million different shades of brown and blue – brilliantly intricate and wonderfully complex just like the man they belonged to. Jim wiped his face. He had worked himself up so much that he had started crying. He wanted to go home. Back to the Atlas, back to Brice. "He's waiting for you…probably noticed you're gone by now and starting to worry." He stepped out into the street. The wind wiped around him and down the multiple paths. "He's waiting for you. Waiting at the top of the plank – waiting to see you come running around the corner. But first you have to take a right at the red building… and that's left of the air bus depot which is down Rine St." he looked up at the signs and smiled when he spotted Rine. He walked instead running – he didn't want to over do it and lose his way again.

Jim was just beginning to feel better when someone grabbed his arm. They yanked him into a dark alley and into a courtyard between the buildings. "Took you long enough to come back this way Jimbo." Jim stared at Silver for a second before he tried to run.

"No. No no, no, no." He chanted when silver held him back. "Just let me go."

"Calm down. What's gotten into you?" Silver asked.

"By now his bastard captain has told him it was you who stabbed him and me that shot him." Leland said as he walked around Silver.

"Leland, don't." Silver warned. "Jimbo, look at me. You gotta know that I never wanted you hurt." Jim just glared at them both. "Neither did your dad. Things just happen and they happened very badly for you. But I can help you."

"No you can't."

"Yes we can." Leland said. "Lead us back to the ship so we can kill that little bastard and take it."

"No! Leland shut yer yap!" Silver said. "Jimbo, calm down. We don't want your ship. We've got the skiff. It still works. Come with us and you won't have to go back to that life."

"What?" Jim asked confused.

"You can be free of him. Free of that life. Come with us instead!" Jim didn't know what to say. "Look at all the things that's happened to you since you joined him. How many more times can he break you before you can't be put back together anymore."

"No!" Jim said and shoved Silver back. "You're wrong! He loves me. We got married." He touched the second earring in his right ear. "We're going to start a family. And we'd be just fine if you never came near us again. Everything bad that has happened to us is because of you. We fight but what couple doesn't. And we only fight when we can't have sex because of the injuries you two have caused us."

"Jim that's crazy. Do you hear yourself?" Silver asked. Leland shoved him out the way and aimed his pistol at Jim.

"Married? A family!? Hell no. I'd rather kill you myself than see you end up with him." Leland said.

"No!" Silver grabbed his arm and aimed it up just as he fired. Jim shrieked as the shot rang out and narrowly missed his head. He took off running. Hurrying down the alley until another shot made him turn around. All he saw was Silver on the ground and Leland headed his way. He ran as fast as he could back out on to the street. He took out his pistol and fired back at Leland. He knew he missed when he heard bullets whizzing past him. Aiming behind him was hard enough but he was also running and trying not to cry. He smiled when the Atlas came into view. He rounded the corner and just as he thought Brice was standing at the top of the plank – pacing back and forth, waiting for him.

"Brice!" he screamed and ran up to him. Brice was about to ask where he had been when Jim hugged him. He was frantic and drenched in sweat – clutching a pistol in one hand and an odd looking engine part in the other. Brice looked down the plank when he noticed someone was following Jim.

"Kill him!" Brice yelled up to the crow's nest. Smithy took aim at Leland and fired. But Leland slipped as he tried to stop and Smithy missed. Smithy winged him in the shoulder as he ran off and lost sight of him as he ran around the corner and into the darkness again. "It's alright." Brice sighed as he held Jim to him. He wasn't sure if he was saying it to Jim or to himself. "Everything's alright now."


	20. Chapter 20

Atlas page 20

"I want him dead." Jim said as he stared down into his stein. Brice had been talking to Thomas and Cal when he finally spoke. "We're not leaving until you kill him." He griped the engine part in his hand just a little tighter.

"He's in the wind. It'd take weeks to find him." Brice tried to rationalize. "You said yourself that they still had the skiff. I doubt he stayed. Plus he could've met up with those pirates that helped them escape last year."

"We'll never be safe." Jim continued. "Our kids will never be safe."

"Well, their parents will be pirates so technically—

"You know what I mean!" Jim was suddenly yelling. "You know how much this pains me to say it but god damn it – the universe would be better off without him in it."

"I can't agree with that." Brice said as he sat down next to Jim. "Without him I wouldn't have you."

"Yeah I'm the best of a bad situation." Jim said before he took a long sip of his beer. Brice sighed and looked at Thomas and Cal for a moment. They just shrugged.

"Jim I'd rather spend those weeks getting to the 'Invetro' clinic and starting our family." He said. "I don't want to risk getting killed because Leland sets us up. I'm sorry." Jim bit his bottom lip.

"You promised me."

"I know." Brice said as he took Jim's hand off his beer. "And I'll never break that promise. The day that I get the opportunity to purge him from this world I **will** do it for you. But I think our children are more important than him." Jim sighed before he looked at Brice.

"You're right." He said before he handed Cal the engine part. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Cal assured him. "I'd say you had a stressful day but it'd be an understatement." Jim smiled at him. "Thanks to you working non-stop we'll be casting off in half an hour."

"Come on. Cal's right – you've had a hell of a day." Brice said as he stood up. Jim finished his beer before he followed Brice back to the cabin.

"He killed Silver." Jim said. Brice froze as he closed the door.

"Leland?"

"Yeah. He shot him. When I looked he was on the ground, not moving. He may have…I couldn't go back and look – Leland was coming after me."

"I'm sorry. I know even after everything you still considered him your friend." Brice said as he moved to get undressed. Jim followed suit. He lay in bed with Brice, staring up at the ceiling until he heard the engines power up. He let his eyes flutter shut when he felt the ship jerk into motion.

* * *

Firono was a planet even more technologically advanced than Hitar. They had automatic gang planks, mechanized tie outs and personal sentry bots that you could customize to allow only certain people aboard your ship. Surprisingly the fleet didn't patrol the planet – they didn't need it. Not with their high tech protection grids and laser defense mounts. Jim was in heaven. It had been ages since he was behind on what was new and up to date. In fact he found that his engine was now obsolete when compared to one invented by a woman on Firono. But because she didn't have the financial backing of the navy hers were only locally sold and installed on smaller vessels. He saw it as a challenge – something to bring his mind out the fog it had been in lately and encouraged him to get back to what he was good at – what he loved to do. Especially when he learned the woman was five years younger than him. She had been ecstatic to meet him though and flattered that he thought so highly of her modifications.

They spent nearly two weeks on the planet. Upgrading their systems and taking a bit of a vacation. Not to mention there was more than one 'Invetro' clinic to check out. The first few didn't have the artificial wombs that they needed – they only implanted embryos into surrogates. And one that did turned them away when they asked about making a baby with two males. The doctor there had seemed disgusted with them and even went so far as to call what they wanted an abomination. Brice nearly took her head off. Afterwards he was a little discouraged. He had never come across anyone that openly objected to his relationship with Jim. He assured Brice that not everyone thought that – and that they would find a doctor that would give them what they wanted.

Jim didn't know how right he was. It seemed the seventh clinic was the charm. It was run by a male doctor that didn't seem to care what orientation you were – just as long as you had the money to pay for what you wanted. "So you want the child to share both your DNA but none of that of the donor egg?" he asked as he wrote something down.

"Does that sound crazy? You can tell me if it's impossible." Jim said. "I'll be heart broken but I'll accept it."

"No, it's not impossible Mr. Hawkins. Difficult, but not impossible. It will be my greatest work yet." He said a little excited at the prospect of the challenge. Jim understood that. Brice just stared at the man. He was little off – in a quirky kind of way. And he seemed to be the only one working in this particular clinic.

"Can we meet your assistants?" Brice asked.

"I only have one. Yuri!" He suddenly yelled. It made them jump when a large set of mechanical arms descended from the ceiling. "Say hello Yuri."

"Hello Yuri." Came a computerized voice as the hands extended to them. Jim laughed at the joke and shook the hand. Brice looked a little put off by it.

"Go on Mr. Messier – Yuri doesn't bite." The doctor said.

"Your only assistant is a machine." Brice said as he touched the hand tentatively.

"Not just any machine, an A.I. Yuri is more capable than any human. She will be able to monitor your babies vitals day and night." He said as he stood up. He gave them a tour of his facility. He had five other babies in incubators for other clients. Brice was fascinated by it. The room had to be kept dim because the incubators were partially see-through. And the room itself was several degrees warmer than his office. "Here, your child will grow for about ten months. When it is viable I will send word to you and you can come back and watch it be 'born'."

"Can we visit it?" Brice asked as he looked closely at a nearly fully developed baby. It was sleeping, curled up in his artificial womb and sucking his thumb.

"I don't see why not." The doctor said as they continued to another room. "When the baby is ready we take it off the life support systems and bring it here for 'birthing'." Jim noticed that the mechanical arms followed them all around the lab. It seemed like no matter where they went the ceiling slit open to allow it access.

"This is amazing." Brice said with a wide smile.

"And for 20,000 doubloons your dream can come true." The doctor said like he was in a commercial. They looked at him oddly before they smiled at each other.

"Wow, I thought it'd be way more than that." Jim whispered to Brice. During their raids they stole about ten times that amount – plus items worth more than that.

"Wait, that's for every try? What's the mortality rate of this?" Brice asked.

"Yes. For two healthy adults with near perfect genes…65% survival rate. The same as if you were having a baby naturally."

"What causes them to…not make it?" Jim asked as he glanced back at the babies in the incubators.

"Like I said, it's the same as regular, human grown babies – some of them just don't make it to term – through no fault of the carrier." He said as he checked on one. "Yuri, give this one more R7 nutrients."

"Yes doctor." They watched as the baby was fed through his umbilical cord. It twitched slightly and moved around a bit before settling again. Jim and Brice looked at each other.

"You ready to do this?" Jim asked.

"Yes." Brice answered confidently.

"Excellent." The doctor said and pulled out a syringe.

"No." Brice yelped and hid behind Jim. Jim chuckled – he had no idea Brice was afraid of needles like that. He clung to Jim's shirt as the doctor approached them.

After paying the fee and hearing about what the baby would be fed while in uteri he escorted them to room where their 'samples' would be collected. He agreed to save the blood collection for last at Brice's request. It was a little awkward to masturbate into a cup, knowing Yuri was in every room. When they gave them to the doctor he looked at it before handing it back. "I need more than that." He said. After two more goes he was satisfied with the amount and handed them over to Yuri for cold storage. He then took a swab of the inside of their mouths and some hair samples.

"Damn, are you gonna make us a baby or a clone." Brice said as he rubbed the spot where the doctor had yanked his hair out by the root.

"You and your partner are asking for an incredibly complicated conception, Mr. Messier. It requires many components." He explained and held up a syringe again. Brice nearly jumped out of his seat but with the help of Jim and Yuri they got him to sit still long enough for the doctor to get what he needed.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?" Jim said as he kissed the band-aid covered pinprick. Brice just huffed.

"I should be able to tell you in two weeks if I was successful." He said before they left.

* * *

Life went on as usual and Brice nearly forgot about their experiment until he got a message on his net viewer about it. The eccentric doctor had managed to make them an embryo that had both their DNA and implanted it in one of his incubators. Unfortunately a few days later they got another message saying the embryo had suddenly miscarried. The doctor apologized; he hadn't set the nutrient level high enough, apparently their altered embryo needed twice that of a normal one. He offered them a second try at half the price and after they paid he started again. For several weeks they got good reports. The embryo was doing well and developing normally. They were on their way to visit it when the doctor informed them that yet again, it miscarried – this time for unknown reasons.

"Damn it!" Brice nearly threw his viewer across the room after hearing the message. Jim didn't know what to say. It was heart breaking. He couldn't image actually doing this with a woman – thank god it was only a machine carrying it otherwise it would be that much more devastating. Not to say it wasn't. Brice stayed in bed all day after getting the bad news. Jim tried to go about his business but he couldn't stop thinking about it. They had both told the doctor they weren't sure if they wanted to try again. They were about to tell him no when they got a message from Wren. Zila had given birth to three cubs and he was positively ecstatic about it. It seemed like it was being rubbed in their faces a little but none the less they went to Hitar to see the newest additions to the Atlas family.

Two boys and one girl. All of which had Zila's wild red hair. The girl and one of the boys had Wren's darker complexion but the other boy was nearly white like Zila. The girl had Wren's eyes and one of the boys had Zila's. The other boy had a mix of their colors. Jim smiled as he watched Brice hold the girl. She seemed to like him more than anyone else. Giving him a smile with no teeth and reaching for him whenever he gave her to someone else.

"So, how are things on the ship?" Wren asked as he wiggling his finger in front of one of his sons. He grabbed it in his little hand and squealed at his triumphant catch.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Runs fine." Jim said flatly. "Everyone's doing their jobs and what not."

"And Brice?"

"He's a little depressed." Jim answered truthfully.

"Oh? Did he get a bad hair cut or something?" Wren asked.

"No, it's a little more serious than that." Jim said with a small smile. "We decided to try and have kids."

"That's great." Wren said as he adjusted the cub in his arms. He really was a natural at taking care of children – he seemed to anticipate the baby's changing attitude and took up a bottle of milk before he even started crying for it. "But I'm guessing it's not going so great."

"No. Even with the technology and a great doctor apparently it's incredibly difficult for our embryos to develop past the first trimester." Jim sighed. "It kind of feels like God is telling me this just isn't for us."

"You shouldn't give up. You're trying to do something extraordinary, it's not going to be easy." Wren said as he looked down at his son. "You'll be glad you stuck with it in the end."

"You're right." Jim said and smiled a little.

"In the mean time here—" Wren finished feeding the baby and handed him to Jim. "Get in some practice. You've got to burp him before he throws up."

"What?"

* * *

They stayed on Hitar for about two days. Wren decided to stay for another few months and they cast off without him again. Jim had never seen the felinoid so happy. He knew fatherhood had to be stressful too but you'd never known it the way he doted on his children with a smile on his face. Brice seemed even more distressed once they left. They held up a few cargo ships, traded supplies – they even had a fire fight with another pirate ship that ventured just a little too close to them. But through it all it seemed Brice was only half there. Jim knew what needed to be done so he contacted the doctor and told him to keep trying until he was successful. He locked a section of the viewer and had the doctor's messages directed to it so Brice wouldn't see them anymore.

Brice became a little suspicious. Jim tried to hide his happiness – waiting until the right time to tell him about what he had done. And one day he got a message he just couldn't keep to himself. He peeked in the cabin and smiled seeing Brice behind his desk, plotting something with his compass. "Up for a drink?" Jim asked as he came in with a bottle of wine. They had pinched about ten crates of the red stuff from a ship months ago but none of the boys had a taste for it. Every now and then Smithy would use it to cook something but that was it.

"Yeah sure." Brice said. He watched as Jim opened the bottle and poured some of it into a glass he had.

"I've got good news." Jim said as he handed it to Brice. "And at first you might be mad but…" Brice took a sip on the wine before he lifted an eye brow at Jim.

"Does this involve a set of my sheets?" he asked.

"No, nothing **that** serious." Jim said sarcastically.

"Well out with it."

"I contacted the doctor again." Jim said. "Five months ago."

"Five months? That was when we went to visit Wren. Why are you telling me this now?" Brice asked impatiently.

"Well, Wren is the one that convinced me to do it. And I told the doctor to keep trying and…well…" Jim trailed off.

"It can't be done." Brice jumped the gun and assumed the worst. "How many more didn't make it?" Jim just took up his viewer and pressed a few buttons.

"Zero." Jim said as he set it down in front of Brice. He looked at the hologram in disbelief. The time stamp was from yesterday but it showed a nearly fully formed baby in one of the artificial wombs. "She had a little trouble last week but he's sure she's out of the woods. She's going to make it, Brice."

"She? It's a girl?" he asked as he took up the net viewer. "I can't believe you did this." Jim's heart sank for a second. It was impossible to read Brice's expression. He just sat there for a few tense moments – staring at the hologram. "I can't believe you did this for me." Jim sighed in relief when Brice smiled. He got up and hugged Jim tight. "Jim I…I…" he stammered, trying to find the words to express his joy. He just pulled Jim into a kiss. Their sex life had been kind of lack luster as of late. Brice's depression had all but snuffed out his libido but he kept up the bare minimum to please Jim. But now it seemed it was back in full swing as Brice pulled Jim's shirt off. He reached back and turned off the hologram. "She's too young to see this." Jim laughed and pulled Brice back to the bed.

* * *

Four months couldn't pass fast enough. Jim was excited but Brice was nearly manic. The doctor was sick of sending them daily messages about their baby. When Jim apologized the doctor shrugged it off. They were eager and there was nothing wrong with that. He assured Jim it warmed his heart to know the baby was going to a good home – but he said it in a way that sounded sarcastic. Brice built a small alcove next to their bed for a crib and bought light pink drapes to go around it. Jim was a little turned on by his 'nesting' – he had never seen Brice like this. Building things, reading parenting books, stealing little red shoes and tiny shirts with jolly Rogers on them.

The crew was equally excited about the new addition. Toby knit the baby a blanket with a little boat on it. Smithy learned how to make baby food. When they told Wren and Zila they insisted on returning to the ship with their children. And Brice allowed it. Jim was actually glad to go back to his regular duties as the mechanic. And he got in lots of practice on Wren's cubs. The pale boy was named Jake and he was already sprouting teeth – Jim learned this the hard way when he took his eyes off him for two seconds and nearly got his pinky finger bitten off. The girl was named Zelda and she spent a lot of time with Brice. In fact it seemed she learned to crawl just so she could get to him. The other boy, Terrence was a very docile baby and he spent a lot of time with his father – he didn't seem to like anyone else. Jim was checking the gauges when he felt them change course. He was about to head upstairs when Brice came down into the engine room.

"It's time. Dr. Tanis said she's ready!" Brice said. Jim had never seen him so happy. In fact he looked a little nervous – like he was a second away from fainting. Jim just hugged him. "Oh God, Jim. We're having a baby today."

The trip to Firono never seemed so long, even though they were only an hour away. Brice practically ran to the clinic once they docked. He seemed to mellow out a little when Tanis showed them their baby. He had never seen her except for in the hologram messages. She was moving around a lot inside her incubator. Her vitals monitor beeping rapidly. They went to the delivery room and Tanis sanitized everything before Yuri brought the disconnected incubator in through the ceiling. She set it on the table and helped the doctor in the birthing procedure. Brice had witnessed a lot of live births before – during his childhood on Satira he peeked in on mama Jahil as she helped the women of the village. Jim on the other hand was a little nauseated by the site of the embryonic fluids and after birth. He even felt a little light headed when Tanis offered them the opportunity to cut the umbilical cord. Jim just shook his head but Brice jumped at the chance. When he snipped it the baby let out a little squeal – her first one and it made Brice go pale.

"Did I hurt her?" he asked, truly horrified.

"No, she's fine." Tanis assured him as he tied off the cord. Yuri cleaned her up and swaddled her in a blanket before Tanis handed her to Brice. "Your daughter, Mr. Messier. Congratulations." Brice was stunned as he took her in his arms. Tanis patted Jim on the back and left them alone for a moment while he went to print up her birth certificate.

"Jim…" Brice gasped. He sounded like he was about to cry and Jim understood. He wiped a few tears from his eyes as he gazed down at their baby. She cried when Brice let Jim hold her. She opened her eyes for a few seconds – gazing bewildered at the blurry figures staring at her. Jim looked at Brice and smiled. If he had gone back – back to the navy like he had originally planned he would've never experienced this. This moment was far greater than anything that would've happened in his old life. Brice tore his eyes away from the baby to smile at Jim. After a second he kissed him. "We have a baby." He said as if it was just now dawning on him. "We're parents."

* * *

"That's nice, Brice. But I think it'll put too much pressure on her if we named her 'Perfection'." Jim said with a roll of his eyes. The rest of the crew laughed before going back to eating dinner. Brice was only picking at his plate with one hand as he held the baby with the other. He had let everyone hold her but only for about five minutes until he demanded her back. Jim was too busy eating – for some reason when they got back from the clinic he was starving. So he just watched her every few seconds while he finished his third helping of food.

"Fine, what do you want to name her?" Brice asked. Jim looked at the baby for a moment.

"Helena."

"No." Brice immediately shot it down.

"Why not?"

"Because she's not some random bar maid. Our baby is a miraculous being. She needs a name that says that - like…Celestina!"

"No." Jim said and gave Brice an odd look. He suddenly smiled when he thought of something. "**Celena**. It's a combination of both." He suggested. Brice's eyebrows shot up before he glanced at Jim.

"Celena Wray Hawkins." He said as he took up her bottle.

"It has a ring to it." Jim said - smiling wide. For some reason he didn't think Brice would give the baby his last name. But he was positively tickled pink about it.

"You guys are doing that 'sappy' thing again." Smithy pointed out as he sat down to eat. Jim just chuckled and reached for the baby.

"You want me to hold her while you eat?" He asked. Brice looked like he was about to say no for a second but his stomach growled and he handed her to Jim and concentrated on his food for a while. "Hello, Celena."

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks Brice was completely devoted to Celena. Jim never saw him without the infant cradled in his arms. Even when barking orders at the crew. Celena seemed to like that the most – she'd squeal and kick her little legs when they went scrambling to do their orders. After nearly three months Jim started to worry just a little. One night he woke up to find Brice standing over Celena's crib, watching her sleep. When Jim asked what he was doing Brice explained that he read on the net that some babies stopped breathing in their sleep and never started back up again. So in short, he was making sure Celena was breathing. At the time Jim was too tired to question it further but the next day Brice was practically asleep on his feet.

"Baby, I was thinking we can head to Kinapis for a little vacation. We can have a little time together with Celena." Jim said as he entered the cabin. He hadn't been able to spend much time with Brice and Celena – catching up on all the maintenance needed around the ship. There was a heating pipe in the galley that was giving him a hard time. "Brice?" He walked over to the bed when he heard Celena letting out little whimpers. He smiled when he found Brice had fallen asleep while feeding her. He didn't even stir when Jim maneuvered him into bed and took Celena from his arms. "Guess you're spending the day with me." She stuck out her tongue at him.


	21. Chapter 21

Atlas page 21

"Where is she!?" Jim nearly jumped out of his skin when Brice burst into the galley. Jim stood up and turned around and Brice sighed seeing Celena nestled in a sling around his shoulder. "Jim, what the hell?" He asked as he walked over and took her. She fussed over being moved from her warm, comfortable spot.

"Brice calm down—

"Why'd you take her?" Brice growled at him as he hugged Celena to him.

"Because I thought you'd trust me to take care of my own child!" Jim yelled at him. "I mean – shit, did you forget that she's mine too?"

"No I didn't forget."

"You are coddling her. For Christ's sake you won't even let her spend time with the cubs and the man that raised you!" Jim snapped. Celena started crying and Brice sighed. Everything he said was true. "You look terrible."

"See, now you're just being hurtful."

"When was last time you slept? Or shaved? Or bathed?" Jim asked.

"I'd be able to do all that stuff if I wasn't constantly watching her, feeding her, changing her." Brice said. "And since none of those are done with a wrench – you don't do it." Brice said as he tried to get Celena to stop crying. His statement hit Jim like a ton of bricks. He had been buried in work lately but it was nothing that couldn't wait. Without even realizing it he had turned into his father. He was neglecting them both.

"Well let me have her." Jim said. Brice eyed him for a second.

"She's not a carburetor, Jim. Do you even know how to take care of a baby?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes." Jim said annoyed. "I see Wren's kids more than I see my own." Celena seemed to calm down when they stopped arguing. Brice rubbed her back before he handed her to Jim. "Thank you. Now go do something about your hair."

"Since when are you so shallow?"

"Since my husband started looking like a spaceport hobo." Jim said and smirked. "Doesn't he? Doesn't daddy look like a dirty hobo?" he asked Celena. She giggled.

* * *

Jim suggested going to Kinapis and in just a few days they were docking in their usual spot on the island. Wren's children were already toddling into the sand by the time Jim was ready to disembark. He came up on deck and smiled seeing Brice standing behind the wheel of the ship with Celena in the crook of his elbow. As he approached him he realized Brice was talking to her.

"…This is where your daddy and I fell in love." He whispered as he moved to hold her on his shoulder. She just rested her head on him and sucked her fingers. Her eyes drooping as she listened to him.

"I tried to resist but your father is one charming s.o.b." Jim said as he gently ran his hand threw her sandy blond curls.

"Four beers and good food are the way to your daddy's heart – don't forget that." Brice said. Celena just yawned and closed her eyes. "Grab her bassinette." Brice whispered. When Jim came back with it they made their way down the plank.

"Wanna leave her with Wren and go to the waterfall?" Jim asked as Brice got her settled in. He looked at Jim for a second like he had forgotten about their private spot in the forest. Lately he had forgotten everything that didn't have to do with being a father. "I've been practicing my…'stroke'." Brice chuckled and they headed over to where Wren and Zila were on the beach with their cubs. They had no problem watching Celena for them, especially since she was asleep. The triplet's seemed to calm down as they approached her, their eyes bright with curiosity. Zila was already telling them to 'look and not touch'. Brice lingered for a moment but Jim grabbed his hand and led him into the trees. "…I kind of miss her already." Jim said as he stopped and looked back the way they came. "Is that crazy?"

"Sounds sane to me." Brice said. They were a little over halfway to the falls and the thought of turning back crossed both their minds in that instant. "You love her – she's kind of taken over our lives for the past two months. It's weird being without her, even for a minute."

"True." Jim said. Brice gave his hand a squeeze.

"She's in good hands. She's sleeping – she'll never even know her daddies stopped thinking of her one second while they were fucking like horny teenagers in a grotto." Brice said. Jim looked at him for moment before they practically ran the rest of the way. They stopped to look at their sanctuary for a second. Brice bit his bottom lip and playfully flicked Jim's ear. Jim chased him to the top and tackled Brice to the ground when he stopped to kick off his boots. Brice just chuckled until Jim kissed him. They hadn't had time or energy for anything more than chaste pecks with Celena around. It seemed she started fussing every time Jim even thought of reaching for Brice at night. So he took his time and devoured Brice's mouth. Jim ripped his clothes open, getting hard at the feel of his warm skin. Brice just ran his hands through Jim's hair as he held him to his lips.

"Mm…" Jim moaned and ground himself into Brice.

"The water." Brice gasped. Jim relented when he recalled the other reason they came. He stood on his knees and pulled his shirt over his head. He sighed when he felt Brice's hands on his abdomen. Sliding up and tickling him before they reached his nipples. He only teased him before Brice reached back down and unbuckled his belt and pants. After a few more kisses they stood up and looked over the edge of the falls. "No fear, hubby." Brice said before he dove over. As many times as they came here Jim had yet to get up the nerve to jump down. He'd watch from the bottom as Brice plummeted into the water. His heart pounded in his chest as he watched Brice come up and look at him. "We're not having sex if you don't jump." He yelled. Jim didn't even realize he was jumping until he was almost to the water.

"Shit-!" he shrieked before he went splashing beneath the surface. He sank like a stone and didn't stop until his feet touched the bottom. The pressure was intense as he stayed down there. Even with his heart pounding in his ears he could still here Brice's muffled voice on the surface. He propelled himself up and burst out the water with a gasp.

"You did it!" Brice laughed happily as Jim swam to him in the shallow end. Jim kissed him and ran his hands down his back.

"That was a rush." He gasped.

"Always is." Brice assured him. "Like having you."

"Charming little…" Jim's compliment was cut short when Brice closed the space between their lips. He led Jim to the shore and turned his back to him.

"Come on." He encouraged him as he arched his back invitingly. He didn't need to ask twice. Jim was touching him – preparing him and making him moan in seconds. He felt the rapid movement of the water and knew Jim was stroking himself with his free hand. He leaned close to Brice and nipped his ear as he replaced his fingers with his cock. "Ah! God!" Brice cried out so loud it scared some nearby birds out of their roost in a tree. It felt like an eternity since he last had Jim inside him. That familiar spark of pleasure and the dull ache of being stretched were making him tremble. Jim surged forth – growling in Brice's ear, telling him how good he felt. Brice's only reply was keening howl when Jim drove in at the right angle. Sliding right against his prostate and making his knees buckle.

"Oh…damn. Don't clench like that. You'll make me cum too soon." Jim said before he licked along Brice's neck. Brice tried to relax but his body was acting on it's own. Especially when Jim's hand slid along his cock.

"Yes." Brice didn't mind it wasn't lasting as long as they usually did. He leaned back over Jim's shoulder and told him so. "It doesn't matter. I—uh! I don't have the patience for a marathon right now."

"Cut to the quick – you got it." Jim grunted as he increased his pace. Brice nearly sang – his moaning reached a slightly higher pitch before he let loose in Jim's hand.

"Jim!" he screamed and tensed.

"Oh…" Jim rolled his eyes back before squeezing them shut. It had been so long since he'd gotten off that the feeling nearly made him pass out. His vision went blurry for a moment before his orgasm subsided and he could breathe again. They both slumped over the bank of the water and sighed.

"Yes…" Brice smiled and closed his eyes for a moment. When the sky started to darken they pulled apart and moved to get dressed. Their stroll back wasn't nearly as rushed as it had been on the way there. Jim leisurely picked a blooming flower and stuck it behind Brice's ear before he kissed him. It was nice to relax, to forget about their enemies and every worry that concerned them. But as the ship came into view their longing to spend time with their daughter returned and they hurried to where Wren and Zila were packing up to leave the beach. They thanked them for watching Celena – when they offered to keep her for the night they declined. Jim scooped her out of her basket when she started to stir. For once he'd be there for the nightly ritual.

Brice stood back and chuckled as Jim bathed Celena in her little tub. She really liked the water and seemed to get quite a kick out of splashing it in Jim's face. He put his mouth in the water and blew bubbles around her little feet. She squealed and kicked happily. Jim managed to get her clean and dried but putting the tiny pajamas of her little squirming body required Brice's help. She shrieked when they didn't have her bottle ready. Jim made it a point to not be late with it again. She flailed and cried like she was being tortured until it was warm enough. He heard Smithy curse and turned around to see the felinoid covering his ears. She had run everyone out of the galley with her screaming.

"Your daddy has spoiled you already." Jim remarked. Brice probably gave her everything before she could even realize she didn't have what she wanted.

"Makes sense." Smithy said before he went back to cleaning up the galley.

"How so?" Jim asked as he tested the temperature of the formula. He licked it off his wrist before placing the nipple in Celena's mouth.

"She looks just like you. Brice can't help himself." Smithy joked. Jim frowned at him.

"Brice doesn't spoil me."

"Yeah…right." Smithy chuckled. Celena gurgled at his sarcastic tone. Jim snorted and headed upstairs. Brice was catching up on some work with Wren when Jim walked in. He sat on the bed and looked down at Celena as she ate. She really did look like him – she had his nose and his eye shape. When she looked at him he saw the color was actually a mix of his blue and Brice's green.

"Hey pretty girl." Jim said as he rocked her slowly. "Look at those eyes. It's like you're a perfect mix of me and your daddy." As if on cue she looked over at Brice and made a little noise around her bottle. Jim was astonished for a moment. At just three months she knew who they were. "Yeah that's daddy." He looked at her when she pushed her bottle away by accident. "Good a time as any for a burp." He said before he lifted her to his shoulder. He stole kisses from her cheek as he rubbed her back. On one particular smooch she burped rather loudly. Jim was shocked by it until Brice chuckled.

"That's normal." Brice said. Jim nodded and went back to feeding her. Jim felt his heart jump when she reached up and her little hand landed on his. She grabbed his finger and looked up at him.

"Oh my God…" Jim gasped. It was something so simple and it wasn't the first time she had touched his hand but it was also the way she looked at him. Her eyes fixing on his as he got misty.

"That's normal too." He looked up when he heard Brice in front of him. His eyes almost immediately going back to Celena when she made a noise – apparently she didn't like that she didn't have his full attention.

"Alright I'm watching." He assured her. She glanced up when Brice sat down next to them. "God, Brice – she's amazing." He stroked her hand as it rested on the bottle and sighed.

"Like her daddy." He said as he rested his head on Jim's shoulder. "I keep forgetting how hard you work."

"I'm missing everything." Jim said. "I don't want to turn around from fixing the gauges to find her all grown up without me."

"Relax." Brice said. "Every week I'll hide your wrenches so that won't happen." Jim laughed. "Just look at her Jim, she knows who you are and she knows you love her. Believe it or not she understands how hard you work more than I do." Jim turned his head and kissed the top of Brice's. "She can't Captain a ship that falls apart twenty years before she takes it over."

"Captain? Her?" Jim asked.

"Yeah." He said. "The first female in the history of the Messier family." He looked up at Jim. "You sound surprised."

"I am." Jim admitted. "I thought for sure you'd want to try again until we have a boy."

"Gender doesn't matter. First born child of the Captain inherits command." Brice said like he was quoting a rule from the book. Jim looked a little disappointed and Brice was able to read his expression. "But it doesn't mean we can't have more babies."

"Really?!" Jim was excited and it stirred Celena from her dozing. She started crying and he brought her to his shoulder. He calmed her down with soothing rubs of her back and slow rocking. When she quieted down he looked at Brice. "Really?" he asked again in a whisper.

"As many as we can – remember." Brice answered. "Now that I know the procedure works. And works perfectly." He tickled Celena's hand when she touched his nose. Her eyelids jumped a few times before she gave up and went to sleep. "She's out." Brice whispered. Jim got up carefully and walked to her crib. She twitched but didn't wake as he eased her into her bed and covered her in her knit blanket.

"Wanna call the doctor?" Jim asked as he drew the curtains around her crib.

"Tomorrow." Brice answered. Jim smiled when he saw Brice getting undressed. "Right now you've got something else to do."


	22. Chapter 22

Atlas page 22

Jim sighed when he woke up. He used to wake up to sound of Brice getting dressed and sometimes to his soft snoring but now he was awake because of a scream. A very high pitched scream followed by crying and little girlish laughter. He then felt the bed shift and more giggling.

"Daddy!" Came another scream followed by more sobs. Jim sighed again and turned over.

"Celena." He said quietly. She gasped and looked at him like she wasn't expecting him to be awake. "What did you do this time?" he asked.

"Scary flash light while Eli was looking for J.B." She confessed. Jim smirked. The way Eli was screaming he thought she had cut off one of his limbs.

"Why'd you do that?"

"They said I couldn't play cause I was a girl." She said like she was outraged. "They said I couldn't sneak up on a sleeping old dog so I snuck up when he went into the cargo hold and boo!" She brought the flash light up again and gave Jim a reenactment of what she did to her little brother. Jim patted her on the head before he rolled out of bed.

Years had passed without much incident – for the life of a pirate anyway. They managed to have two more children, both boys – only five months apart in age. The older of the two was named James-Briceson or J.B. for short. The younger one was named after Brice's father and they called him Eli. Celena had grown into quite a formidable sibling for the two of them. Brice was infinitely proud of how clever and creative she was. He was also impressed with how the boys never gave up on getting the upper hand on her. Sarah had given up her life on Montressor and took up residence on the Atlas in order to spend more time with her grand children. They were quite the happy little family, which is what kept Jim looking over his shoulder. He found that every time their lives were going great something came along and ruined it for a few months.

"Daddy! Daddy, Celena scared me!" Eli cried as he ran to Jim. Jim took out a handkerchief and wiped the snot and tears from his face.

"Well you didn't let her play with you." Jim rationalized. "If you and J.B. had included her in your game she would've been hiding instead of scaring you." Eli quieted down but he still clung to Jim's shirt. "Where is your father?" he asked.

"He's in the galley." Eli hiccupped as he talked. Celena smirked as she grabbed Jim's hand. "Go away!"

"Cry baby. Wah, wah." She stuck out her tongue at him. Jim walked down into the galley and the two let go of him to sit down next to Brice.

"There you are." Brice said as Jim kissed him on the forehead. "You guys sure did take your sweet time waking up daddy."

"Oh yeah." Celena said. "That is what we were supposed to be doing." Jim laughed. Brice had sent them to wake him up but they ended up playing hide and seek instead.

"Where's J.B.?" Brice asked. Celena and Eli looked at each other.

"We don't know daddy." Eli said and shrugged his shoulders.

"That would defeat the purpose of the game." Celena said matter of fact.

"He'll turn up." Jim said as he sat down. He rolled his eyes a little when he heard an exaggerated fart noise when he sat down. The kids burst into laughter when Morph made his appearance. Sarah had brought him along rather than leave him with the Doppler's and the little shape shifter loved being around Jim and the kids. He licked Jim's cheek affectionately before whizzing around the kid's heads.

"Hey! How come you guys didn't find me!" J.B. yelled as he came down into the galley.

"You're that good at the game." Brice said as he pulled J.B. under his arm. He brushed dust bunnies out his hair and cleaned a smudge off his cheek. "Really good it looks like."

"Can you ask him now?" Celena asked as she moved over to Jim. Brice looked at the two of them inquisitively as he sipped his coffee.

"Ask me what?"

"Celena wants to start attending school." Jim said calmly.

"What? You're too young for school." Brice said as he straightened the bow in her hair. She batted his hand away with a huff.

"I'm going to be eleven in three months and I still know next to nothing about the world." She said matter of fact. "Every one I ask about the outcome of the Battle of Procyon gives me a different answer." Jim and Brice looked at her shocked. They had always known she was a smart girl. She picked up on math so quickly and knew more than the average ten year old.

"Honey, who told you about school?" Brice asked.

"Grandma told me after I read about it in your journal." She said. When she realized what she said she covered her mouth.

"You've been reading my journal?" Brice asked as he smirked and lifted an eyebrow. She just nodded. "That is definitely not for ten year old girls."

"I'll have to read it eventually – won't I?"

"In twenty years when you take over the ship, yes." Brice answered.

"And how will I do that with no education?" She asked and crossed her arms.

"What's education?" J.B. asked – his mouth full of eggs.

"Yeah, I want one too." Eli piped up. Jim and Brice looked at each other.

"I'd say it's time to get them enrolled." Jim said.

"What? In a boarding school? Away from us?" Brice asked – he was starting to panic, Jim could hear it in his voice.

"Just during the week. Weekends and holidays they'll be back here – making you wonder why you ever missed them." Jim said and smiled. Celena gave him a look and he pressed his index finger against the tip of her nose.

"I suppose a tutor is out of the question." Brice mumbled.

"They need to see the world and socialize with other children." Jim said as he combed his fingers through Celena's long sand colored hair. "Neither one of us really has the time to 'home' school them anymore."

"I'll think about it." Brice said before he got up and walked upstairs. Jim understood his trepidation. If anyone found out who their children really were they ran the risk of losing them and being thrown in jail. And it had been years since they last heard any news on Silver or Leland. Jim had thought Silver was dead until he was spotted by the Lagoon Nebula. Leland was still at large but keeping a low profile. It didn't matter – the fact that Jim hadn't seen both their lifeless corpses made him want to never let the kids leave his sight. He wasn't about to live his life in fear and he didn't want the kids to be stunted. He looked at them as they ate their breakfast.

"Daddy – are you okay?" Eli asked. He smiled at him.

"I'm fine."

* * *

"I don't like this." Brice said as he packed suitcases.

"You don't think my mom can look after them?" Jim asked as he folded clothes and set them up next to the cases.

"It's not that. I know they love her but she's pushing fifty and they are a lot to handle even for the three of us. Then there's homework and getting them to sleep and—"

"Calm down." Jim said when he heard the octave hike in his voice. "I'm sure they will all be fine. My mother raised me on her own – and I invented things that could fly. Eli and J.B. love mechanics but they have your fear of heights."

"I'm not afraid of heights." Brice insisted. Jim just looked at him for a second. "At any rate – what about Celena. You know how destructive she gets when she's bored. I just don't want to get a call three months from now saying she burned down the school because science class wasn't enough of a challenge for her. If school doesn't keep her occupied or live up to her expectations she'll—

"She'll be fine. She'll behave, you know how much she wants this." Jim said as he handed Brice more clothes to pack. "We'll stick as close by as we can—

"For the next ten years?" Brice asked.

"You really think it'll take any of them ten years to graduate from primary school. I give them five years and we'll be worrying about which college to send our sixteen year olds to." Brice smiled before he leaned over and kissed Jim. "Mm…and just think – when was the last time we had any real time alone with each other. We can go to the falls on Kinapis or…"

"Pull any dangerous heist we want." Brice said a little excited.

"Zila and the triplets are going to be there too." Jim said. They had decided on a private school that specialized in not prying into the lives of the parents – the alumni list was full of presidents and galactic dignitaries that feared someone might kidnap their precious heirs. Sarah volunteered to stay on the planet with them and they bought her a nice house so the kids didn't have to stay on campus. When the boys got restless they were prone to mischief and pranks. There was always something to do aboard the Atlas but their lives were about to be unnervingly consistent. No fire fights, no pillaging, no old war stories – just the same thing day in and day out. Plus having to listen to someone besides their parents. "I'm sure they'll be fine. They'll get use to it."

* * *

Brice came to grips, very slowly with letting the kids leave. Not that Jim was having an easy time watching them go. Ever since the boys were born they had never left his side. He didn't know how he'd get through the day without Eli clinging to him. Sarah was used to having boys so Celena would be a bit of a challenge for her. Brushing her hair every night and matching her headbands to her outfits. Dealing with her prissy habits and everything else she did.

They were fine though. Sarah sent letters every week. And they seemed to be the only things that pulled Brice out of his looming depression. After reading their letters he'd get some work done, they'd go on a heist or something else but as the week went on he'd slowly go back to moping.

"Baby, talk to me." Jim pleaded as he tried to get Brice out of bed. "Come on… tell me what I can do – I've never seen you like this and it's scaring me."

"I'm just thinking that's all." Brice said.

"About what?" Jim asked curiously. "Must be really important to make you this quiet." Brice gave him a look and Jim just gave him a cheeky smile.

"Do you miss the kids?" He asked.

"More than anything." Jim answered. "I'd love to be able to be there with my mom. Make them snacks after school and help them with their homework and hear all their little annoying stories about the other kids at school." Brice leaned against Jim and smiled as he talked. "Besides being with you there is nothing more amazing than our babies."

"Do you want another one?" Brice asked.

"Another what? Another husband? I can barely take care of you and your moods—"

"No, idiot-genius – Another baby!" Brice interrupted before Jim could get too far into his rant.

"Brice…as much as I love the idea of that… we can't keep having children when they get old enough for school." Jim said.

"That's not what I want." Brice said. "I just got this weird feeling today. I can't explain it."

"Some people call it empty nest syndrome."

"I don't—" Brice stopped himself before he could yell at Jim. "Okay so maybe I am feeling it a little. Ten years we've had them around and it was just so sudden. The weekends are not enough. I miss them so much. I finally understand my father's pining when I was gone. He wished he could do everything for me and keep me around him always and I just…I don't know. By the time the new baby is old enough for school they'll be done and back home."

"I understand." Jim said as he put his arm around Brice. "I miss them more than I can comprehend."

"In nine months we can have something to fill that soul crushing void of not having them here all the time." Brice said. "Just think how excited they'll be about it. I really want Celena to have a little sister – your mom says she's having a little trouble playing gently with the other girls, she's so used to wrestling with Eli and J.B."

"I think it's so sweet you want another girl." Jim said.

"I still have all of Celena's little shoes from when she was a baby."

"I'd love to see that yellow sun dress again." Jim admitted.

"The one with the matching bloomers?" Brice asked. Jim nodded and Brice smiled. "I love that one too."

"So… you think Dr. Tanis still has his practice?" Jim asked.

"He retired – his daughter and Yuri-5 run the clinic now." Brice said as he held up his old net viewer. Jim looked at him for a second.

"You've been thinking about this a lot, haven't you?"


	23. Chapter 23

Atlas page 23

Jim sat back on the bed and took a deep breath. Months passed by with little to no incident. The kids were doing well in school, Sarah didn't have any complaints about them, the Atlas was very profitable on their heists and their new baby was due in two months. Time passed so quickly it made his head spin some times. The kids three-month break from school was coming up. Brice had planned to get the new baby and then they'd head to Kinapis for a nice vacation together. They had told the new Dr. Tanis that they specifically wanted a girl. And like before there had been a few that miscarried. It seemed that making girls was somehow more difficult – but this one was just over seven months.

"Shit. Shit." Brice said as he came in the cabin. He was looking at him net viewer – his brow knit together and a frown on his face. "Isn't there anything you can do? We're over three hours away. Even if we maxed out the hyper drive we're still an hour out."

"I'm sorry Mr. Messier but it's harmful for her to stay in the artificial womb in this state. I have to deliver her now or she'll die."

"God damn it. Wren! Change course immediate!" Brice yelled over his shoulder. "Get us to Firono, now!"

"Aye, sir." Wren called back. Brice braced himself on his desk when the ship changed course and jumped into hyper speed.

"Mr. Messier—

"Just make sure my daughter is delivered alive, Tanis." Brice said before he pressed a button and set the viewer down.

"What's wrong with the baby?" Jim asked as he rushed to Brice.

"She went into distress all of a sudden. Tanis said it happens with regular births – they call it…oh what did she say it was—

"Premature." Jim said.

"Oh God what if there's something really wrong with her? What if she doesn't make it Jim?" He grabbed Brice by the shoulders.

"Calm down." He gave him a firm shake and Brice let Jim pull him into a hug. "Being premature is not a death sentence. It just means she's a little early. I was a premmie."

"Really?" Brice asked as he pulled back and looked at him. "You never told me that." Jim shrugged.

"Well I was and I turned out fine." Jim said. Brice snorted and Jim glared at him.

"I'm just joking…you **are** perfect." Brice said as he leaned in for a kiss. Jim gave him a quick peck before he took up the net viewer.

"Should I call my mom now or have it be a surprise?" He asked.

"Let's just get there first."

* * *

"God…she's tiny." Brice said as he stared down at their new baby. Tanis had managed to save her and she was in a small plastic crib under some heat lamps to keep up her temperature. "Like really tiny."

"She's a premmie, Brice. Of course she's going to be smaller than a full term baby." Jim said. Brice suddenly shot a glare at Dr. Tanis.

"I thought you said you knew what you were doing. Didn't you learn to do this from your father? He gave us three **regular** children." Brice growled. She scoffed indignantly.

"Brice, don't blame her. I told you this kind of thing happens." Jim said. "Why don't you pick up your new daughter and let her know you love her."

"But she's so small." Brice said as he looked down at the infant again.

"Are you afraid she'll break?" Jim asked as he gently scooped up the whimpering baby. "Oh, don't cry little love." He cooed to her.

"Be careful." Brice said warily. He'd never admit he was afraid of holding the fragile child wrong. The last babies he had handled were J.B. and Eli and they had been so tough – Celena would hit them with her dolls – or what ever she got her hands on - and they'd just laugh at her and not be phased. J.B. fell down a flight of stairs when he was learning to walk and barely cried. Eli had been decked in the eye by an ore and all it took to calm him down was a song and a piece of candy. All Brice did was look at this new baby and she cried.

"Don't glare at her like that. She'll think you hate her." Jim said as he smacked Brice's arm.

"I don't hate her." Brice said.

"She'll need vitamin rich formula as well as booster supplements for her first year." Tanis said as she wrote down a few things for them. "You'll need to keep her swaddled so she stays warm. Her lungs are clear and her heartbeat is normal. Watch for signs or anemia – speckled bruises, pale gums. She's more susceptible to illness so make sure to thoroughly wash your hands before handling her or her food. Her sleeping area needs to be free of allergens and the air should be kept as dry as possible." She glanced at Brice. "Your apprehension is normal but I assure you she's not as frail as she seems. She's got good genes." Brice sighed and looked at Jim.

"She'll be fine with us." Jim said.

* * *

Brice groaned as he sat up in bed. He had only been asleep for thirty minutes before he heard the baby's wailing. She was extremely fussy. She threw up half her food whenever they fed her – the rich formula was too much for her underdeveloped digestive system. But Dr. Tanis assured him that if she kept the other half down it was extremely beneficial. She seemed to hate everyone and everything. Rattles, stuffed animals, playing peekaboo. Even Wren couldn't settle her most of the time but the felinoid had the patience of a saint. Brice had witnessed him rocking her the other day - for hours as she screamed at him.

"I've got her." Jim said as he pushed himself up.

"You're exhausted. You spent the last five nights with her." Brice said as he pushed him back down to the mattress.

"You think she's pissed that we haven't named her yet?" Jim asked.

"Definitely. Go back to sleep. I'll walk her around the engines – the noise might make her nod off." Brice pulled on his bathrobe and went to retrieve the baby. She had kicked her blankets off. "No wonder you're pissed, you're cold." He swaddled her back up but she continued to cry. "Daddy Jim has to sleep. Daddy Brice and the crew have to sleep some time as well…your little _mutiny_ is not appreciated."

Brice walked out on to the deck and looked up at the dark sky. The stars were bright. "Where are we?" he studied them a little longer before he recognized the formation. "Oh, we're near Etta-Sirus." He looked over the ports bow and spotted the small planet in the distance. The baby quieted down a bit and he looked down at her sharply. "Do you like the sound of that?" He asked. She whimpered a little and he held her tighter to him. She seemed to be comforted by it. He had always held her a little loosely – afraid he'd break her if his grip were too tight. But the more he tightened his hands on her the quieter she got. Her eyes cleared of tears and she focused on him. "Do you like the stars, Etta?" She blinked and he smiled at her. "You know I think in some languages it means 'little one'. In an ancient language my father taught me it means 'pearl'. It suits you. Because that's what you are - my little treasure. My delicate, precious girl…"

She started crying again when the wind blew and gave them both a chill. "Don't worry." He wrapped his bathrobe around her and held her to his chest. He tilted his head a little when her hat slipped off. He noticed she was sprouting some hair. He went back in the cabin and closed the curtain to the bed before he turned on the light on his desk. Jim just continued snoring behind the curtain. Brice grabbed a spare blanket and curled up in his armchair with 'Etta'. Now that they were nice and cozy he pulled her hat all the way off and discovered her blond curls. And in the light of the room he could also see her large eyes were green. He stroked his finger over her pale cheek. "Is that what you needed?" he asked. She squirmed a little as he got comfortable in the chair and pulled the blanket around them. She nuzzled into his warmth. "Needed daddy to get his head out his ass…spend some quality time with you. After all you're what I wanted…could you sense that I couldn't wait to have you in my arms? Is that why you came early?" She gave a few grunts and snorts before she settled and nodded off. "You needed your daddy and I needed you."

* * *

"The new baby is here?"

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"Does it stink?"

"Where is it Daddy?"

"Yeah where is it?"

"Okay, calm down." Brice said as he walked back to the docks with his children in tow. Sarah hadn't asked one question – she could get a word in edge wise. When Brice came for them and their luggage Sarah noticed how tired he looked and he let it slip that the baby had been keeping him up at night. "Now before you guys can see her—

"It's a girl!" Celena said excitedly. Brice gave her a look for interrupting and she batted her lashes at him.

"Yes, it's a girl." Brice answered. "But before you can hold her or be near her you have to get cleaned up. Aunt Zila is going to check you for lice and give you guys a hair cut too so I need you all to be good and behave. I know you're eager to see your father and your new sister but the two of them aren't feeling good so you have to stay calm and not scream and yell, ok?"

"Okay." They all chimed in unison. Sarah touched Brice's arm and gave him a concerned look.

"Jim and the baby are sick?" She asked.

"Yeah, she's a premmie." Brice said and he knew that explained everything to her but he continued. "She caught something last week and Jim has her all the time so he caught it too."

"From the look on your face I can tell it's serious." She said.

"…Wren has been put in command so I can take care of them full time…so yeah, it's serious." Brice said. Sarah just patted his back and helped him push the hover dolly up the gang plank. The kids ran to Zila right away. Asking her questions about the new baby. They played with her children for a while as Brice put away their stuff and managed to sneak in the cabin without them noticing. He locked the door behind him and put a mask on before he approached the bed. He sanitized his hands. He could hear the baby coughing and pulled back the curtain. "Hey…" He said quietly as he picked her up. She sneezed right on him and he sighed. "You little germ." He wiped her nose and held her close. "Finally, your fever is gone."

"Lucky her." Jim rasped as he woke up. He made a face at the sound of his on voice. "Great, now my throat is infected too."

"Try not to speak." Brice said as he reached down and touched Jim's forehead. "You're burning up."

"Actually I'm freezing." Jim shivered. Even though half his face was covered he could still see the distressed look in Brice's eyes. "If Etta is getting better you two should stay in the kids room…or you can all stay in here while I sleep in there."

"You haven't been in there – I don't want them catching this because I didn't disinfect everything properly. Etta's not out of the woods yet either." He rocked her when she started to fuss. Jim smiled weakly when he recognized the sound she made.

"She's hungry." Jim wheezed. Brice took a step back when Jim tried to breathe and let out a string of wet sounding coughs instead.

"She's barely had a whole bottle in four days – I'm not surprised." Brice said as he checked her eyes. Her corneas were back to the regular white color. Throughout her illness they had run the gamut from yellowish to bloodshot to nearly see through. If Jim had the same illness then she had some kind of infection in the glands. Jim complained of a sore throat, sore neck, an ear infection and a full-feeling in his eyes. As he blinked slowly Brice could see that his left eye was very red. He looked so pale and listless – Brice had never seen him like this. It was jarring. Jim suddenly smiled when they heard running outside.

"The kids are back?" He asked.

"Yeah, I told you I was going to get them before I left an hour ago." Brice said as he eyed Jim again.

"Oh…" He sighed and blinking slowly. "Where'd you go?" Brice checked his temperature again and frowned. Etta gave another whimper before he turned to leave the room. With Wren in command and Jim incapacitated that left Toby as his next right hand. He crossed the deck with Etta – the other children must've been below deck, getting their baths and haircuts. He found Toby in the galley with Smithy. Both of them were hovering over the stove.

"How's it coming?" Brice asked. "Cause he needs something to bring his fever down now. It's starting to fry his brain."

"Nearly done captain." Toby said as he carefully dropped some kind of herb into the pot. Smithy smiled at Etta when she made a noise.

"Happy day – is she better?" He asked.

"No fever. She's hungry but her snot is still that horrible green color." Brice said. Smithy nodded before he went about making a bottle of formula for her.

"As long as it's coming out – that's good." Toby said as he watched his brew carefully. "Mama Jahil made this look so easy."

"As long as you get it half right it'll help him." Brice said. "Anything at this point would. I'm worried about that mechanical valve getting infected. If that goes his heart will give out and—

"Don't talk like that." Smith said sternly. "If the little one can pull through so can he." He handed Brice the bottle and they both looked down at Etta. "They are the same y'know." Brice took off the mask and smiled. He sat down in the galley as he fed Etta. When she finished he got ready for her to spit up like she always did. But all that came up was a very loud burp. The other kids came down for dinner and Brice smiled as they 'oh'ed and 'aw'ed over her. He got a napkin over her mouth just in time as she sneezed. He and Zila sighed in relief when he prevented the other kids from getting infected. Dealing with six sick children would've sent them off the plank.

"Daddy, where's daddy?" J.B. asked. Brice tried not to chuckle or look too serious when Jim was mentioned. They had taught their kids to refer to them both as 'daddy'. When Jim and Brice were standing together and one of the kids called them they some how knew which one they wanted.

"Your father is ill. He's in bed resting." Brice said. "I don't think you'll be able to see him tonight but me and Etta are going to have a little sleep over in your room – fun huh?"

"Yeah!" They cheered and Etta started crying. They all covered their mouths and Brice couldn't help but laugh at their worried little faces. He quieted Etta before he looked back at Toby. He was smiling down at the brew now. He felt Brice's eyes on him, looked up and smiled with a nod. Brice sighed.

* * *

Sarah stayed by Jim's side all night so Brice wouldn't worry. The next morning Etta was making happy little noises from her palette on the floor next to him. She noticed his attention and reached for him. He blocked her cough with his hand and groaned when she sneezed on him too. He got them cleaned up and smiled when he noticed her mucus had cleared up in color. He caught up with Wren at the helm and he eyed the baby in his arms.

"She's better?" He asked.

"Almost completely." Brice answered.

"Then I gladly relinquish command back to you." Wren said as he bowed his head a little.

"Accepted." Brice sighed before he handed Etta over to him. Wren tickled her belly and she snorted and wiggled in his arms. "Tough choice, either be captain or take care of the little ones."

"Even tougher when it's your own little one." Wren said. He hadn't had much time to spend with his own children since they returned with the others. Brice took the helm and looked over his shoulder at Etta. She reached for him and he just turned back around.

"Tell me about it." He sighed again and tried not to give in when she cried for him.

"You are hungry." Wren said matter of fact before he walked off to the galley. Brice bit his bottom lip as they want down stairs. He hadn't been in any hurry to take back command – Etta still needed him and vice versa. He smiled when the other children came running up on deck – they didn't notice him and ran around playing some game where you had to freeze if you were tagged. Celena got tired of them after a while and climbed up into the shrouds. He sighed as he watched her stare off into the etherium. She had so much of Jim in her. He often found his husband perched in the ropes with his daughter – telling her stories or about constellations. They all still needed him. He nearly jumped out of his skin when someone touched his shoulder.

"Sarah—"

"Come quickly." She simply said before ushering him into the cabin. Despite the window being open Brice could still smell the blood and sick hanging in the air. He looked at the bathroom door when he heard Jim let out a loud wretch. "He's gotten worse." She said.

"But the brew – Toby gave it to him right?" Brice asked. "Etta had some too. She's nearly better."

"It helped him for a while last night. He stopped coughing and his fever went down. He sleep for a few hours but then he woke up and…" She trailed off as she looked at the bathroom door.

"He threw up the brew?" He asked.

"No – it was blood." She answered. Brice took a step back. "There might be a tear in his stomach but if the acid—"

She was suddenly interrupted by a loud boom. The ship jerked and he caught her before she could fall over. He could hear the kids calling for him on deck. He grabbed his sword and raced out the door. His eyes tried to sort through the chaos of smoke and debris. He could see Zila and Cal ushering the children down the stairs. He quickly did a head count. "Terence, Zelda, J.B., Eli, Jake…Celena—

"Daddy!" He ran to the side of the ship when he heard her voice. When the ship jerked she must've been thrown off the side. He found her clinging to a loose board and grabbed her. He nearly lost his grip when the ship jerked again. He was hanging half way off the side now – He grabbed hold of her dress and pulled her up until she could hold on to his shoulders. He then righted himself. He ducked down when they were back on deck. He hugged her close and quickly checked her for injuries. "Daddy—

"Get down to the skiff with the others." He said as he pushed her towards the stairs. They had long ago come up with a plan should their ship be involved in a fire fight. All women and children were instructed to go down to the hold where they'd waited in a special, reinforced skiff that Jim built. If the ship was taken they could deploy and get away – stray bullets wouldn't be able to damage the engine or them because of the solar shield Jim installed.

"Ahhh!" Brice was headed in the opposite direction when he heard Celena scream. He turned around to see a man he didn't know holding her by the end of her long braid.

"You're too well dressed to be a slave." He said as he jerked her around. He looked at his arm when it was suddenly severed from him. Celena fell to the floor and he reached for his hand only to be impaled on Brice's sword. He pulled it out and beheaded the man in a single swipe. He turned to Celena and pulled the hand off her braid. He looked at the man's body for a second – he wasn't wearing a uniform. They were being attacked by other pirates. They could be everywhere. He held Celena close to his side when he heard voices all around him. He brandished his sword.

"Now, now." He froze when he heard someone talking to him. Afterwards he heard the distinctive sound of Etta crying. The man stepped through the smoke and he had her – he had Etta in his arms! "You're got pretty daughters Brice."

"Leland." Brice growled when he recognized the other man. He just smirked and brandished his mechanical arm. Probably something he got after being hit so many years ago. He looked at Celena and she clung to Brice.

"We have the female felinoid and the other children too. Am I to assume you're going to behave yourself?" He asked. Brice grit his teeth.


End file.
